No te fíes de mi
by Andraya TheLat
Summary: Nunca se arrepentiría tanto de una decisión. Unas semanas antes del fin de las clases hubo un incendio en la casa de los Hale. Todos habían muerto excepto Laura y su hermano. Nada le hacía sospechar que ya nunca volverían a verse. Derek/OC.
1. Cap1

_Aquí dejo el primer capitulo de esta historía. Estará centrada en Derek y no seguirá del todo la trama de la serie._

_Este primer capítulo es un pequeño prólogo.  
><em>

_**Disclaimer**: Nada relacionado con Teen Wolf me pertenece._

* * *

><p><strong>Cap1<strong>

Nunca se había imaginado que fuera a doler tanto. No era ninguna ingenua, sabía que nada duraba para siempre, pero por algún motivo creía que su amistad sería capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo, peleas, incluso la distancia de ir a universidades diferentes y dejar de verse de manera regular. Pero todo había acabado antes de llegar a esa prueba. Antes de ver como la amistad se desvanecía al darse cuenta que la distancia las había cambiado, que tenían amigos, gustos o ambiciones diferentes y que todo lo que quedaba era un bonito recuerdo de su paso por el instituto.

Habían sido amigas desde el primer día de clases. Habían chocado, literalmente, en el pasillo y descubierto así que sus taquillas estaban una junto a la otra.

-"Tu primer día?"- le había preguntado la otra chica, de aspecto atlético, delgada y algo más alta que ella, entre risas, mientras recogía un par de libros que le habían caído al suelo.

Ella se limitó a asentir.

-"Me llamo Laura"- le había dicho con una amplía sonrisa. -"Laura Hale. Y también es mi primer día"- Añadió mientras colocaba un mechón de su castaño claro cabello tras su oreja. Seguía sonriendo y, aunque se notaba que estaba algo nerviosa, sus ojos claros miraban a la chica frente a ella, curiosos.

-"Soy Anne Bennet"- Dijo esta -"Y lamento muchísimo el golpe"- Añadió, algo contrariada.

La sonrisa de Laura se ensanchó. -"No te preocupes"- dijo, quitándole importancia. -"Vamos a ser vecinas, mejor que nos llevemos bien, no?"- Bromeó, intentando aligerar el humor de Anne.

Ésta sonrió algo más relajada. -"En qué clase estas?"-

Laura buscó su horario entre sus cosas y se lo mostró. La cara de Anne se iluminó por unos segundos, sus ojos color chocolate que conjuntaban perfectamente con su color de pelo y hacían destacar la clara y algo pecosa piel de su cara, miraron del papel a Laura un par de veces antes de decir: -"Estamos en la misma clase!"- mientras le devolvía el papel.

-"No! En serio?"- Rió Laura. Ambas más tranquilas ahora que conocían a alguien en el instituto.

-"No deberíamos llegar tarde el primer día"- comentó Anne cerrando su taquilla. Laura asintió.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron juntas a clase sin ser conscientes que en ese momento fue cuando su amistad empezó.

Y cuatro años y mil aventuras después, todo había terminado. Anne no sabía muy bien como había pasado, ni comprendía el motivo. Un día todo era como siempre y al día siguiente todo había cambiado. Y ahora Laura la evitaba a toda costa y cuando se cruzaban por el pasillo se escudaba detrás de su hermano, un año menor que ella, pero más corpulento incluso que la mayoría de chicos de último año.

Anne intuía, sabía de alguna manera extraña que él había tenido parte de la culpa en todo eso. Laura lo había negado, por supuesto. Pero ella tenía un don especial para intuir lo que otras personas sentían y ese extraño sexto sentido suyo no solía fallar.

Su madre lo explicaba diciendo que era una chica muy sensible, pero la mayoría del tiempo ella se sentía un bicho raro. Laura había sido su mejor amiga y, actuando como tal, se había reído de ella cuando se lo contó, diciéndole que se sorprendería al saber cuantos bichos raros había por el mundo. Y ella se había sentido mucho mejor. La risa de Laura era algo que realmente echaba de menos. Era capaz de ver el lado positivo de cualquier situación y siempre, siempre, lo hacia sonriendo. Su sonrisa se había vuelto difícil de ver últimamente.

Anne había intentado hablar con ella un par de veces pero había notado que la miraba con cierta aprehensión, incluso miedo, y eso, que su mejor amiga tuviera miedo de ella, era lo que la hacia sentir peor del todo. Si fuera valiente o atrevida como Laura, se habría enfrentado a esa situación de una manera totalmente diferente, pero esas eran cualidades que ella no poseía. Así que su plan consistía en acabar el instituto y marcharse a una universidad fuera de Beacon Hills esperando que al volver todo se hubiera arreglado por arte de magia.

Nunca se arrepentiría tanto de una decisión. Unas semanas antes de que finalizaran las clases había habido un gran incendio que había consumido la casa de los Hale. Todos habían muerto excepto Laura y su hermano que ese día volvían tarde del instituto.

Ese acontecimiento tuvo a la ciudad conmocionada durante días. Se declararon dos días de luto y se celebro un funeral por las victimas. Pero ellos no asistieron. Anne oyó comentar a alguien que los chicos habían ido a vivir con unos parientes a otro estado.

Podría haberla llamado, haberle enviado un mensaje. Pero no se atrevió. Incluso ahora, más de seis años después, de vez en cuando aún miraba su numero en la iluminada pantalla de su móvil, pero sin el valor de presionar el botón.

Nada le hacía sospechar que ya nunca volverían a verse.

* * *

><p><em>Espero vuestros comentarios para saber que os ha parecido... o al menos para saber si alguien lo ha leido, ya que es la primera historia de Teen Wolf en español.<em>

_Gracias._


	2. Cap2

_Hola, aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo. Es bastante más largo que el anterior y da más información sobre mi OC, para explicar un poco mejor como es ella. Pero a partir del tercer capitulo habrá mucho más Derek, lo prometo._

_Y, por favor, dejad vuestros comentario e impresiones!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap2<strong>

Desde ese lugar, oculto tras los árboles cercanos al campo de lacrosse, podía ver el partido sin llamar mucho la atención. Desde allí, Derek fue testigo de la transformación de Scott. Sus movimientos cambiaron, volviéndose mas ágiles, su corazón se aceleró y su respiración se volvió más pesada. Gracias a la equipación nadie más había notado el cambio, pero eso no era excusa para que el chico se comportara de manera tan ingenua y se transformara ante todos por un motivo puramente egoísta. Estaba claro que no lo había asustado lo suficiente la noche anterior en su cuarto.

Lentamente pasó la vista por las gradas, sus sentidos alerta, buscando algún indicio que le indicara si alguno de los espectadores se había dado cuenta del cambio en Scott.

Su vista se posó unos minutos en una cara que le resultaba familiar. Uno de los cazadores estaba allí junto a su hija y, si no andaba muy equivocado, objeto de las atenciones del recién convertido Scott. Nada en el comportamiento del cazador le hizo pensar que sospechara del chico, así que continuó con el escrutinio de las gradas, hasta que otra cara familiar le hizo detenerse.

Al principio dudó de que fuera ella. Ya apenas quedaba rastro de la chica despeinada y pecosa que recordaba. Sus facciones se habían suavizado, desapareciendo por completo sus rasgos infantiles. Su oscuro cabello caía, largo y lacio, por su espalda y ya no había ni rastro de ese horrible flequillo que llevaba. Su expresión cambio de golpe, de una de preocupación a otra de alegría al anotar Scott el tanto de la victoria. La vio ponerse en pie y aplaudir mientras hablaba animadamente con la pareja a su lado, posiblemente los padres de algún jugador.

Qué hacia ella ahí era algo de lo que se ocuparía mas adelante, ahora debía evitar que nadie descubriera el pequeño secreto de Scott. Aunque su presencia de nuevo en la ciudad abría una nueva posibilidad/teoría a los últimos acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar en Beacon Hills.

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente le encontró delante del parking de bicicletas donde Scott solía dejar la suya. Por lo visto no lo había asustado lo suficiente como para evitar que jugara el partido de lacrosse la noche anterior. Y ahora le daría algo más en lo que pensar durante el día.<p>

Le vio llegar, sonriente, contento por ser el héroe de un partido por primera vez en su vida. Y sólo había sido su primer partido como titular. Quizás Stiles tenía razón y todo eso del hombre lobo no estaba tan mal. Pensaba el chico.

Su expresión cambió de pronto. Notaba que alguien le observaba. Buscó con la vista y se quedó helado al ver a Derek Hale en pie, manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora, observándole con mirada fría.

Mierda, pensó, mientras bajaba de la bici y se acercaba al joven.

-"Crees que puedes hacer lo que te de la gana?"- le espetó este, dando un paso hacia él.

Scott se quedó quieto, a dos metros de Derek, inseguro de si era seguro acercarse más. Para que mentir, el hombre lobo le atemorizaba.

Alzó su vista y vio que estaban rodeados de gente. No le pareció el mejor sitio para que Derek cumpliera su amenaza de matarle por haber jugado el partido, así que se tranquilizó un poco. Pero solo un poco.

-"Eh! Scott"- oyó como Stiles le llamaba, aún ajeno a la presencia de Derek. -"Cómo se lleva eso de ser el héroe de…"- Derek juraría que había oído un gritito algo afeminado del segundo adolescente cuando sus ojos por fin le habían reconocido.

Stiles se paró junto a su amigo, un paso por detrás y murmuró -"Pero bueno, este tipo está en todas partes."- Sin ser muy consciente que había sido perfectamente audible para ambos hombres lobo.

-"Creí haber dejado claro que no debías jugar"- siguió Derek, ignorando la interrupción de Stiles, entre molesto y amenazador. -"Y mucho menos transformarte delante de todos"-

-"Era titular…"- Fue la patética excusa de Scott, como si eso lo respondiera todo.

-"Eso es lo que dirás cuando pierdas el control y descuartices a alguien en el siguiente partido?"- gruñó el joven.

-"No hay que ponerse tan melodramático…"- comenzó Stiles, que se calló del golpe al notar los fríos ojos de Derek fijos en los suyos.

En ese momento, Stiles captó una voz conocida y, al reconocerla, la buscó con su mirada. Derek y Scott siguieron la mirada de Stiles para ver como una mujer joven subía las escaleras de entrada a unos metros de ellos hablando despreocupadamente con un par de chicas.

-"Me puso una B+ en mi último trabajo de historia"- comentó Stiles. Scott le miró sin entender. -"El trabajo no trataba de ninguno de los temas propuestos."- le aclaró a Scott. -"Creo que le gusto"- añadió con un suspiro haciendo que ambos hombres lobo le miraran.

-"Srta Bennet"- corrió hacia ella, olvidándose de Scott e incluso de Derek.

Ella se giró y le sonrió. Él se quedó parado unos segundos, embobado, antes de reaccionar. -"Buenos días!"-

Ella rió. -"Si que estamos de buen humor por la mañana, Sr. Stilinski"- le dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

Stiles se volvió hacia Scott y vocalizó -"Sr Stilinski!"- Se puso las manos sobre el corazón, cómicamente, como si acabara de recibir un flechazo, antes de seguirla.

-"Quien es?"- Scott escuchó preguntar a Derek.

El joven lobo le miró curioso unos segundos antes de responder. -"La Srta. Bennet. Es la profesora sustituta de historia"-

Scott vio como Derek la siguió con la mirada, el ceño fruncido, hasta que ella desapareció. Tardó unos segundos en comprenderlo. -"La conoces?"-

Derek volvió su mirada al chico. -"Te ha dicho algo?"-

Scott sabía que Derek no se refería a si le había dicho algo sobre sus últimos trabajos que, por cierto, habían sido penosos, sino a su nueva condición de hombre lobo, lo que le hizo mirarle con renovado interés. -"No. Por qué?"-

-"Mantente alejado de ella"- fue la críptica respuesta que obtuvo.

Volvió a mirar la puerta del instituto por la que Stiles había desaparecido junto a la profesora, antes de volver a preguntar -"Por qué?"-

Pero al volver su vista, Derek ya no estaba allí. Scott se sorprendió aunque en el fondo estaba agradecido de cómo había ido la conversación. Al menos esta vez no había acabado aplastado contra una pared mientras Derek le amenazaba de muerte. Era un buen cambio.

Derek se mantuvo oculto entre los árboles cercanos al recinto escolar. Se concentró en los sonidos que le llegaban del edificio en busca de su voz. Con sus agudizados sentidos no le fue difícil dar con ella.

Su clase estaba en el primer piso, en el lado este del edificio. Buscó un buen lugar donde ocultarse y se quedó allí, decidido a averiguar canto sabía ella.

* * *

><p>Un día en el instituto solía pasar más rápido para un profesor que para un alumno. Mientras los chicos estaban obligados a asistir a largas horas de clases y atender a aburridos sermones sobre temas que apenas les interesaban, los profesores, o al menos la mayoría de ellos, disfrutaban intentando meter algo de conocimiento en esas cabecitas que eran capaces de memorizar la alineación de un partido de baseball pero no de nombrar a los presidentes por orden cronológico.<p>

Anne terminó sus clases antes que la mayoría de profesores. Al ser sólo una sustituta en prácticas Tenía menos clases asignadas que sus compañeros. Vio como el último de sus alumnos de ese día salía del aula y cerró la puerta tras él. Dio un pequeño paseo por el aula para verificar que nadie se había dejado olvidado nada antes de sentarse en su escritorio por primera vez en todo el día.

No le gustaba dar la clase sentada, prefería estar en pie y ver bien la cara de sus estudiantes. Solía moverse bastante, de la puerta a la ventana del otro lado de la clase y verificar así que la seguían con la mirara y continuaban atentos. O se recostaba contra el escritorio o la pizarra mientras daba sus explicaciones, motivo por el cual su ropa siempre terminaba llena de tiza.

Suspiró lentamente mientras sacaba un montón de papeles de uno de los cajones. Aún tenía que terminar de corregir esos trabajos. Los miró perezosamente antes de dejar caer la cabeza sobre ellos y volver a suspirar, esta vez algo más molesta.

Los chicos estaban convencidos que los profesores mandaban tantos trabajos para fastidiarles y no dejarles disfrutar de su tiempo libre. Lo que ellos no se paraban a pensar era que a los profesores también les fastidiaba tener que corregirlos.

El vello de su nuca se erizó. Se acarició la zona con una mano y levantó la cabeza lentamente para mirar por la ventana. Desde esa mañana que tenía una sensación extraña. Como si alguien la estuviera observando.

Se levantó de la silla y se acercó al cristal. Desde allí podía ver parte del parking y de la calle. Había varios estudiantes que charlaban animadamente, padres que recogían a sus hijos… pero todos estaban centrados en sus cosas, nadie miraba hacia su ventana. Alzó la vista un poco más. Más allá de la carretera empezaba el bosque, verde y frondoso, que rodeaba la ciudad. Tampoco vio a nadie allí. Aún así, la sensación de ser observada no cesó.

* * *

><p>Derek dio un paso atrás y se oculto en las sombras al ver que ella se ponía en pie y se dirigía a la ventana. La observó no muy seguro de si ella era consciente de su presencia. Unos minutos después vio como volvía a sentarse en su viejo escritorio y abría uno de los dosieres ante ella. Aún así, él se mantuvo oculto.<p>

El día no había resultado como él esperaba. Ella no había salido del recinto ni se había comportado de manera sospechosa, ni siquiera con Scott.

Soltó un bufido con fuerza algo decepcionado. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que había estado esperando que pasara. Quizás, que señalara a Scott y gritara 'Hombre lobo!'? Ni siquiera sabía si ella conocía la existencia de su especie. Su hermana siempre había asegurado que ella nunca le había desvelado el secreto familiar. Y Laura nunca le había mentido. No a él. Pero aun así, ella siempre le había puesto nervioso. Tenía esa extraña habilidad para sentir emociones que no eran suyas. Él lo había sentido. Una vez usó esa extraña capacidad con él.

Al verla ponerse de nuevo en pie, apartó esos recuerdos de su mente y se puso alerta de nuevo. La vio recoger sus cosas, cargar una bolsa de deporte sobre su hombro y salir del aula. Agudizó sus sentidos y escuchó como sus suaves pasos se dirigían al sótano y entraba en el vestuario.

Cuando estaban en el instituto, ella pertenecía al equipo de natación, así que supuso que se dirigía a la piscina. Cambió su escondite por otro más cercano a las pequeñas ventanas que daban a la piscina y esperó.

Su suposición había sido acertada. La vio aparecer pocos minutos después con un bañador de competición, gorro y gafas. La observó acercarse al borde de la piscina y saltar. Durante un segundo algo en su espalda llamó su atención. No parecía un tatuaje, era demasiado claro para serlo. Entre que sólo lo vio un momento y el vaho que cubría los cristales, sus ojos no pudieron identificar de qué se trataba.

* * *

><p>Anne nadó una piscina tras otra sin detenerse. Había llegado a un acuerdo informal con el director por el cual le permitían usar la piscina fuera del horario de los alumnos. Hay que destacar que haber ganado parte de los trofeos que decoraban las vitrinas del equipo de natación había jugado en su favor.<p>

Nadar era su terapia anti-stress favorita. Quemar toda la energía que le quedaba en la piscina mientras su mente se centraba en su respiración y movimientos, impidiéndole pensar en nada más. A veces le daba demasiadas vueltas a las cosas. Laura siempre bromeaba diciéndole que en ocasiones podía ver humo saliendo de su cabeza. Laura…

Paró de golpe su maratón de natación. Se agarró con una mano al borde de la piscina mientras que con la otra se frotaba la nuca.

Hacía apenas un par de días, había visto en las noticias que habían encontrado su cuerpo, partido en dos, en los bosques, cerca de su antigua casa. Durante unos segundos creyó que se trataba de un error, pero luego pusieron una foto suya en pantalla y no tuvo dudas, era ella. Más mayor, más seria, más triste. Esa era la impresión que le había dado aquella fotografía. Se había quedado inmóvil frente al televisor varios minutos más, sin acabar de creérselo. No podía ser, no podía estar muerta…

Se soltó y se hundió en el agua intentado apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Intentando que las lagrimas se perdieran entre el agua de la piscina.

Ya nunca podrían hacer las paces. Había sido cobarde y no la había llamado cuando tenía que haberlo hecho y ahora ya era tarde.

La pena que sentía fue sustituyéndose poco a poco por enfado hacia si misma. Empezó a nadar de nuevo, mientras intentaba aferrarse a ese sentimiento y no se permitía caer en la tristeza de nuevo.

Hacia rato que había perdido la cuenta del número de piscinas que había hecho, pero a juzgar por la sensación en los músculos de brazos y piernas, llevaba un buen rato. Su fuerte no había sido nunca la rapidez, no era explosiva como otros nadadores. En cambio, la resistencia sí era lo suyo. Era capaz de mantenerse calmada y no consumir sus fuerzas de golpe, sino irlas racionando, poco a poco, mientras seguía nadando siempre a un ritmo constante.

Esta habilidad le había hecho ganar varias competiciones en el instituto y, con ello, una beca para la universidad. Durante los dos primeros años, su vida se alternó entre los estudios y la piscina, pero al inicio del tercer curso ocurrió cierto _incidente_ que le desgarró parte del músculo del trapecio derecho. Tuvo que dejar de competir y, aunque seguía entrenándose como hobby, ya no podía hacerlo de manera tan rigurosa.

Unas piscinas más y un pinchazo en el omoplato derecho le indicó que había llegado a su tope por hoy. Salió del agua quitándose el gorro. Se pasó los dedos entre el mojado cabello para desmarañarlo un poco antes de dirigirse de nuevo a los vestuarios masajeándose el hombro derecho.

Una vez en el vestuario, miró la hora en su teléfono. Se le había hecho tarde. Se duchó y vistió a toda prisa. Iban a pasar a buscarla y llegarían en cualquier momento.

* * *

><p>Derek la observó mientras esperaba sentada en el primer escalón ante la puerta principal. Vestida con ropa de deporte, el cabello aún algo húmedo cayendo libre por su espalda y jugando con el asa de su bolsa de deporte que descansaba a sus pies, la imagen le resultó familiar. Estaba sentada en el mismo lugar en el que solía esperar a Laura después de clases.<p>

Anne no tenía coche y su hermana la solía llevar a casa cuando sus horarios coincidían. Y, teniendo en cuenta que Laura y él compartían coche, esa imagen era habitual durante su tiempo en el instituto.

No era ningún secreto que ellos dos no se llevaban bien y él intentaba conseguir que alguno de sus compañeros le llevara a casa siempre que tenía la ocasión, pero la mayoría de las veces quedaba atrapado con las dos chicas.

Durante unos segundos, esperó ver a Laura aparecer…

Incomodo, cambió el peso en sus piernas. No tenía ganas de recordar, pero teniendo tan cerca de alguien que había sido tan cercano a su hermana, casi no podía evitarlo.

El sonido de una motocicleta le devolvió a la realidad. Vio como Anne se ponía en pie y saludaba animadamente al hombre que la conducía. Algo mayor que ella, alto y corpulento. Vestía con tejanos y chaqueta de cuero, como cualquier otro motorista. Se levantó la visera del casco y Derek pudo ver un par de ojos marrones rodeados por una piel bronceada. Captó brevemente sus palabras y su casi inaudible acento latino.

Anne tomó el casco que le tendía el motero y se lo puso, ágilmente se subió a la moto tras él.

* * *

><p>La moto paró delante de la puerta de un edificio de apartamentos cerca del centro. Una vez finalizo la universidad, volver a casa con su madre no era una opción. Después de vivir libre durante su periodo universitario, no quería volver a las estrictas normas de su madre que eran más apropiadas para una niña de 15 años que para una mujer joven. Así que vivía de alquiler en un pequeño apartamento en el centro. Vivía sola, o casi sola, ya que a veces llegaba a casa para descubrir que su madre había estado allí, había recogido la cocina y llenado la nevera! Bueno, eso era mejor que obligarla a llegar a casa antes de las 12h de la noche.<p>

Anne bajó de la moto y le tendió el casco a su acompañante.

-"Sabes, no es necesario que hagas esto cada día"- le dijo al hombre moreno que también se había quitado el casco.

-"No es ninguna molestia. Es mas bien una forma de agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi abuela"- le respondió.

Anne suspiró. Dolores Montes era una anciana encantadora y algo entrometida que vivía sola en su misma planta. Hacia unas semanas se había resbalado y caído en su casa. Digamos que el raro sexto sentido de Anne había notado algo al pasar por delante de su puerta y se había preocupado. Después de mucho llamar, escuchó leves grititos de la anciana y corrió a avisar al casero y a una ambulancia.

-"Aún no sé cómo pudiste oírla, vives al otro lado del pasillo."- añadió el hombre.

-"Suerte, supongo"- respondió Anne, algo incómoda. -"Ya se encuentra mejor?"-

-"Oh! Sí, no para de decir que quiere volver a su casa"- rió -"Está harta de las atenciones de mi madre"-

Anne rió también. Dolores era una mujer muy independiente. De carácter fuerte e ideas fijas. Durante meses había estado intentando presentarle a su nieto favorito, Joaquín que, por suerte para todos, tenía Roberto como segundo nombre, así que se hacía llamar Robb. Pero la oportunidad no se le había presentado hasta que Anne fue a visitarla al hospital. O más bien, era Anne quien había estado evitando el encuentro amañado. Y en cuento Dolores se enteró de que el coche de Anne estaría en el taller unos días, le había faltado tiempo para llamar a Robb y medio obligarlo a ser su chofer.

-"Bueno, muchas gracias por haberme traído a casa estos días"- le agradeció ella de nuevo. -"En serio, no era necesario."-

-"No te preocupes"- Respondió Robb tendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa.

Anne dudó unos segundos antes de tender la suya. El contacto físico era algo que en ocasiones volvía a su sexto sentido algo loco, así que intentaba evitarlo cuanto podía. Al sentir la calida mano de Robb sobre la suya, inevitablemente también sintió algo más, algo que si fuera normal no debería sentir.

-"Entonces, no quieres ir a tomar algo"- Aventuró Robb. Esa era la primera vez que su abuela intentaba emparejarlo con una chica que le gustaba, así que no perdía nada por intentarlo.

-"Emm"- sonrió algo incómoda, retirando su mano.

-"Ocupada?"- sugirió él. Ella asintió. Era la excusa que le había estado dando toda la semana. -"El viernes quizás?"- siguió él. Era tan persistente como su abuela.

-"Em, la verdad…"- intentó responder Anne, pero él no la dejó terminar la frase.

-"Pues la próxima semana"- continuó Robb. -"El lunes, martes, miércoles, jueves, viernes…"-

-"Vale, el viernes! El viernes estará bien"- respondió algo aturdida por tanta persistencia. -"Eres peor que tu abuela"-

La sonrisa de Robb se ensanchó. -"Es cosa de familia"-

-"Pero no es una cita"- añadió Anne rápidamente para no darle muchas esperanzas. No tenía nada contra él, al contrario, hasta el momento había sido encantador, pero su existencia ya era suficientemente complicada y no quería complicarla más a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Robb sonrió. -"El viernes de la semana que viene, entonces"- sentenció dándole la dirección del bar al que solía ir con sus amigos. -"A las 6. No faltes!"- Anne asintió.

Robb se colocó el casco de nuevo, puso la moto en marcha y se alejó de ella.

Anne esperó hasta que le vio desaparecer entre el tráfico antes de entrar en su edificio. Subió al tercer piso por las escaleras, no era muy amante de los ascensores, y recorrió el mal iluminado pasillo hasta la puerta de su apartamento.

En cuanto entró en casa, lo supo. Esa sensación extraña que había tenido todo el día volvió a ella con más fuerza. Aún así cerró la puerta y actuando con normalidad, encendió la luz y dejó las llaves en la mesita cercana.

Observó el salón y la cocina desde su posición ante la puerta de entrada. Todo parecía igual que cuando se había ido por la mañana. Pero una de las ventanas llamó su atención. Estaba ajustada, pero no cerrada del todo. No era así como la había dejado…

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Metió la mano en la bolsa de deporte y apretó el con fuerza el spray que siempre llevaba encima por protección, ya había tenido algún susto en el pasado. Respiró hondo un par de veces mientras apoyaba la mano libre en el pomo de la puerta.

-"Sé que me has estado siguiendo todo el día"- dijo, con más valor del que sentía.

Esperó en silencio unos segundos, pero no pasó nada. Cuando ya empezaba a preguntarse si no habrían sido todo imaginaciones suyas, una figura alta y oscura avanzó sigilosa de las sombras del pasillo a la luz del salón.

Anne dio un paso atrás, no muy segura de si había sido la decisión más acertada. Unos segundos después el extraño estaba en medio de su iluminado salón y al reconocerle, se quedó helada.

A un par de metro de distancia, con expresión seria y mirada fría, Derek la contemplaba inmóvil, algo impresionado de que se hubiera percatado de su presencia tan rápidamente.

Se miraron en silencio un par de minutos. Hacía años que no se veían y los cambios en ambos eran evidentes. Anne estaba más esbelta y con más confianza en si misma que la chica que Derek recordaba. En cuanto a él, no sólo había crecido físicamente, sus rasgos, la expresión de su rostro, su mirada, eran completamente diferentes a lo que ella recordaba, consecuencia de todo lo que había vivido. Le hacían parecer mayor de lo que en realidad era. Aunque seguía inclinándose por las cazadoras de cuero, eso la habría hecho sonreír si no fuera por la sorpresa de tenerle allí.

-"Derek"- dijo ella al fin, rompiendo el agobiante silencio...

* * *

><p><em>Decidme lo que os ha parecido, sin duda los comentarios me haran ser más productiva.<em>


	3. Cap3

_Bueno, aquí teneis el siguiente capitulo._

_Muchas gracias a Evenlight y TheSmilingGirl por sus comentarios._

* * *

><p><strong>Cap3<strong>

-"Derek"- dijo ella al fin, rompiendo el agobiante silencio. Él sólo hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza indicando que la había oído. -"Qué haces…"-

-"Laura"- respondió él antes de que ella terminara su pregunta.

-"Laura"- susurró ella con tristeza, bajando la vista incapaz de mirarle a los ojos. Dejó caer la bolsa de deporte al suelo. -"No sabía que habíais vuelto a…"-

-"Se puso en contacto contigo? La viste?"- la cortó Derek.

Anne alzó la vista sorprendida por su tono de voz. Había sonado brusco, enfadado, casi amenazador. Ahora que se fijaba, toda su apariencia lo era, en realidad. Se tuvo que contener para no retroceder cuando él dio un rápido paso hacia ella, acortando la distancia entre ambos.

-"No sabía que habíais vuelto"- respondió ella algo incomoda.

Derek entrecerró los ojos, sus sentidos no acababan de creerse esa respuesta. Dio un paso más hacia ella y esta vez Anne no pudo evitar retroceder un paso. No fue un movimiento muy inteligente ya que su espalda quedó contra la puerta de entrada.

Derek, ahora a un par de palmos de distancia, la miró con dureza. -"Dime, lentamente, si has visto a Laura estas últimas semanas"-

Anne le devolvía la mirada algo atemorizada. Esta persona frente a ella era completamente diferente al Derek que ella recordaba.

* * *

><p><em>Anne vio a Laura esperando cerca de su coche en el aparcamiento del instituto y corrió hacia ella cargando su bolsa de deporte.<em>

_-"Hace mucho que esperas?"- le preguntó, mientras se apartaba un mechón a medio secar de la cara -"el entrenamiento se ha alargado un poco"- se disculpó._

_Laura sonrió. -"No te preocupes, aún tenemos que esperar a Derek."-_

_El hermano de Laura había empezado el instituto un año después que ellas. Sabía que la mitad de los equipos se habían peleado por él, lo que era raro para tratarse de alguien de primero, pero el chico era tan atlético como Laura y por lo visto su fama en su escuela anterior le precedía._

_Anne y él apenas habían tenido ocasión de coincidir, lo que aparentemente iba a cambiar. A Laura le habían regalado un viejo camaro azul para su 16 cumpleaños y se había ofrecido a llevarla a casa cuando lo necesitara._

_-"Ya viene"- la escuchó decir._

_Anne alzó la vista pero no vio a nadie, iba a decir algo cuando Derek apareció por una de las esquinas. Como había hecho eso? Miró a Laura sorprendida quien simplemente sonreía a su hermano._

_-"Ei, Laura"- saludó este a su hermana alzando una mano. -"Tu debes ser el pececillo"- le dijo al pasar por su lado._

_Anne se quedó helada. -"Qué me acabas de llamar?"-_

_-"Pececillo"- dijo el chico, que era un buen palmo más alto que ella, encogiéndose de hombros y mirándola con media sonrisa, antes de sentarse en el asiento del copiloto del coche. Anne no pudo evitar pasar una mano distraídamente por su aún húmedo cabello resultado de su entrenamiento de natación, gesto que hizo que la sonrisa de Derek se ensanchara. Ella le miró a través del cristal algo molesta._

_-"No le hagas ni caso"- le dijo Laura -"Sus hormonas están pasando por un momento un poco delicado."- Le dio un golpecito en el hombro para animarla. -"Bien, vámonos!"- A Laura le encantaba conducir su destartalado coche._

* * *

><p>Por mucho que en su momento le disgustara, prefería esa sonrisa que la expresión fría que Derek tenía ahora.<p>

-"No he visto a Laura desde el instituto"- dijo ella, obedientemente.

El hombre lobo se centró en su voz y en el latido de su corazón. Nada. No detectó nada raro. Decía la verdad. Dio un paso atrás y desvió la vista sintiéndose decepcionado. Dudando los motivos que le habían llevado a creer que ella sabría algo.

-"No estabas con ella cuando…"- comenzó Anne a preguntar sin atreverse a finalizar la frase.

Derek volvió a fijar su vista en ella. Esta vez sus ojos ya no la miraban con dureza, sino que mostraban una mezcla de dolor y culpa. -"Laura estaba desaparecida. Vine aquí buscándola y la encontré…"- su voz se apagó, incapaz de pronunciar esa última palabra.

Anne sólo asintió. Derek se estaba guardando un montón de emociones en su interior, no necesitaba tocarle para saberlo. No es que él se hubiera dejado. Fue el primero en darse cuenta que ella era diferente y estaba segura que ese era el motivo por el que nunca habían sido capaces de llevarse bien.

Ahora Derek no parecía tan amenazador, así que Anne se atrevió a avanzar un par de pasos por su pequeño salón, alejándose de la puerta de entrada y poniendo algo más de espacio entre ellos dos. Sus dedos acariciaron sin quererlo su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón, dudando si debería decirle lo poco que sabía.

-"Hay algo que no me estás contando"- dijo Derek, con renovado interés, al notar como su pulso se había acelerado levemente.

Anne le miró, no muy segura de qué hacer. Dudó unos segundos más, antes de sacar su móvil del bolsillo. -"Me llamó hace un par de semanas"- dijo al fin.

-"Qué te dijo?"- preguntó Derek, esa era una de las pocas pistas sobre lo que su hermana había estado haciendo que tenía.

-"Estaba en clase, así que la llamada fue directa al buzón de voz."- añadió la chica con un tono de arrepentimiento. -"Quieres oírlo?"- preguntó, y sin esperar respuesta, se movió ágilmente por el menú del teléfono un par de segundos antes de que el mensaje comenzara a reproducirse.

Derek contuvo la respiración y apretó los puños con fuerza mientras la suave voz de su hermana llenaba la habitación.

-"Hola Anne, son Laura… Laura Hale. Se que hace mucho que no nos vemos, pero necesitaría pedirte un favor. Em, si pudiéramos vernos mañana por la tarde, en la hamburguesería a la que solíamos ir… Gracias."- su voz había sonado seria, casi sin emoción, durante la mayor parte del mensaje, excepto la última palabra. Había sonado más suave, más como la Laura anterior al incendio.

-"No le devolví la llamada"- le dijo Anne, con ese tono de culpa de nuevo. -"Y la estuve esperando toda la tarde, pero no apareció"-

Derek asintió, su vista moviéndose rápida por el salón pero sin que su mente procesara lo que veía. Estaba demasiado ocupado procesando la información recién adquirida. Quizás Laura hubiera muerto durante ese intervalo de tiempo? Entre la llamada a Anne y su cita? Y que era ese ruido que se oía de fondo mientras Laura hablaba?

-"Podrías enviarme ese mensaje?"- le dijo al fin.

Anne asintió algo sorprendida. Esa era la primera frase que le dirigía que no sonaba como una orden. -"Aún tienes el mismo número?"-

Él sólo asintió. Segundos después notó como su móvil vibraba en el bolsillo interior de su cazadora. Sintiéndose algo mejor al pensar que aquello no había sido una completa perdida de tiempo, se dirigió a la puerta.

-"Qué esperabas encontrar aquí, Derek?"- le dijo ella, haciendo que se detuviera. -"Parecias algo decepcionado cuando has visto que no sabía nada"-

Él la miró con ojos fríos de nuevo. Había usado esa habilidad rara con él? No la había tocado…

Ella sonrió levemente, como si supiera lo que él estaba pensando. -"En serio creías que yo había tenido algo que ver con lo ocurrido a Laura?"- ahora su voz sonaba entre enfada e incrédula.

-"No eres exactamente normal"- se limitó a responder él. Viniendo de cualquier otra persona, eso habría sonado como un insulto, viniendo de Derek, era más la constatación de un hecho.

-"Tampoco lo eres tú"- fue la respuesta que obtuvo. Se puso tenso y apretó los puños, preguntándose cuanto sobre el secreto de su familia sabría ella.

-"Cierto"- murmuró finalmente.

La respiración de Anne se agitó un momento. No había sido hasta unos años después que había sido capaz de unir todos los puntos y ahora él acababa de confirmar sus sospechas.

-"No hubiera estado mal saber que no era el único bicho raro de la escuela"- dijo ella.

-"No somos de la misma especie"- respondió él, cortante. Y a Anne se le antojó incluso algo racista. Saber que existía un mundo sobrenatural la habría ayudado a entender mejor lo que le pasaba, sobretodo esos días en los que creía que se estaba volviendo loca.

-"Si creías que yo había tenido algo que ver, es que no tienes ni idea de lo que le ha pasado a Laura"- dijo molesta, sin poder contenerse. Sus anteriores palabras le habían dolido.

Derek sintió que su cuerpo volvía tensarse y apretó los puños de nuevo. Esas palabras le habían sentado como una bofetada.

-"Tengo dos sospechosos y te aseguro que encontraré al que le hizo eso"- le gruñó, más enfadado consigo mismo que con ella. La miró unos segundos más en silencio, preguntándose por que ella siempre había sido capaz de incomodarle tanto, antes de abrir la puerta y marcharse.

Anne respiró más tranquila y se dejó caer en el sofá. Esta había sido una visita realmente incómoda.

* * *

><p>Derek se sentó en su coche y colocó las llaves en el contacto, pero no lo puso en marcha. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de la cazadora y pasó la siguiente hora reproduciendo el mensaje de Laura una y otra vez. Centrando sus sentidos en su voz primero y en los sonidos ambientales después, hasta que consiguió discernir el lugar desde donde Laura estaba llamando.<p>

Escuchó el mensaje un par de veces más para asegurarse que estaba en lo cierto. Parecía que estaba en el hospital. Qué hacía ella allí? Desde el incendio ambos habían evitado ese lugar, por si acaso estaba siendo vigilado por algún cazador. Habría mejorado su tío? Nadie le había dicho nada. Tendría ese lugar algo que ver con lo que le había pasado a Laura después? Había descubierto algo allí? Dejó caer el teléfono en el asiento del copiloto y puso el coche en marcha decidido a averiguarlo.

* * *

><p>El día ya sólo podía mejorar, pensó Stiles mientras esperaba que Scott saliera de la ducha. El entrenamiento de lacrosse había sido especialmente tenso. Jackson se la tenía jurada a Scott desde que había conseguido ser titular y, después de su espectacular actuación en el primer partido de la temporada, la situación no había mejorado.<p>

Durante ese entrenamiento en particular, el joven había sido especialmente duro con Scott. Provocándole y riéndose de él delante de todos. Stiles sabía el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo su amigo para no cambiar y borrarle al chico la sonrisa de un zarpazo.

Se habían quedado los últimos en el vestuario. Scott llevaba un buen rato en la ducha intentando calmarse.

Unos minutos después, Scott se sentó al lado de Stiles y comenzó a vestirse.

-"Estas bien?"- preguntó el segundo. Scott asintió -"Jackson ha estado especialmente insistente hoy"- comentó Stiles.

El joven lobo suspiró, cansado. -"Cree que tomo esteroides o algo así"- se encogió de hombros. -"supongo que intenta descubrirme"-

Unos minutos más tarde, ambos salieron del instituto en dirección al jeep de Stiles, hablando animadamente hasta que Scott vaciló y alzó la vista. Stiles miró algo confuso por la reacción de su amigo en la misma dirección, sólo para ver como Derek se apoyaba contra su jeep. -"Esto se está convirtiendo en una costumbre"- susurró el chico. -"Crees que viene a agradecernos que le salváramos la vida cuando le hirieron con la bala mágica?"- pregunto esperanzado.

Scott miró a Derek y por su expresión seria supo que ese no era el caso.

-"O igual viene a vengarse por haberle metido en la cárcel por todo el asunto del cadáver de su hermana"- aventuró otra posibilidad Stiles, quien también se había percatado de la expresión fría del hombre lobo.

Notó como a su lado Scott se tensaba un poco. -"Qué?"- le preguntó.

Los oídos de Scott habían captado algo que había pasado completamente desapercibido a su amigo.

-"Dice que puede oírte"- le susurró.

-"Arg!"- soltó un gritito Stiles. Cómo había podido pensar que el día iba a mejorar, cuando era probable que el hombre lobo estuviera allí para cumplir su amenaza de arrancarle la garganta con sus dientes.

Empezaron a caminar de nuevo y se acercaron a Derek.

-"Ella es una Argent!"- dijo éste sin más, directo al grano, muy propio de él.

Scott suspiró algo aliviado, se trataba de eso. -"No te fue tan mal el otro día."- le dijo, sin dejar que el chico mayor le intimidara. -"cuando conseguí una de esas balas de su casa para ti."-

Derek frunció el ceño. -"Que ella no sepa nada sobre nuestra especie, no quiere decir que su padre no te vaya a descubrir si le das tiempo"-

-"Mira"- respiró hondo Scott para tranquilizarse, el tema de Allison no era negociable. -"Ni su padre ni nadie sabe nada. Ya me controlo un poco más, así que…"-

El bufido molesto que soltó Derek le hizo detenerse. -"Has estado a punto de cambiar dos veces durante el entrenamiento de hoy"-

Scott le miró incrédulo. Le estaba espiando?

-"Todo esto del hombre lobo acosador es cada vez más preocupante. Tío, búscate un hobby"- comentó Stiles.

El hombre lobo centró su atención en el segundo adolescente. -"Normalmente, el que más tiempo pasa al lado de un hombre lobo descontrolado es el que primero muere"- le dijo fríamente.

Stiles dio un paso atras. Vale, igual no había pensado del todo bien toda esta situación.

Scott negó con la cabeza y le dio un golpe en el brazo para tranquilizarle.

-"Tienes que dejar de verla"- continuó Derek.

Justo en ese momento el móvil de Scott comenzó a sonar. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y, como si supiera que estaban hablando de ella, Allison le estaba llamando.

Derek, con un rápido movimiento, le quitó el teléfono. El chico, sin pensar en lo que hacía, alargó el brazo y soltando un gruñido medio animal, le arrebato el aparato. Al mirar su mano vio garras en lugar de uñas y se sorprendió.

Derek iba a decirle algo pero un débil sonido captó su atención. Le había parecido oír a alguien entre los coches, cerca de ellos. Buscó con su desarrollada vista y gruñó al ver a Jackson mirándoles con los ojos como platos. No le quedó duda a ninguno que el chico había sido testigo del descuido de Scott.

Jackson esperaba en su coche a que Scott saliera con intención de interrogarle sobre qué era lo que estaba tomando, ya que le parecía imposible esa mejora en el chico de un año a otro. Cuando Scott salió del instituto, vio aparecer a Derek, así que salió de su coche y se acercó lo justo para poder escuchar su conversación sin ser descubierto. No había conseguido entender casi nada, pero sí había visto como la mano de Scott cambiaba ante sus ojos.

Cuando escuchó el gruñido casi animal de Derek Hale y como éste avanzaba hacia él amenazadoramente, no pudo evitar salir corriendo presa del pánico.

Stiles y Scott vieron como el hombre lobo se lanzaba a la carrera tras Jackson y, tras intercambiar una mirada de preocupación, ambos chicos corrieron tras ellos.

Jackson entró en el instituto, seguido de cerca por Derek, podía escuchar sus pasos tras él. Consiguió girar en el pasillo cercano, pero una fuerte mano le agarró del brazo y le hizo detenerse. Si el joven no le hubiera estampado contra las taquillas cercanas, habría perdido el equilibrio y habría caído al suelo.

-"Qué es lo que has visto?"- le preguntó Derek, amenazadoramente, mientras con un brazo lo aplastaba contra las taquillas.

-"Na… Nada"- susurró atemorizado el chico. Sentía como sudor frío empezaba a deslizarse por su frente mientras su respiración se entrecortaba.

-"Mientes"- gruñó Derek.

Los ojos de Jackson se abrieron sorprendidos cuando vio que la mano libre de Derek había dejado de parecer una mano humana y era similar a las garras que le había visto a Scott. En ese momento comprendió como el joven le había hecho esa fea herida en su nuca unos días atrás. Tembló cuando Derek alzó su mano.

-"Derek, no!"- gritó Scott, interponiéndose entre los dos chicos y apartando al mayor de un empujón.

Jackson temblaba contra las taquillas y habría jurado que los ojos de Scott habían brillado por un segundo. Sus manos seguían sin parecer humanas.

-"No iba a hacerle nada"- se quejó Derek.

-"No creo que entendamos lo mismo por nada"- comentó Stiles, mirando de los dos hombres lobo a Jackson, no muy seguro de cómo iban a solucionar ese embrollo. Jackson no parecía muy dispuesto a cooperar…

El chico rubio aprovechó que no le prestaban atención y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, buscando una salida. Derek le miró y gruñó de nuevo. Lo que hizo que Jackson se apoyara contra las taquillas otra vez, atemorizado. Su mente apenas era capaz de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

Tanto Derek como Scott desviaron la vista al mismo tiempo hacia la puerta más allá de Jackson. Se oían pisadas que se acercaban a ellos lentamente. Derek cerró sus manos en puños y cuando las volvió a abrir sus garras habían desaparecido. Le echó una mirada a Scott indicándole que hiciera lo mismo. Este cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó tranquilizarse, pero no lo logró.

Medio segundo después la puerta se abrió. Jackson miró esperanzado a la persona que acababa de aparecer y no le importó que fuera más bajita y menos corpulenta que él. Se lanzó hacia ella de todos modos, colocándose detrás y dejándola entre sus atacantes y él.

-"Ya estamos todos"- suspiró Stiles al ver aparecer a la Srta. Bennet. Miró a Scott quien intentaba esconder sus garras tras su espalda. Ahora sí que no había manera de arreglar eso.

-"Profesora, profesora"- balbuceaba Jackson, agarrándola de la ropa y tirando de ella para alejarse de los tres chicos.

-"Qué ocurre aquí?"- preguntó, mirando brevemente a cada uno de ellos y deteniéndose unos segundos más en Scott.

-"Garras"- decía Jackson, tocándose la nuca distraídamente. -"Esos dos no son humanos, tienen garras"- añadió, su voz llena de miedo.

-"Calmate"- le dijo ésta, mirándole con preocupación. -"Qué es lo que sucede, Jackson?"-

-"No son normales, sus manos…"- repitió el chico -"…no parecen humanas"-

Anne miró de nuevo a Derek quien permanecía en silencio junto a Scott, antes de volver su atención al aterrorizado chico.

Ella le sonrió, dejando caer su bolsa de deporte al suelo. -"A mi me parecen bastante normales"-

-"No"- la miró Jackson algo indignado, es que estaba ciega. Se pasó la mano de nuevo por la herida de su nuca.

Anne colocó su mano en su cuello al percatarse y le obligó a girar la cabeza. Suspiró molesta al ver las marcas en su piel. No le extrañaba que el chico estuviera tan asustado. Sin perder el contacto con su piel, le pidió que se calmara. Y sin entender muy bien el motivo, Jackson empezó a sentirse mejor. Poco a poco, el miedo que había sentido se iba alejando de su mente y reemplazando por cierta calma.

-"Pero yo he visto…"- le dijo, no muy seguro del motivo por el que ya no estaba asustado.

-"No has visto nada. A sus manos no les pasa nada"- dijo ella.

-"A sus manos no les pasa nada"- repitió tontamente Jackson.

Stiles y Scott se miraron sorprendido, qué había sido eso?

-"No te has encontrado con ninguno de ellos esta tarde. Has salido del entreno y te has ido directamente a casa"- siguió ella.

-"Sí, me he ido directo a casa"- repitió él.

-"Bien"- Jackson y Anne comenzaron a andar a la vez, avanzaron por el pasillo y una vez pasaron de largo a los tres chicos, Anne deslizó la mano de la nuca de Jackson, perdiendo el contacto con su blanca piel.

-"Nos vemos mañana, Jackson"- le sonrió ella.

-"Adios, profesora"- simplemente dijo él.

Anne observó como el chico salía del edificio antes de suspirar y girarse.

-"Eso ha sido alucinante!"- decía Stiles, sin acabar de entender muy bien lo que había visto. -"Ha sido como… ha sido como…"- No encontraba la palabra apropiada, lo que no solía pasarle a menudo.

Ella pasó por su lado sin prestarle mucha atención a su balbuceo y recogió su bolsa de deporte. Desvió un momento su vista a Derek para comprobar lo que ya sabía, él la miraba detenidamente con expresión seria. Genial, lo último que había querido hacer era usar su habilidad delante de él… otra vez.

-"… como un jedi!"- finalizó Stiles haciendo el movimiento de mano que hacían los jedis en las películas.

Anne le miró un segundo sorprendida. -"Mira que me han llamado cosas y a nadie se le había ocurrido eso"- murmuró, mientras colocaba un mechón un poco húmedo de cabello tras su oreja. Stiles sonrió satisfecho. -"Yo lo llamo mi raro sexto sentido o locura transitoria, según el día."- se encogió de hombros.

-"Es empatía, empatía por contacto"- les interrumpió Derek, quien había observado en silencio como ella había calmado al chico y le había hecho creer que nada fuera de lo normal había pasado. Como sospechaba, le había tenido que tocar para hacerlo. Vio que ella aún se frotaba la mano contra el pantalón como si intentara limpiarse.

-"A ese crío lo tienes aterrorizado"- le dijo, más seria. -"No has madurado nada, sigues siendo un matón"-

Derek se puso tenso. -"No soy yo quien le ha borrado la memoria"-

Anne sonrió sin humor. -"Y cual era tu plan? El chico te ha descubierto y tú que ibas a hacer? Tenerlo amenazado el resto de su vida? Sin duda es un plan mucho mejor!"- sentenció ella.

-"En serio le has borrado la mente?"- preguntó Stiles, un montón de preguntas se peleaban en su cabecita por salir. -"Puedes leer los pensamientos? Y mover objetos…"-

Derek alzó una mano molesto, indicándole que se callara. -"Es empática, no telépata. Y tampoco mueve objetos. Sólo siente las emociones de los demás y, por lo visto, también las manipula"-

-"Interesante"- murmuró Stiles, decidido a investigar un poco más sobre el tema esa misma noche. El trabajo de química tendría que esperar.

-"Eso quiere decir que Jackson ya no sospechará más de mi?"- preguntó, esperanzado, Scott.

Anne le miró con cierto interés. -"Jackson sospecha que no juegas limpio. Es testarudo, así que lo tendrás de nuevo encima en un par de días"- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Scott suspiró decepcionado. -"Tú, en cambio, le aterras"- añadió mirando a Derek. -"Bonito regalo le hiciste"- dijo, tocándose la nuca en el lugar donde Jackson tenía sus heridas.

-"Eso no fue queriendo"- se defendió Derek.

-"Y eso?"- señaló a Scott.

Derek la miró con incredulidad unos segundos. Le estaba acusando de morder a Scott? -"Crees que he sido yo?"- le frunció el ceño.

-"No lo has sido?"- le miró seria, intentado averiguar la verdad.

-"Y qué cree Jackson de mi?"- interrumpió Stiles.

Anne desvió la vista de Derek un segundo. -"Que eres un incordio"- se limitó a decir.

-"Oh!"- puso cara de decepción.

-"Vamos, suficiente por hoy"- les dijo, obligando a Stiles y Scott a caminar delante de ella. Los chicos obedecieron, aunque algo a regañadientes. Stiles aún tenía muchas preguntas.

Les guió hasta la puerta del edificio y se quedó mirando desde el último escalón como subían al jeep, cuando una idea cruzó su mente.

-"Eh! Stiles!"- le llamó, cuando pasaron con el coche por delante de ella. -"Estos no son los droides que buscáis."- dijo, moviendo la mano exactamente igual que Obi Wan en StarWars y conteniendo la risa.

Stiles la miró un segundo abriendo la boca sin saber que decir, luego se giró hacia Scott. -"Tio, si fuera diez años mayor…"- se lamentó, antes de salir del aparcamiento.

Anne observó como el vehículo se perdía a lo lejos antes de volverse hacia Derek quien permanecía a unos pasos de ella, mirándola serio, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-"Vas a contarme que pasa con Scott?"- preguntó cruzando los brazos ante su pecho.

-"Le mordieron"- simplemente dijo Derek. Anne alzó una ceja indicándole que elaborara. -"Hay otro. Un Alpha. Está solo y le quiere en su manada"-

-"Un Alpha?"- preguntó ella. Quizás había intuido el secreto de los hermanos Hale años atrás, pero no sabía nada de su mundo.

-"Es el líder de una manada. Son más fuertes. Más animales."- le aclaró él.

Ella le miró unos segundos mientras encajaba las piezas en su mente. -"Los ataques de animales…"- murmuró, refiriéndose a las últimas muertes que habían habido en la zona. El joven asintió. -"Laura también?"- casi susurró.

La expresión de Derek pasó de seria e impasible a una de preocupación. -"No estoy seguro. La cosa esté entre el Alpha y los cazadores."-

-"Cazadores…"- murmuró ella. Sí, había un montón de cosas que no sabía sobre su mundo y, la verdad, tampoco las quería saber. Porque, siendo sincera, de qué le servia saber que un hombre lobo era el responsable de esas muertes en lugar que un puma? Eso era aún más terrorífico.

-"Creo que no necesito saber más."- le dijo comenzando a caminar hacia su coche. -"Intenta no asustar a ningún niño más"- añadió, sin mirarle, alzando un brazo a modo de despedida.

Derek la observó alejarse. Durante unos segundos creyó que sería mejor así, dejar que se marchara antes de que se viera implicada en algo que la superaba. Luego cambio de opinión. Ya entendía que era lo que su hermana quería pedirle y, al ver el uso que le había dado a su habilidad hacia unos minutos, comprendió que era una pista que debía seguir. Decidido, caminó tras ella hasta que llegaron a su coche.

-"Creía que eso de seguirme ya se había acabado"- le dijo, sin mirarle, mientras metía la bolsa de deporte en el maletero.

-"Sé lo que Laura quería pedirte"- dijo Derek sin rodeos. Ella alzó la vista sorprendida. Cerró el maletero y avanzó hacia él, la sorpresa sustituida por curiosidad. -"Necesitaba preguntarle algo a alguien"- explicó él vagamente. Ella alzó una ceja esperando algo más de información. -"Puede que esta persona no pueda hablar."-

Anne asintió. Así que era eso, después de más de seis años sin verse, Laura la había llamado para usar su raro sexto sentido. Posiblemente era la única persona con esa habilidad que conocía. Se sintió un poco decepcionada. En el fondo esperaba que esa llamada indicara que Laura quería hacer las paces con ella.

-"No sé"- suspiró, masajeándose levemente el hombro derecho y notando por primera vez lo cansada que estaba. -"después de lo que ha pasado con Jackson, es posible que pienses que me gusta interferir en las emociones de los demás. Pero te aseguro que no es así."- Negó con la cabeza antes de sacar las llaves del coche del bolsillo.

-"Es importante"- insistió Derek.

-"Estoy segura de que lo es pero…"- le miró algo dubitativa -"… no se lo puedes pedir a otra persona?"-

Derek alzó las cejas sorprendido -"A menos que tú conozcas a alguien más?"- sugirió.

Ella chasqueó la lengua y entrecerró los ojos, valorando la situación un momento. -"Sólo conozco a otro como yo… y no es de fiar."- añadió. Derek notó como su latido se había acelerado levemente. Como si la persona de la que hablaba le diera miedo.

-"Creo que es mejor que me quede al margen de esto."- dijo ella al fin. Todo le iría mejor si no se metía en ese lío, que ya parecía lo suficientemente peligroso desde fuera.

-"Iremos mañana, entonces"- sentenció él, ignorando su última frase.

-"Que tengas suerte con tus alphas y tus cazadores"- le dijo ella, ignorando la frase de él.

-"Cuando salgas de trabajar"- siguió él.

-"Y cuida de Scott"- continuó ella, entrando en el coche.

-"Te recogeré aquí."- añadió él.

-"Mmm"- la escuchó, mientras cogía la puerta del coche pero no llegaba a cerrarla. -"Deberías dejar de venir por el instituto, ya has asustado a suficientes niños."-

-"En tu casa, entonces"- dijo él.

Ella suspiró y cerró la puerta. -"Ya te he dicho que no"- la oyó decir desde el interior del vehículo.

-"Hasta mañana"- murmuró Derek mientras observaba como el coche se alejaba.

* * *

><p><em>Pues esto es todo por el momento. Si no es mucho pedir, tomaros uno segunditos para decirme lo que os ha parecido el capitulo, please.<em>

_Hasta pronto ;)  
><em>


	4. Cap4

_Hola, pues aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo. Espero que os guste y, por favor, dejad un comentario, sólo tardareis un segundito y a mi me animaria muchisimo saber vuestra opinión._

* * *

><p><strong>Cap4<strong>

-"Es persistente, en eso no ha cambiado"- murmuró Anne para sí, cuando vio bajar a Derek de un coche negro que acababa de aparcar delante del suyo.

Bajó del vehículo no muy segura de qué hacer. Le había dado muchas vueltas a si debía o no acceder a su petición. Había pasado parte de la noche despierta pensando en ello sin llegar a ninguna decisión. No le gustaba usar su raro sexto sentido para inmiscuirse en los sentimientos de otras personas. Poder hacerlo no le daba derecho a hacerlo. Tenía su lección muy bien aprendida. Pero él había insistido en que era importante… y no había sido idea suya, sino de Laura. Si hubiera sido ella quien se lo hubiera pedido, cuál habría sido su respuesta?

Alzó la vista hacia el hombre lobo y sin quererlo su vista se posó en el coche junto a éste. Un camaro negro…

-"Vaya, mientras tú te has hecho mayor, él se ha hecho joven"- comentó, señalando al vehículo, haciendo referencia a que éste no se parecía en nada al destartalado viejo camaro azul que solía compartir con su hermana.

-"No es el mismo coche"- se limitó a medio gruñir él, observándola acercarse.

-"No lo habría dicho nunca"- murmuró ella mientras se paraba a su lado, preguntándose qué le habría pasado a su sentido del humor.

-"Has pensado en lo que hablamos ayer?"- dijo él. Anne asintió. Él alzó una ceja para que elaborara. Ella se encogió de hombros para que elaborara él. -"Y bien?"- cedió él al fin.

-"Sólo haré esto una vez"- le dijo, alzando un dedo ante ella. -"si no obtenemos el resultado que esperas, mala suerte."-

Él asintió, algo más relajado ahora que ella había accedido. Con un gesto le indicó que subiera al coche.

-"Esto va a ser divertido"- la escuchó murmurar mientras se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto. Derek ignoró su comentario y puso el vehículo en marcha.

Condujo durante quince minutos en completo silencio. La radio estaba apagada y ella no hizo ademán de empezar una conversación. La miró de reojo sólo para comprobar que seguía allí, absorta en sus pensamientos, mirando por la ventanilla.

Notaba que estaba nerviosa, su pulso más acelerado de lo habitual, y algo incómoda. Lo que no tenía claro era si eso lo provocaba él o su petición. No le hubiera extrañado si se tratara de lo primero, nunca había sido muy amigable con ella.

Unos minutos más tarde paró el coche frente a un amplio edificio de grandes ventanales. En la puerta de entrada había un gran letrero en el que se podía leer: Beacon Hills Hospital – Long Term Care Facility.

Anne le miró sorprendida mientras bajaba del vehículo. El día anterior no había entendido del todo cuando Derek le dijo que esa persona podía no ser capaz de hablar. Ahora empezaba a tener una idea de qué se trataba.

-"Vas a contarme que hacemos aquí?"- le preguntó, caminando a su lado.

-"Laura te llamó desde aquí"- respondió Derek, abriendo la acristalada puerta y dejándola entrar primero. La guió por un blanco pasillo hasta una de las habitaciones en la que había un hombre sentado en una silla de ruedas. En los cuarenta, delgado, cabello castaño y ojos claros, pero lo que mas destacaba de su aspecto era la quemadura que le cubría el lado derecho de la cara.

-"Quién es?"- le preguntó, volviéndose para ver como Derek cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

-"Mi tío, Peter Hale"- Cuando sus ojos miraron hacia el inmóvil hombre su expresión cambio, por primera vez mostró algo de emoción, algo de pena mezclada con rabia y culpabilidad. Anne estuvo tentada de tocarle para verificarlo, pero se contuvo. -"Fue el único que sobrevivió al incendio"- continuó él sin mirarla -"Está así desde entonces"-

La escuchó moverse algo incómodo. -"No sé exactamente como esperas que te ayude"- Él se volvió para mirarla. -"No soy médium, ni leo la mente. Eso suponiendo que haya algo que leer, puede que ni siquiera nos oiga."-

Derek negó con la cabeza. No iba a aceptar que le dijera que su tío estaba perdido para siempre. Era toda la familia que le quedaba.

-"Aún en el caso de que funcione, no es como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos y darte frases completas, serán solo emociones"- continuó ella.

-"Eso es mejor que nada"- le dijo, mientras colocaba a su tío frente a la cama y se sentaba sobre ésta delante de él.

Anne suspiró, no muy segura de que esto fuera a salir bien, y se sentó al lado de Derek. Algo insegura, alzó su mano derecha y la acercó al enfermo. Dudó un par de segundos antes de decidirse a tocar levemente una de sus pálidas manos.

Derek la observó en silencio como miraba los ojos vacíos de su tío mientras rozaba su piel con dos dedos. Poco a poco cubrió el dorso de su mano con la suya y cerró los ojos. -"Algo?"- preguntó él.

Ella siseó antes de abrir los ojos y retirar su mano. -"Vale, tenemos un ganador."- dijo, mirando al joven hombre lobo a su lado. Derek alzó ambas cejas esperando algo más de información, la vio dudar un segundo antes de seguir. -"Hay mucho dolor y rabia ahí dentro"- dijo al fin, restregándose la palma de la mano contra la tela del pantalón distraídamente. -"No es el mejor de los sitios donde vivir."- Ladeó la cabeza. -"La buena noticia es que parece que sí puede oírnos"- continuó algo más decidida. -"Cuando has hablado he sentido otra emoción, ha sido sólo un segundo, un destello, no he captado bien qué era"-

Derek asintió y apoyó su mano sobre la de su tío. Lo sabía, lo sabía. No estaba sólo.

Anne le observó en silencio, sintiéndose algo incómoda de nuevo. Esa era una situación bastante personal y ella se sentía como una intrusa en esa habitación de hospital.

-"Mmm"- intentó llamar la atención de Derek. -"Cómo lo vamos a hacer?"-

Él soltó la mano de su tío antes de responder. -"Yo le iré haciendo preguntas y tú me dices lo que siente, vale?"- Su expresión había cambiado por completo. Ya no era fría ni tenía ese aura que intimidaba a su alrededor. Ahora realmente aparentaba su edad. Era la primera vez que le dejaba ver a través de su fachada.

-"Preparada?"- le dijo, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-"Las preguntas tendrán que ser lo más específicas posibles."- le dijo. Cuando vio que él asentía, volvió a poner su mano sobre la del enfermo. -"Dale"-

Derek respiró hondo antes de comenzar. -"Tio, sé que puedes oírme"-

Esta vez Anne captó mejor la emoción que la voz de Derek generaba. -"Afecto"- susurró, no demasiado alta por no interferir en la _conversación_, pero lo justo para que los oídos de Derek lo escucharan.

-"Laura ha muerto"- dijo éste, directo al grano.

-"Pena"- susurró Anne.

-"Volvió a Beacon Hills buscando respuestas y alguien la mató"-

-"Rabia"- escuchó decir a Anne.

-"Sé que ella vino a verte"- continuó Derek. -"Te dijo si había descubierto algo?"-

Anne negó con la cabeza. -"Demasiado general"- se quejó.

-"Descubrió Laura algo más del incendio?"- reformuló su pregunta.

-"Sólo dolor"- susurró ella.

-"Sabía quien lo había provocado?"- siguió él.

-"Más dolor"- dijo ella de nuevo.

Derek suspiró molesto, viendo que su tío no parecía cooperar demasiado con el tema del incendio o las intenciones de su hermana, así que decidió cambiar de tema.

-"Hay un hombre lobo en la zona que ha atacado a varias personas. Es un Alpha sin manada. Sabes si había alguien más como nosotros en la ciudad?"- preguntó.

Anne frunció el ceño. -"Juraría que eso ha sido culpa pero ha sido sólo un momento"-

Derek se animó, parecía que había dado en el clavo y su tío sí estaba al tanto del asunto del Alpha. -"Es alguien que conocemos?"-

-"Otra vez… Sí, parece culpa y algo más…"- murmuró ella.

-"Está relacionado con nuestra familia?"- siguió Derek con su batería de preguntas. Al ver que Anne asentía, continuó, temiendo la respuesta a su siguiente pregunta. -"Alguien más sobrevivió al incendio?"- dijo al fin. Y si esas muertes las había provocado alguien de su familia?

Vio como Anne se echaba hacia delante, acercándose más a su tío y ponía una segunda mano sobre la de éste. Sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, sus labios apretados en una fina línea, su mente concentrada en captar esa emoción que se le escapaba. De pronto, abrió los ojos de golpe y apartó las manos de su tío como si su contacto le quemara. Escuchó como su corazón se aceleraba y su respiración se trababa en su garganta.

Un latigazo de dolor, extrema agonía, había cruzado la mente del hombre en el momento en que más concentrada estaba, y por tanto, más vulnerable era y no le había dado tiempo a bloquearla. Intentó respirar, cogiendo grandes bocanadas de aire, pero los pulmones le quemaban… y también las manos. Las movió rápidamente para intentar quitar esa sensación. -"Joder, joder"- repetía.

-"Estás bien?"- Escuchó que Derek le preguntaba. Volvió la vista hacia él y se asustó al ver lo cerca que estaba.

-"No me toques, no me toques."- le dijo, medio histérica, intentando alejarse de él. Por desgracia la cama no era tan grande como a ella le habría gustado. Intentó ponerse en pie, pero sus piernas no la sostuvieron.

Con un acto reflejo, al ver que ella iba a caer al suelo, Derek alcanzó su mano. Anne le miró asustada. Y él lo sintió, lo mismo que sentía ella, lo que sentía su tío. Un latigazo de dolor le recorrió el cuerpo cortándole la respiración. Anne le soltó y el dolor desapareció. Aún así, necesitó unos segundos para recuperarse.

-"Lo siento, lo siento"- decía ella, sentada en el suelo, a los pies de la cama.

-"Qué ha sido…?"- preguntó, poniéndose en pie y acercándose a ella. Se arrodilló ante la chica y puso una mano sobre la tela de la chaqueta que le cubría el hombro.

Anne alzó la vista, algo más calmada, pero frotando con fuerza ambas manos contra sus pantalones. -"Si no estuviera catatónico, te diría que lo ha hecho expresamente"- Él la miró sorprendido. -"Ha sido como intentar escuchar un sonido lejano y que, de pronto, alguien te grite en el oído"- le explicó ella. -"No estaba preparada."- Derek asintió, conocía esa sensación. Miró a su tío preocupado. Lo había hecho expresamente? Había algo que no quería que él descubriera?

-"No sé si esto te ha servido de algo"- la escuchó decir y se volvió hacia ella. -"pero no pienso volver a tocarle."- sentenció con un tono que no dejaba lugar a negociación.

Derek asintió, tampoco podía pedirle más en el estado en el que estaba. Su pulso aún estaba acelerado y notaba como sus manos temblaban levemente.

-"Te llevaré a casa"- dijo, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

* * *

><p>El camino de vuelta se les antojó más largo a ambos. Derek miraba de reojo a la chica a su lado. Ya estaba más tranquila, aún así parecía preocupada. Anne miraba hacia la carretera sin prestar mucha atención a lo que veía. Estaba cansada. Las actividades de esa tarde la habían dejado agotada. No estaba acostumbrada a usar su habilidad de esa manera. Suspiró e intentó reacomodarse en el asiento. Lo último que quería era quedarse dormida en el coche con Derek a su lado.<p>

Le miró de reojo. Su expresión volvía a ser fría. Esa aura intimidante había vuelto a él nada más salir de la habitación de su tío y había fulminado con la mirada a todas las personas con las que se había cruzado en el pasillo. Sus barreras estaban otra vez alzadas, dejando al resto del mundo fuera. Incluida a ella. Y eso le molestó. Había visto que no siempre era así. Con su tío había sido cálido, y de su pequeño ataque de histeria, la había ayudado a recomponerse pacientemente, casi había sido agradable con ella. Y ahora volvía a ser el señor mirada fría. Por algún motivo eso estaba haciendo que se enfadara.

-"Gracias"- le escuchó decir, sin emoción en la voz. Anne le miró, pero él no se volvió hacia ella, su vista fija en la carretera. Eso aún la hizo enfadar más y, sin poder contenerse, contestó: -"No lo he hecho por ti"- Eso sí hizo que la mirara. -"Lo he hecho por Laura. Además no te va a salir gratis."-

Él volvió a mirarla, serio, y le indicó con un gesto que siguiera hablando.

-"Quiero que me contestes a una pregunta"- dijo ella. -"Y quiero la verdad."-

Él centró su atención en la carretera unos segundos, antes de asentir brevemente. Después de todo lo que había pasado esa tarde, se lo había ganado. -"Dispara"-

-"Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Laura?"- preguntó. Derek la miró sin comprender a qué se refería. -"Cuando ella decidió que debíamos dejar de ser amigas, sé que tú tuviste algo que ver."- le aclaró. -"Así que, qué le dijiste?"-

Él se encogió de hombros. -"La verdad"- dijo, simplemente, la vista en la carretera frente a él.

Anne rió sin humor. -"La verdad es subjetiva a cada persona. Es sólo una versión de los hechos. En este caso, tú versión"- le espetó.

-"Mi versión fue bastante fiel a los hechos."- le respondió él, molesto.

-"Seguro"- murmuró ella, deseando llegar a casa cuanto antes.

* * *

><p><em>Era una tradición anual. Los gemelos O'Brien celebraban su cumpleaños invitando a buena parte del instituto a su casa. Esta parecía más una mansión de dos plantas con un gran jardín. Esa era una fiesta que nadie quería perderse, y de la que luego se hablaba y cotilleaba durante semanas.<em>

_Anne, intentaba abrirse paso entre la multitud, con un vestido granate que le llegaba un poco por encima de las rodillas y con un ribete negro en la cintura como único complemento. Se sentía un poco fuera de lugar allí. Nunca se había sentido muy cómoda con vestido. Alzó la vista y buscó desesperada al grupo de amigos con el que había ido a la fiesta. Dónde se habían metido? Se había separado un momento, sólo unos segundos, para servirse un refresco y los había perdido de vista. No sólo eso, sino que estaba rodeada de gente que no conocía de nada. Cuando empezaba a plantearse la posibilidad de haber sido misteriosamente teletransportada a un universo paralelo en el que aparentemente no tenía amigos, consiguió ver a alguien que le resultaba familiar._

_Esquivando chicos excesivamente alegres, consiguió llegar hasta la puerta del jardín. Desde allí vio como Derek se apoyaba contra su coche. Las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y la cabeza levemente inclinada, parecía que olisqueaba el aire. De pronto, vio como el muchacho se ponía tenso y daba un paso hacia atrás. Un vehículo todoterreno había parado frente a él y de éste habían bajado tres personas que ella no conocía._

_Dos de ellos eran hombres y se quedaron junto al vehículo mirando al adolescente intimidantemente. El tercero era una mujer joven, alta y esbelta, con una bonita melena castaña clara. Ésta se había acercado algo más a él y hablaba mientras le sonreía. Pero a Derek no debía gustarle mucho lo que le decía, ya que apretaba sus manos con fuerza y miraba a la mujer con una expresión fría y agresiva que Anne no le había visto nunca._

_Eso no tenía muy buena pinta, pensó, mientras volvía la vista a la habitación llena de gente intentando encontrar a Laura. La buscó, desesperada, pero había tanta gente que no lograba distinguir todas las caras. Se subió a una mesita cercana, cogiéndose la falda con fuerza para evitar que uno de los chicos cercanos se la levantara._

_-"Que no estamos en el parvulario"- le dijo, antes de darle un rodillazo con la suficiente fuerza para que el chico captara la indirecta y la dejara en paz._

_Volvió a escudriñar la habitación. Nada, ni rastro de Laura ni de los demás. Joder, donde se habían metido? Se giró hacia el jardín para ver a la sonriente mujer más cerca de Derek y éste aún más tenso. -"Mierda"- murmuró, antes de bajar de la mesita de un salto y salir corriendo al jardín._

_-"Derek, va todo bien?"- le dijo, cuando estuvo a unos pasos de ellos._

_-"No te acerques"- le respondió él, sin mirarla, con un tono de voz frío e imperativo que no le había oído nunca antes. Se paró de golpe, algo asustada, a un par de pasos de él._

_-"Vaya"- la joven mujer sonrió ampliamente. -"Si ha venido con su novia"- dijo, moviendo sus claros ojos del adolescente a la chica. -"Es bastante mona"- añadió, antes de dar un paso hacia ella. Paso que Derek imitó, quedando entre las dos mujeres._

_Ese gesto hizo reír a la mujer. -"Si que somos protectores, eh? Debe ser cosa de familia, o debería decir, de manada?"-_

_Derek volvió a apretar los puños con fuerza. Anne pudo notar que los músculos de su espalda y piernas estaban completamente tensos, preparados para reaccionar en cualquier momento._

_-"Derek…"- susurró Anne, dando un paso hacia él._

_-"Vuelve dentro"- le medio gruñó él, girándose levemente. Anne dio un paso atrás, juraría que sus ojos habían tomado un color azul eléctrico por un segundo._

_La mujer frente a ellos volvió a sonreír. -"Vaya, vaya, vaya. Así que tu amiguita no conoce tu secretito"- dijo, divertida, dando otro paso hacia Anne. Gesto que volvió a imitar Derek, volviendo a quedar entre ellas._

_-"No te preocupes, no voy a desvelarle la sorpresa."- continuó la mujer. -"Aunque sin duda disfrutaría viendo tu cara cuando por fin lo descubras"- añadió, fijando sus ojos claros nuevamente en la chica. -"Dime, Caperucita, en quien confiaras entonces, en el leñador o en el lobo?"-_

_Anne no entendió en aquel momento el motivo por el que ese comentario provocó las risas de sus dos compañeros y llevó a Derek a un nuevo nivel de rabia. Anne pudo sentirlo, a unos centímetros de ella, como la rabia recorría sus venas y, sin pensarlo, cogió su mano._

_Derek se sintió algo más tranquilo casi de inmediato. Ya casi no podía contener su rabia y había estado al borde de la transformación. Lo que habría sido desastroso delante de los cazadores y una casa llena de gente._

_La mujer volvió a centrarse en él. -"Dile a tu padre que os estamos vigilando, siempre."- su tono había sido frío, casi letal. La sonrisa había desaparecido de sus labios, ahora parecía realmente amenazadora. Se alejó de ellos sin darles la espalda en ningún momento. Subió al coche y, tras un último vistazo a Derek, se marcharon._

_Anne respiró algo más tranquila al ver que se marchaban. Esa mujer le había puesto los pelos de punta. Notó que aún sujetaba la mano de Derek y la soltó un poco incómoda. No entendía ni porque le había dado la mano en primer lugar._

_Derek notó como la poca calma que le quedaba desaparecía. Notaba como la rabia volvía con más fuerza y le pedía que se transformara. Apretó las manos, pero no fue suficiente. Es un intento por librarse de esa sensación de ira e impotencia que sentía, avanzó hacia los contenedores de basura cercanos y empezó a golpearlos con fuerza. Cómo se atrevían esos cazadores? Cómo se atrevían a ir hasta allí a amenazarles? Quién se creían que eran?_

_Anne le miró asustada, nunca le había visto comportarse así. Se acercó a él, preocupada por su estado. -"Derek"- le llamaba, mientras intentaba parar alguna de sus manos y evitar que siguiera golpeando a los indefensos contenedores. Finalmente consiguió alcanzar una. -"Derek"- volvió a llamarle._

_Él escuchó su voz y, de pronto, notó como una calma absoluta lo envolvía. La miró, sorprendido y algo atontado._

_-"Te encuentras bien? Quién era esa gente?"- le preguntaba ella, a la vez que presionaba su mano. Durante unos segundos sintió el impulso de responderle, de contarle todo lo que sabía sobre esas personas. Bajó la vista a sus manos… -"Qué haces?"- medio gritó, antes de soltarse bruscamente. En ese momento notó como su furia volvía de nuevo. Qué le había hecho?_

_-"Cómo has hecho eso?"- le espetó furioso._

_-"No he hecho nada"- respondió ella, retrocediendo un paso, algo atemorizada por su reacción._

_-"No te creo"- le siseó él, acercándose amenazadoramente._

_-"Que no he hecho nada"- volvió a repetir ella. Derek la miró unos segundos incapaz de distinguir si le estaba diciendo la verdad. Al ver que ella se movía hacia él, se alejó con un rápido paso. -"No me toques"- le gruñó -"Y no vuelvas a usar esa mierda conmigo"- sentenció, la rabia tomando lo mejor de él._

_Anne le miró dolida. Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso? Ese imbécil, por ella podía seguir golpeando los malditos contenedores hasta que se le cayeran las manos._

_-"Derek, que ocurre aquí?"- apareció Laura en ese momento, cogiendo a su alterado hermano por el brazo y obligándole a alejarse de la otra chica._

_Derek echó un vistazo a Anne para asegurarse que estaba lo suficientemente lejos y no podía oírles, antes de responder._

_-"Kate Argent. Esa mujer ha estado aquí"- gruñó._

_La expresión de Laura cambió a una de extrema preocupación. Ahora entendía el estado de su hermano. Esa mujer había estado acosando a su familia durante las últimas semanas._

_-"Ha dicho algo?"- Sus ojos desviándose brevemente hacia Anne._

_Derek captó la indirecta. Quería saber si había dicho algo que hiciera sospechar a Anne de su secreto. -"No"-_

_-"Bien"- suspiró algo más tranquila. -"Sube al coche. Nos vamos"- le dijo en un tono que era más una orden que una sugerencia. Luego se dirigió hacia su amiga._

_-"Quién era esa gente?"- le preguntó ésta cuando la tuvo cerca._

_Ella alzó una mano para hacerla callar. -"Tenemos que irnos. Derek no se siente bien."-_

_Anne la miró sin acabar de creerla. -"Pero…"-_

_Laura volvió a alzar su mano. -"Te llamaré mañana, vale? Ahora vuelve dentro."- Y con un golpecito se despidió de ella. Anne la observó alejarse algo desconcertada y sin saber qué pensar por lo que acababa de pasar._

_Laura se dirigió hacia su coche. Derek ya la esperaba dentro y se marcharon. Miró a su hermano sentado a su lado, parecía algo más calmado._

_-"Qué quería la cazadora?"- le preguntó, desviando la vista de la carretera un segundo para mirarle._

_Él se encogió de hombros. -"Os estamos observando. Vigilad vuestras espaldas. Lo de siempre…"- respondió sin ganas. Vio como Laura apretaba el volante con fuerza algo enfadada. Ya no eran unos niños. Se daban cuenta que esa situación con los cazadores estaba llegando a limites insostenibles._

_Guardaron silencio durante unos minutos más. Un pensamiento rondaba la mente del chico, pero no sabía como planteárselo a su hermana. Dudó un par de minutos más antes de hablar._

_-"Sabes que Anne no es como los demás"- dijo sin rodeos, la delicadeza nunca había sido una de sus cualidades. Laura desvió la vista para mirarle y simplemente asintió. Entonces, su hermana también lo había notado. -"Si lo sabias, por qué te hiciste amiga suya?"-_

_-"No me di cuenta hasta unos meses después de conocerla. Además, no es para tanto. Ella ni siquiera entiende lo que le pasa."- dijo, quitándole importancia._

_-"Es peligrosa"- se quejó Derek._

_Laura soltó una carcajada. -"Que va a ser peligrosa…"-_

_-"Pasa mucho tiempo con nosotros, contigo. Tarde o temprano notará algo raro en ti"- continuó Derek. -"Qué pasa si te descubre?"-_

_Ella le miró algo molesta. -"Hay otros que saben lo nuestro."- se defendió._

_-"Sí, y o son miembros de nuestra familia o cazadores."- le dijo su hermano más serio. -"La situación ya es lo suficientemente complicada sin ella de por medio."-_

_-"Pero es mi mejor amiga"- se quejó ella._

_-"Es un punto débil"- siguió él. -"Cuánto crees que tardaran los cazadores en hacerla su objetivo si sospechan que sabe algo? Cuánto crees que tardaría ella en delatarnos?"-_

_-"Pero… "- negó Laura con la cabeza. Al mirar a su hermano se dio cuenta que él ya tenía decidido lo que había que hacer para solucionar esa situación. -"Es mi mejor amiga"- volvió a repetir ella._

_-"Entonces, no la metas en esto."- le dijo, sintiéndose mal por su hermana._

* * *

><p><em>Laura no la llamó en todo el fin de semana, ni le cogió el teléfono, ni contestó a sus quince mensajes. Y por si fuera poco, la había estado evitando todo el día. Se sentó en el banco del vestuario mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla. No tenía muy claro qué estaba pasando. Se deshizo de la toalla, se puso una camiseta y se sentó de nuevo para ponerse las deportivas.<em>

_-"Ey"- escuchó que alguien la saludaba. Alzó la vista y vio a Laura sentarse a su lado._

_-"Ey"- dijo ella sonriendo, pero al ver la expresión tan seria que tenía su amiga, su sonrisa desapareció. -"Qué ocurre? Algo va mal?"-_

_-"Em"- la vio dudar uno segundos. Sus claros ojos evitando los de la otra chica. -"Quería hablar contigo…"-_

_Anne la miró preocupada. -"Laura, qué pasa?"- la llamó acercando una mano a la suya para captar su atención. Ella la retiró rápidamente antes de que Anne llegara a tocarla. La chica morena miró a su amiga todavía más preocupada._

_-"Creo que pasamos mucho tiempo juntas"- dijo Laura al fin, sentada delante suyo, algo incómoda._

_Anne la miró sorprendida. A qué venia eso?_

_-"Quizas deberíamos relacionarnos con otras personas"- continuó._

_Anne soltó un bufido molesto. -"Qué estas diciendo? Qué no soy tu novio! No me trates como a un chico del que quieras deshacerte!"-_

_Laura suspiró. Sí, eso había sonado un poco tópico. -"Lo que intento decirte es que no quiero que sigamos siendo amigas"- dijo al fin, poniéndose en pie._

_-"Qué?"- Anne estaba en shock. -"Eres mi mejor amiga. Cómo no vamos a seguir siendo amigas?"- Se levantó y se acercó a la otra chica. –"Estás enfadada? He hecho algo que te ha molestado? No ha sido queriendo. Sólo dime qué es lo que pasa."-_

_Laura sabía que Anne no lo dejaría estar. Tenía que darle un buen motivo o no lograría convencerla de que hablaba en serio. Tenía que decir algo que no pudiera refutar. Tenía que hacerle daño._

_-"Porque eres un bicho raro."- le dijo al final, en un tono enfadado que no sentía. -"Porque a veces sabes cosas que no deberías saber. Porque estás loca."-_

_Anne la miró sorprendida, sin saber que decir. Eso había sido mucho peor que un puñetazo en el estómago._

_Laura vio como su amiga la miraba dolida y no pudo soportarlo más. Había hecho lo que había ido a hacer, ahora sólo quería irse de ahí. Sin decir nada más, salió del vestuario. Se sorprendió al ver a Derek al otro lado de la puerta y eso la molestó. Estaba allí para evitar que cambiara de opinión?_

_Se acercó a él enfadada. -"Ya está. No hace falta que me vigiles."- le espetó._

_Él no dijo nada y cuando ella comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, la siguió un paso por detrás. Su hermana tenía un carácter muy fuerte, sabía que cuando estaba enfadada era mejor no meterse con ella y dejar que se le calmaran los ánimos. La chica pareció pensárselo mejor y se volvió hacia su hermano._

_-"Toma"- le dijo, dándole las llaves del coche. Derek se sorprendió, rara vez le dejaba conducir a él. -"Voy a volver a casa andando, necesito despejarme."-_

_-"Pero…"- Ella le hizo callar con un gesto._

_-"Ni se te ocurra seguirme"- le advirtió._

* * *

><p><em>Anne cayó sobre el banco sin fuerzas para nada. Miró al suelo para ver que aún llevaba las deportivas desatadas y le dio igual. Qué acababa de pasar? Laura había roto con ella? Y la había llamado loca? En serio creía Laura que ella estaba loca? Sostuvo su cabeza con sus manos y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar, ajena a las miradas incómodas de las pocas chicas que quedaban en el vestuario. Estuvo unos minutos así, llorando sin poder controlarse. Finalmente, un poco molesta por los susurros a su alrededor, decidió que prefería llorar tranquilamente en su habitación.<em>

_No le había pedido a su madre que la fuera a recoger al instituto desde hacia mucho tiempo, pero en cuanto su madre escuchó su voz supo que algo no andaba bien y le aseguró que estaría allí enseguida._

_Terminó de vestirse y recogió sus cosas con movimientos monótonos, sin pensar en lo que hacía. Cargó la bolsa en un hombro y salió del vestuario. Se paró sorprendida al ver a Derek allí._

_-"Laura se ha marchado hace un rato"- le dijo, sin importarle que su voz sonara como si hubiera estado llorando, creyendo que el chico esperaba a su hermana._

_-"Lo sé"- dijo él, observando que parecía desanimada, triste y, aunque sus ojos estaban rojos, supuso que no se debía al cloro del agua de la piscina. -"Pensé que igual necesitabas que te acercaran a casa"- dijo, alzando las llaves del coche, con un tono de voz que a Anne se le antojó apenado._

_Qué sabia él de lo que acababa de pasar entre Laura y ella? Habría tenido algo que ver en todo eso? Suspiró cansada. Que más daba. Lo único que quería en esos momentos era encerrarse en su habitación y no salir de allí en los próximos veinte años._

_-"No hace falta"- murmuró, antes de pasar por su lado y dirigirse a la puerta principal._

_-"Estás segura? Hay un buen trecho hasta tu casa"- insistió él, caminando a su lado._

_Anne se volvió para mirarle y otra vez vio que parecía apenado. Por algún motivo que no logró entender, eso la hizo enfurecer. Cómo se atrevía a parecer triste ahora, después de todo lo que le había dicho la otra noche?_

_-"Hazme un favor"- le dijo, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho, obligándole a parase. -"No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, nunca"- añadió, enfadada._

_No es como si Derek no se esperara algo así. La observó alejarse y salir del edificio. Varios minutos después, vio como subía al coche de su madre y se marchaban._

* * *

><p>-"Fue mejor así"- dijo Derek, la vista fija en la carretera ante él mientras conducía su negro camaro de vuelta del hospital.<p>

-"Mejor para quien?"- murmuró ella, con la vista perdida en el paisaje.

-"Para todos"- sentenció él. Quizás había sido una decisión dura de tomar para Laura, pero había sido la correcta.

-"Pues vale"- susurró ella. Seguía opinando que saber que no era la única rarita del instituto le habría sido de gran ayuda para comprender mejor lo que le pasaba. Pero ya sabia que él no opinaba lo mismo y no tenía ganas de discutir. Estaba cansada.

El resto del camino hasta su casa lo hicieron en completo silencio. Una vez llegaron a su calle, Derek paró el coche frente a su edificio, pero ella no se movió.

La vio alzar una mano y pasársela por el castaño cabello e, instintivamente, él alejó la suya. -"Sabes, es un poco molesto que te mantengas a una distancia prudencial de mi, como si tocándote te fuera a matar"- le dijo, recordando la manera en que él había estado guardado las distancias las ultimas veces que se habían visto.

-"Y qué ha pasado la única vez que no lo he hecho?"- le preguntó el hombre lobo alzando una de sus cejas.

Anne chasqueó la lengua al recordar el pequeño incidente en el hospital. -"Eso ha sido sin querer."- le dijo. -"No soy la única que a veces no puede controlarse, sino podemos preguntarle a Jackson a ver que opina"- le sonrió ella con cierta ironía en la voz.

Derek la miró algo molesto. -"Dónde quieres llegar?"-

-"Sólo para que lo sepas y te relajes un poco, aprendí a controlar mi habilidad hace años."- le dijo. -"La mantengo bloqueada la mayor parte del tiempo, sobretodo si estoy cerca de gente que no me cae bien."- añadió, extendiendo su mano hacia él.

Él la miró algo receloso, como si ella tratara de tenderle una trampa.

-"Tengo tantas ganas de saber lo que hay en tu cabecita como tú de saber lo que en la mía"- le retó.

Vio como sus claros ojos la miraban a los suyos y después a su mano, dudando qué hacer. Ella tenía que admitir que estaba disfrutando un poco con eso, después de tantos años, sus palabras de aquella noche aún le dolían. 'No uses esa mierda conmigo'. Ni que él fuera mejor que ella. Cuando estaba a punto de retirar su mano ya que el joven seguía mirándola inmóvil, una de sus blancas manos tomo la suya en un apretón firme.

-"Contenta"- le oyó decir.

Anne no pudo evitar sonreír. Una sonrisa de verdad. Su mayor detractor había cedido a darle la mano voluntariamente. Estaba sorprendida y encantada con eso.

Ella asintió. -"Sabes la diferencia entre ser valiente y ser estúpido?"- le preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

Él retiró su mano rápidamente, lo que hizo que ella riera. Se lo tenía merecido por haber sido un cretino con ella en el instituto.

Derek la miró enfadado, no había sentido nada fuera de lo normal pero eso no le garantizaba que ella no hubiera leído sus emociones. Además, ahora le sonreía tranquilamente cuando hacia unos minutos había estado seria y distante con él. No entendía el motivo.

-"Tranquilo, campeón. He jugado limpio."- le tranquilizó mientras salía del coche.

Derek no podía esperar a marcharse de allí y perderla de vista. Ella siempre había causado esa extraña reacción en él cuando la tenía cerca. Le ponía nervioso y le hacia sentir incomodo y vulnerable.


	5. Cap5

**Cap5**

No sabía qué hacía allí. Quizás no había sido la mejor semana de su vida, pero tampoco había sido la peor. Hacia unos días un grupo de tres cazadores se había presentado en su casa. Le buscaban a él. Al principio creyó que lo mejor sería ignorarles, como había hecho hasta el momento, como su familia se había limitado a hacer durante años. Pero al ver aparecer a aquella mujer, Kate Argent, la misma que hacia unos años también les había estado acechando, decidió quedarse cerca sólo para ver qué hacían. Entonces, la cazadora había empezado a insultar a su hermana, sabiendo que eso le haría enfurecer.

Aún así, él había conseguido aplacar su ira, no queriendo entrar en el juego de los cazadores, hasta que la escuchó relatar como habían matado a Laura. Ni siquiera se paró a pesar si eso era verdad. Su ira se apoderó de él y sin poderse contener más atacó a los cazadores.

Los dos hombres cayeron fácilmente, pero la mujer resultó ser más hábil que sus compañeros. Consiguió darle una descarga eléctrica, dejándole prácticamente indefenso…

Pero la visita de los cazadores no había sido del todo en vano, había aprendido dos cosas importantes. La primera era algo que ya sospechaba. Kate Argent era peligrosa, mucho más que su hermano. Ella disfrutaba con su _trabajo_ de una manera poco sana y no dudaría en matarle si se le presentaba la oportunidad. La segunda era que los cazadores no habían tenido nada que ver con la muerte de Laura. Y con ellos fuera de la ecuación, ya sólo quedaba el Alpha a quien culpar. No es que eso le sorprendiera, estaba prácticamente seguro de cual había sido la suerte de su hermana, pero ahora al menos tenía la confirmación que necesitaba.

Lo que le llevaba al motivo por el que estaba allí esa noche…

Esquivó a un par de personas en su camino a la barra del bar y se sentó en uno de los taburetes frente a ésta. Cuando el camarero se acercó, pidió una cerveza que le sirvió al momento. Sabía que ella estaría en ese bar. La escuchó hablar con el motero el día que la siguió y había visto su coche aparcado fuera. Nada más sentarse, sus finos oídos habían captado su voz al otro lado del local, junto al gran ventanal.

No estaba allí porque necesitara hablar con alguien, ni porque quisiera verla, se había dicho a si mismo antes, sino porque creía que después de todo lo que había pasado al menos podía decirle lo que había averiguado sobre Laura.

Echó una rápida ojeada para ver que estaba en una mesa con varias personas más, que hablaban y reían tranquilamente. A su lado estaba sentado el motero del otro día. Derek dio un nuevo vistazo solo para confirmar que ese hombre estaba demasiado cerca de ella. Por un motivo que no supo entender, eso le molestó. Y también le molestó el hecho de que eso le molestara. Soltó un bufido _molesto_ antes de tomar otro trago de su cerveza. Pero se quedó en la barra, aunque ahora que estaba allí, ya no le parecía tan buena idea el haber ido…

* * *

><p>Anne charlaba animadamente con Robb y sus amigos. Había sido una buena idea ir allí esa tarde. Se lo estaba pasando muy bien. Hacia tiempo que no se reía tanto. Se bebió de un trago el resto de su cerveza y les indicó a los demás que iba a por otra.<p>

Se acercó a la barra distraídamente. Cuando el camarero miró hacia ella, simplemente le levantó la botella vacía para indicarle que quería otra igual. El hombre asintió y al poco ya le había sustituido la vacía por una llena y fría. Fue entonces cuando le vio, a unos metros de distancia de ella. En realidad, reconoció la cazadora de cuero y su oscuro cabello, ya que estaba de lado, apoyado en la barra, dándole la espalda. Casi parecía que la evitara expresamente. Qué hacia él allí? pensó. Dudó unos segundos antes de acercarse.

Se sentó en el taburete libre a su lado, pero él siguió dándole la espalda. Anne no sabía si reír o molestarse por su comportamiento, estaba claro que él sabía que ella estaba a su lado. Le dio un par de golpecitos en el hombro. -"Hola"- le dijo, casualmente, mientras él se giraba hacia ella.

Derek se limitó a asentir, mirándola unos segundos antes de volver la vista a su cerveza. Anne notó que él parecía molesto y también preocupado. Se apoyó en la barra junto a él para tener una mejor vista de su cara y se sorprendió al ver que él no se había retirado, manteniendo las distancias con ella, evitando su toque, como había hecho las veces anteriores que se habían visto.

Esto la hizo sentir algo mejor. Al menos, su pequeña charla en su coche hacia unos días había servido de algo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Ella sabía que no se trataba de un encuentro casual, así que decidió esperar a que él se decidiera a hablar.

-"Fue el Alpha"- le oyó decir al fin. -"El Alpha mató a Laura"-

Anne le miró sorprendida. -"Cómo sabes…?"-

-"Tuve un pequeño encuentro con unos cazadores hace un par de días."- le dijo, volviéndose para mirarla. Sus claros ojos mostraban algo de rabia. -"Dijeron que ellos no habían tenido nada que ver. Y no mentían."- añadió, antes de dar un trago a su cerveza.

-"Esos cazadores te atacaron?"- preguntó ella un poco alarmada.

-"Vinieron a mi casa"- se limitó a contestar.

-"Y estás bien?"- Derek se volvió hacia ella sorprendido. Hacía siglos que nadie le hacia esa pregunta. Hacia siglos que no se la hacia ni él mismo. Y ella parecía preocupada. Mientras asentía, notó como sus músculos se tensaban al recordar el dolor que le habían provocado las descargas eléctricas.

-"Vaya. Y yo que creía que mi semana había sido mala"- murmuró ella, centrando su atención en su cerveza y tomando un trago. -"Y por que mataría el Alpha a Laura?"-

-"No creo que fuera un Alpha antes de matar a Laura"- Anne le miró sin comprender. Derek dudó unos segundos antes de continuar. -"después del incendio, Laura se convirtió en el líder de nuestra manada, en un Alpha."- le aclaró. Anne no necesitó preguntar a quien se refería por manada. Sabía que sólo habían sobrevivido ellos dos. -"Cuando un hombre lobo mata a un Alpha, automáticamente se convierte en Alpha, en el nuevo líder"-

Anne asintió, eso lo entendía, había visto los suficientes documentales de animales para comprenderlo. -"Eso le convierte en tu líder?"- preguntó ella.

-"No seguiré al asesino de mi hermana"- sentenció él, cerrando los puños con fuerza.

-"Y puedes negarte?"- siguió ella, algo curiosa. -"Eso no le enfurecerá? No intentará…"-

-"Matarme?"- finalizó él su frase. -"No, si yo lo mato primero."- añadió con tono decidido.

Anne le miró unos segundos más, preocupada, antes de volver a centrar su atención de nuevo en la botella de cerveza. Derek estaba en el centro de un gran lío, pensó.

El hombre lobo la observó detenidamente. Parecía preocupada… por él. Normalmente, que la gente le mirara con preocupación o pena le molestaba, pero ese no era el caso con ella. Siguió observándola mientras ella jugaba distraídamente con la etiqueta de la botella. Estaba diferente, llevaba el cabello recogido y no vestía ropa de deporte ni esa ropa tan seria que se ponía para trabajar, sino una sencilla camiseta y unos tejanos gastados que dejaban ver su juventud. Si Derek se fijara en esas cosas como cualquier otro joven de su edad, la consideraría guapa o incluso atractiva. Pero él no era normal y tampoco se podía permitir fijarse en ese tipo de cosas. Su vida era complicada y a veces sentía que no le pertenecía. Desvió la vista de ella y por unos segundos sus ojos se encontraron con los del motero. Gruñó débilmente. Ese hombre le molestaba y aún no comprendía el motivo.

-"Creo que tu novio se impacienta"- le dijo a Anne antes de darle un trago a su cerveza.

-"Qué?"- dijo ella, siguiendo la mirada de Derek y volviéndose hacia Robb, quien ya no les miraba. -"No es mi novio."-

-"Estás segura de que él opina lo mismo?"- dijo él, su tono algo molesto.

Anne le miró sin entender a que se debía esa reacción, hacia unos minutos estaban bien y ahora parecía que la cordialidad de Derek se había agotado. Suspiró pesando en que siempre les había sido casi imposible tener una conversación sin terminar discutiendo. Decidió que lo mejor seria dar por finalizada la conversación. Bajó del taburete de un salto y se colocó bien el bolso, entonces recordó algo.

-"Ay, tengo algo para ti"- dijo, metiendo una mano en su bolso y buscando el sobre que había metido allí hacia unos días -"Tiene que estar por aquí…"-

Derek la observó rebuscar en el bolso, no parecía tan grande como para perder algo en él.

-"Aquí está"- sacó ella un sobre, pero dudó un segundo antes de dejarlo sobre la barra, junto a su mano. -"Iba a dárselo a Scott para que te lo diera, pero luego pensé en que lo más probable era que él o Stiles sintieran la tentación de abrirlo antes de dártelo y preferí no darte motivos para amenazar a ningún niño más"- añadió, volviéndose a sentar junto a él.

Derek cogió el sobre y lo hizo girar en sus manos mientras lo observaba. Echó un rápido vistazo a Anne, quien miraba el sobre con la cabeza apoyada en una mano, antes de abrirlo.

Se sorprendió un poco al ver a su hermana devolviéndole la mirada desde una vieja fotografía. Ella sonreía, contenta y joven, ajena al futuro que les esperaba.

-"No sé cuanto salvasteis del incendio"- escuchó decir a Anne. -"Creí que te gustaría tener alguna."-

Derek no dijo nada. Del incendio apenas habían salvado nada. Sabia que Laura conservaba una chamuscada fotografía familiar, pero él nunca había tenido el valor de mirarla. Fue pasando las fotografías, en todas aparecía su hermana y en todas sonreía. Esa sonrisa que había sido imposible de ver en los últimos años. Se detuvo en la última. En esta aparecían ellos dos. Laura le pasaba un brazo por encima del hombro mientras intentaba quitarle su vaso con la otra mano, él le sonreía juguetonamente a la vez que intentaba alejarse de ella. Recordaba ese día…

-"Siempre conseguía que hiciéramos lo que ella quería"- escuchó decir a la chica a su lado. -"Yo ni siquiera quería ir a ese concierto, pero Laura estaba loca con ese grupo y al final nos convenció a mi y a Tessa a acompañarla"- Recordó en voz alta. El problema era que el concierto era en otra ciudad y no tenían permiso para ir. Laura se inventó una excusa muy convincente sobre ir a la bolera y al cine que se tragaron los padres de las tres chicas. -"Y creo recordar que tú le hiciste chantaje"- añadió Anne, sonriendo.

Por lo visto, Derek había escuchado a Laura hablar con ellas por teléfono y decidió que él también quería ir. A su hermana no le hizo mucha gracia, pero ante la posibilidad de que su hermano se chivara a sus padres y perderse el concierto, terminó accediendo.

-"Y al final tú también viniste. Y también tu amigo, ese chico alto y rubio, cómo se llamaba?"-

Derek, que había estado observando la foto en silencio, murmuró. -"Ben"-

-"Ben, es verdad"- asintió ella. -"Lo que nunca entendí es como vuestros padres descubrieron que no habíamos ido a la bolera. No llegamos tan tarde a casa…"- añadió pensativa.

El hombre lobo alzó la vista de la foto y se tocó la nariz con un par de dedos.

-"No!"- dijo ella, sorprendida.

Derek sólo asintió. -"Oliamos a humo de tabaco y a alcohol"-

Anne no pudo contenerse y empezó a reír. Vivir con alguien que tenía el sentido del olfato tan delicado no debía ser nada fácil.

-"Supongo que el plan de Laura no era tan bueno después de todo"- dijo Derek, mirándola algo divertido, pero sin dejar que se le notara en su expresión.

-"Ya, pero hacia falta decírselo a mi madre"- se quejó, aún sonriendo. -"Ella no se había dado cuenta. Estuve castigada un mes."-

Derek se encogió de hombros. -"Nosotros también. Mismo crimen, mismo castigo."- añadió centrando su atención de nuevo en la foto.

Anne le observó, su expresión seguía siendo distante, pero por la manera en que miraba las fotografías, supo que había sido una buena idea dárselas. De pronto, notó como su cuerpo se tensaba. Sus ojos algo entrecerrados y su cabeza se ladeó un poco. Como si escuchara un sonido lejano. Le vio meter las fotos de nuevo en el sobre y guardarlo en el bolsillo interior de su cazadora antes de ponerse en pie de un salto.

-"Quedate aquí"- le dijo, echándole una rápida mirada, antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

Anne se quedó allí, algo sorprendida por su reacción, antes de ponerse en pie y acercarse a uno de los ventanales. Un todoterreno oscuro había parado bloquendo la salida del camaro negro de Derek y de éste bajaron un corpulento y alto hombre y una esbelta y sonriente mujer.

Anne abrió los ojos sorprendida al reconocerla, era la misma mujer que había visto amenazar a Derek hacia años, durante la fiesta de los hermanos O'Brien. Entonces lo entendió. Esa mujer era uno de los cazadores. Serian ellos los que habían atacado a Derek hacia unos días?

Sin pensárselo dos veces e ignorando las palabras del hombre lobo, le siguió fuera.

-"Dejamos algo a medias el otro día"- decía la cazadora con una gran sonrisa. -"No fue muy educado por tu parte salir corriendo de esa manera."-

El hombre lobo la miraba impasible, sin intención de responder a sus ataques ni de montar un numerito en la puerta de un bar lleno de gente.

Escuchó unos débiles pasos acercarse a ellos y frunció el ceño molesto. Otra vez no, pensó antes de desviar la vista de la cazadora un segundo para fulminar con la mirada a Anne, quien se encontraba a unos metros de ellos.

La expresión del hombre lobo la hizo parar de golpe. El gesto no pasó desapercibido para Kate, quien echó un vistazo a la chica que se les acercaba. Abrió la boca para decir un comentario jocoso que se le acababa de ocurrir, pero en lugar de eso la observó con detenimiento unos segundos más. Había algo familiar en ella.

-"Nos conocemos?"- le preguntó, avanzando hacia Anne.

Derek dio un paso a su vez, interponiéndose en su camino. Esto ya lo hemos vivido, pensó Anne, antes de encogerse de hombros como respuesta a la pregunta de la mujer.

-"Sí"- decía Kate -"Creo que te he amenazado antes"- continuó, mientras intentaba ubicarla entre sus recuerdos. Avanzó un nuevo paso hacia ella, y Derek volvió a imitar el gesto.

Sí, era exactamente la misma situación que hacia unos años, pensó Anne, solo que esta vez, parecía que Derek era capaz de controlar mejor su rabia. Si bien era cierto que miraba a los cazadores de manera amenazante, su cuerpo no emanaba esa aura de rabia incontrolada que Anne sintió la otra vez.

-"Cúal es tu apellido?"- preguntó la cazadora, intentando descubrir si se trataba de algún miembro de alguna otra familia de licántropos.

-"Bennet"- respondió ella alzando una mano y esperando que la otra mujer accediera a estrecharla. -"Y tú eres?"-

Kate miró su mano y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Los hombres lobos no daban la mano y menos a un cazador. Esa chica la estaba poniendo a prueba y ella nunca perdía. Sin vacilar, alzó su mano a la vez que decía: -"Argent"-

Argent… pensó Anne, no era un apellido muy común.

Antes de que Kate pudiera tomar su mano, Derek apartó el brazo de la chica morena y tirando del antebrazo de esta la obligo a quedarse tras él.

-"Eso no ha sido muy educado"- le fulminó con la mirada la cazadora.

-"Creo que esta conversación ha terminado"- dijo fríamente el hombre lobo.

Kate le sonrió, ambos sabían que eso era sólo una pausa. La cazadora nunca dejaba escapar a su presa con vida tan fácilmente. La vieron subir al coche y alejarse. Una vez el todoterreno se perdió entre el tráfico, Derek se volvió hacia Anne.

-"Qué intentabas hacer?"- le dijo, enfadado, atrayéndola hacia él aún sujetándola con fuerza del brazo.

-"Sólo quería echar un vistazo"- le dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros. Pues sí, había pensado usar su raro sexto sentido con la cazadora. Qué había de malo?

-"Los cazadores son peligrosos"- gruñó Derek. -"Qué crees que pasará si descubren tu secreto?"-

-"Tampoco es como si eso fuera tan sencillo"- se quejó ella, intentado soltarse.

-"Tú sigue cruzándote en su camino y veras de lo que son capaces"- le gruñó de nuevo antes de soltarla.

Anne se frotó el dolorido brazo. La había agarrado con fuerza, seguro que le iba a salir un cardenal. Le miró un segundo, había metido sus manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora y miraba a la carretera atentamente. Anne aventuró su siguiente pregunta, no muy segura si él iba a contestarla. -"Ella es la misma mujer que…?"- dijo, queriendo confirmación de si esa mujer era la misma que les había amenazado años atrás.

-"Sí"- dijo él, cortando su pregunta bruscamente, sin mirarla.

-"Y es la misma que te atacó en tu casa?"- Esa pregunta hizo que él centrara sus claros ojos en ella. Asintió. -"Argent"- murmuró Anne. -"Como en Allison Argent?"- Derek volvió a asentir, -"Tú sabes que Scott y Allison…?"- Él gruñó y Anne supuso que eso era un sí. -"Sabe Scott lo de la familia de su novia?"-

Derek volvió a gruñir. -"No eres la única que no me escucha"- se quejó. -"Te dije que te quedaras dentro"- añadió, enfadado. -"No tienes ni idea de lo que esa gente es capaz de hacer…"- seguía el hombre lobo.

Anne podía notar como cada vez estaba más enfadado con ella. Bueno, una cosa es que se molestara con ella por no haberle hecho caso y otra muy diferente que le soltara una bronca medio gruñéndole culpándola de todos los males del mundo.

-"Espera, espera"- le dijo, alzando una mano para obligarle a guardar silencio. -"Te estás enfadando conmigo? Porque yo no tengo la culpa de nada de lo que ha pasado."- le dijo, ella también se estaba enfadando. Por qué acababa culpándola a ella siempre?

-"Te dije que esperaras…"- empezó él de nuevo.

-"Sí, muy bien."- le cortó ella. -"Pero recapitulemos, vale? No estaríamos aquí…"- dijo, señalando el aparcamiento del bar -"…si tú no te hubieras colado en mi casa el otro día…"- dijo alzando un dedo. -"… ni me hubieras pedido que te echara una mano con tu tío…"- añadió un segundo dedo. -"…ni te hubieras presentado por sorpresa hoy en el bar"- sentenció, alzando tres dedos delante de su cara. -"Lo ves? Tú has venido a buscarme tres veces"- le dio un golpecito en el hombro -"Yo sólo pasaba por aquí. Así ni se te ocurra enfadarte conmigo"-

Derek la miró serio un segundo, como valorando sus palabras, finalmente hizo un gesto con la cabeza, que a Anne le dio la impresión que era una manera de deshacerse de lo que ella le había dicho, antes de decirle. -"Mejor vuelve dentro y sigue con tu cita"- le gruñó.

Ella le miró algo enfadada. Cómo podía ser que después de haber tenido una conversación completamente cordial en el bar, ahora ambos estuvieran tan enfadados.

-"Por qué siempre terminamos discutiendo?"- murmuró ella, antes de girarse y caminar hacia la entrada del bar.

Derek la observó mientras respiraba hondo un par de veces para calmarse. Estaba de acuerdo con ella, no acababa de entender el motivo por el cual siempre terminaban discutiendo. Vio como entraba en el bar y se sentaba junto al motero. El hombre moreno le sonrió al verla y se acercó a ella para hablarle: -"Todo bien?"- le escuchó preguntar.

Anne le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

-"Quien era?"- siguió el motero.

Ella se encogió de hombros. -"Nadie. El hermano de una vieja amiga"- respondió ella, sin emoción en la voz.

Vio como el hombre apoyaba deliberadamente una mano sobre su hombro. -"Quieres que te pida otra cerveza?"- le sonrió.

Derek se volvió hacia su coche, ya había tenido bastante. Sintió que su enfado no hacia más que aumentar mientras la escuchaba decir _'nadie'_ una y otra vez en su cabeza. Así que él no era nadie, muy bien. Cerró la puerta del camaro con más fuerza de la necesaria. Ella tampoco era nadie.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, hasta aquí por ahora. Espero vuestros comentarios.<br>_

_Hasta pronto!_


	6. Cap6

_Bueno, en este punto la historia se separa un poco de la linea argumental de la serie, pero volveremos a ella más adelante, en unos 3 o 4 capitulos._

* * *

><p><strong>Cap6<strong>

Había tenido un día horrible. HORRIBLE en mayúsculas. Pensaba Anne mientras salía de la escuela en dirección a su coche. Había tenido que echar de la clase a uno de los chicos de último curso por insultar a un compañero. Al crío no le había hecho mucha gracia y a las pocas horas había tenido que aguantar una charla completamente infructífera con unos padres estúpidos a quienes no se les debería haber dado permiso para procrear. Y, por si fuera poco, luego había tenido que escuchar un inacabable sermón por parte del director.

Suspiró, agotada, cuando se sentó en el coche. Se masajeó el hombro derecho lentamente. Se antigua lesión le había estado doliendo desde media mañana, además llevaba todo el día con una sensación extraña. Era como si estuviera constantemente alerta y asustada… Se pasó la mano por la cara intentando calmarse un poco. Ya era oficial, su raro sexto sentido se había vuelto loco.

Puso el coche en marcha y condujo de regreso a su casa. Después del horrible día que había tenido, lo único que quería era sentarse en su sofá y hacer un poco de zapping, no era pedir mucho, no?

El tráfico iba muy lento y al entrar en la siguiente calle vio que un vehículo de la policía cortaba uno de los carriles. Escuchó una sirena de fondo y a los pocos segundos una ambulancia había parado junto al iluminado coche. Parecía que algo había pasado en uno de los comercios cercanos.

El tráfico avanzó un poco más y pudo ver a los paramédicos entrar en un restaurante. Cuando pasó por delante con su coche, notó como la extraña sensación de temor que había sentido todo el día se intensificaba. Eso era raro… pensó. Sin pensárselo dos veces, paró el vehículo en el siguiente espacio que encontró y bajó de éste.

Su intención era acercarse, averiguar que había pasado, pero justo en ese momento los paramédicos salieron del local llevando un cuerpo completamente cubierto en una camilla. Pero no fue eso lo que la detuvo, sino el inconfundible sentimiento de miedo, casi terror, que emanaba del cadáver.

Anne se sorprendió. Normalmente necesitaba tocar a alguien para poder leer sus emociones, no era habitual que las pudiera sentir sin contacto físico a menos que se tratara de una emoción muy fuerte. Y, definitivamente, nunca le había pasado con alguien que ya estaba muerto. De todas maneras, esa emoción le era familiar. Miró a su alrededor algo incómoda. Escuchó que una pareja cercana comentaba que se trataba de otro ataque de un animal. Que el cadáver tenía marcas de garras en el cuerpo como las otras victimas.

Anne le echó una nueva mirada al cubierto cadáver, que ahora estaban metiendo en la ambulancia y, tocándose el hombro lesionado inconscientemente, se metió de nuevo en el coche y se fue.

* * *

><p>Derek observó a los policías y paramédicos entrar y salir del local mientras revisaban la zona y retiraban el cadáver desde un tejado cercano. Scott le había avisado hacía un rato de que se había producido un nuevo ataque. Por algún motivo que no lograba entender, Stiles y él encontraban divertido escuchar la frecuencia de la policía.<p>

De un salto cambió de edificio, acercándose más al escenario del crimen. Llevaba tiempo siguiendo al Alpha y había algo en ese ataque que no cuadraba con los anteriores. Para empezar, no había ni rastro del olor del otro hombre lobo. Es que había perseguido a su presa en su forma humana? Eso no cuadraba. Aunque de ser así, le daba a Derek una oportunidad de captar su olor como humano. Era una posibilidad muy remota teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de personas que se movían por la zona del crimen, mezclando sus olores con los del asesino. Pero una posibilidad, después de todo.

Se agachó y se quedó en esa posición, observando atento el ir y venir de los ajetreados agentes. Afinó el oído, intentando captar alguna conversación que le fuera útil. Ataque de animales, marcas de garras… parecía que la policía llegaba a la misma conclusión que con los otros asesinatos.

Desvió su vista hacia los curiosos que rodeaban el perímetro policial, no creía que el Alpha siguiera allí, no era del tipo de asesino que se quedaba a mirar, pero nunca estaba de más ser precavido. Sus ojos se detuvieron en un oscuro coche que le resultaba familiar y en la esbelta figura en pie junto a éste.

No la había vuelto a ver desde su encuentro en el bar hacía ya casi dos semanas… no es que estuviera contando los días. Ni tampoco sentía la más mínima curiosidad por saber qué hacía ella allí. Se dijo a si mismo, antes de seguir observando al resto de espectadores. Pero sin poder evitarlo, sus sentidos volvieron a centrarse en ella. Su expresión era de preocupación. Se esforzó por bloquear el resto de sonidos… su latido era acelerado, igual que su respiración. Estaba asustada, comprendió. Se preocupó un poco por ella y después se molestó consigo mismo por haberse preocupado.

Bufó molesto antes de dar un nuevo salto y trasladarse a otro edificio cercano, ahora un bloque de pisos le impedía ver a Anne. Mejor así. Respiró más tranquilo ahora que ya no la veía, antes de centrarse de nuevo en la escena del crimen.

* * *

><p>No estaba muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo, ni de qué era lo que esperaba, el caso es que había pasado una noche casi peor que el día anterior y necesitaba respuestas. Anne apenas había podido dormir, esa sensación de peligro que había sentido el día anterior se había incrementado durante la noche. No podía parar de pensar en el cadáver del restaurante y en la emoción que emanaba de él. No era simplemente miedo, era algo más, era terror, pánico puro… ya había sentido algo así una vez y necesitaba estar segura de qué había causado esa emoción en el muerto. Estaba claro que no era un simple ataque de animal como no paraban de repetir en las noticias. Entonces, había sido el Alpha?<p>

Casi sin ser muy consciente tomó el desvío que llevaba a la vieja casa de los Hale. Ni siquiera sabía si Derek estaría allí, pero necesitaba saber si un hombre lobo había causado esa muerte y calmar un poco su sexto sentido, así que decidió intentarlo. No tenía su primera clase hasta poco después de media mañana, así que tenía algo de tiempo.

Condujo por la vieja carretera y a los pocos minutos vio la casa. No tenía nada que ver con el majestuoso edificio que ella recordaba, grande, bien cuidado y lleno de vida, ahora se alzaba ante ella oscuro y destrozado, como el triste recuerdo que era.

Paró el vehículo a unos metros de la puerta principal. El camaro de Derek no estaba allí, pero eso podía no significar nada. Dudó unos segundos antes de salir del coche. Una oleada de sentimientos entremezclados le vino de la casa. Habían muchas emociones fuertes arreladas en el viejo edificio. Bloqueó su raro sexto sentido para mantenerlas fuera de su mente. Ya sabía lo que había pasado en esa casa años atrás, no quería sentirlo también.

Dio un par de pasos hacia la casa. -"Derek, estas aquí?"- preguntó en voz alta, pero sin llegar a gritar. Sabía que él podría oírla en caso de estar cerca.

Esperó unos segundos y nadie apareció. -"Em, Derek?"- lo volvió a intentar un poco más alto.

Después de cómo se habían despedido la última vez que se habían visto, también cabía la posibilidad de que el hombre lobo aún estuviera enfadado con ella, pensó un poco desanimada. Miró a su alrededor, pero nadie apareció, ya había comenzado a caminar hacia su coche cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse.

* * *

><p>El joven hombre lobo había oído acercarse un vehículo mucho antes de tenerlo a la vista. Desde una de las ventanas del piso superior, la había observado avanzar incómoda un par de pasos hacia su casa y llamarle. Su mente se debatió entre responderle o ignorarla. No podía evitar sentirse <em>amenazado<em> siempre que la tenía cerca. Como si ella fuera capaz de conocer sus sentimientos o sus secretos aún sin llegar a tocarle. Lo que era un poco estúpido e infantil, ella ya le había demostrado que no tenía intención de usar su habilidad con él.

La observó dudar unos segundos y llamarle de nuevo. Su respiración y su pulso estaban algo acelerados. Y parecía preocupada y algo asustada. Tras pensarlo unos segundos más, finalmente decidió que no la ignoraría, al menos esta vez. Bajaría a ver que quería. Siempre estaba a tiempo de enviarla a paseo.

Anne le miró un poco sorprendida al verle salir de la vieja casa y cerrar la chamuscada puerta tras él. Derek no dijo nada, sólo se quedó delante de la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora, observándola. Ella dudó unos segundos, ahora que le tenía delante, no sabia muy bien por donde comenzar.

-"Necesito pedirte algo"- le dijo al fin.

Derek alzó ambas cejas por la sorpresa, eso no se lo esperaba.

-"Es sobre la última victima que han encontrado"- siguió ella, algo insegura. -"Has llegado a ver el cadáver?"-

El hombre lobo negó con la cabeza, aún sorprendido por el rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación.

Anne respiró hondo antes de continuar. No había una buena manera de plantear lo que necesitaba pedirle.

-"Crees que podrías ir a echarle un vistazo?"- dijo al fin.

La expresión de Derek cambió de incredulidad primero a enfado después.

-"Has oído por ahí que soy el delincuente del pueblo y crees que puedes venir aquí a pedirme que me cuele en la morgue?"- le respondió algo molesto.

-"No"- dijo ella, molestándose a su vez. Tendría que haber medido mejor sus palabras.

-"Y que te hace pensar que puedes pedirme algo así?"- le espetó él, apretando sus manos, intentando clamarse. Por quien le había tomado? Le daba igual que medio pueblo le hubiera creído responsable de la muerte de su hermana, ella sabía la verdad.

Anne vio como él apretaba sus manos con fuerza. Conocía ese gesto, se lo había visto hacer con los cazadores. Es que él la consideraba una amenaza? La tenía en la misma lista negra en la que debía estar esa arpía de Kate Argent?

-"Te ayudé con lo de tu tío, lo mínimo que…"- comenzó a decir, enfadada.

-"Dijiste que lo hacías por Laura. No te debo nada."- le cortó Derek.

Mierda, pensó Anne, eso era cierto. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al coche molesta. Esa conversación había sido un autentico desastre! Como era posible que siempre, SIEMPRE, acabaran discutiendo. Sabía que él se sentía incómodo con ella cerca. Ya lo había notado cuando eran pequeños, aunque él entonces lo intentaba disimular detrás de comentarios irónicos, bromas estúpidas o llamándola pececillo o chorradas del estilo. Ahora directamente se enfadaba. Bufó molesta al llegar junto a su coche. Bueno, quizás ella tampoco se lo ponía fácil. Siempre le había molestado su comportamiento hacia ella, pero nunca había hecho nada por cambiarlo o por hacerle sentir menos incómodo a su alrededor. Intentó calmarse, realmente necesitaba su ayuda…

Se dio la vuelta de nuevo. Derek seguía allí, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-"Volvamos a comenzar"- murmuró. -"Necesito que me ayudes con esto"- le dijo, intentando que su voz sonara más calmada de lo que en realidad se sentía.

-"Por qué debería hacerlo?"- le preguntó él, sin molestarse en disimular el enfado de su voz.

No se lo estaba poniendo fácil. -"Porque eres el único al que puedo pedírselo."- respondió simplemente ella.

El hombre lobo la observó unos segundos, inexpresivo, valorando la situación. -"Qué es lo que quieres saber de ese cadáver?"- preguntó al fin.

-"Han dicho en las noticias que habían marcas de garras en el cuerpo. Necesito que confirmes que son de un hombre lobo."- respondió.

Derek la miró interesado. Acaso sabía ella algo que él desconocía. A fin de cuentas, no había conseguido captar el olor del Alpha en la escena del crimen. Y ella parecía asustada.

Anne vio como Derek asentía y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Ya casi creía que no conseguiría convencerle.

-"Gracias"- murmuró, antes de volverse hacia su coche. Se giró unos segundos después para decirle algo más, pero Derek ya no estaba. -"Raro, raro"- murmuró ella.

* * *

><p>No le costó mucho colarse en la morgue del hospital. No era la primera vez que lo hacia y sabia que la mejor hora para ello era al mediodía. La mitad de la plantilla estaba comiendo y la otra mitad demasiado ocupados para percatarse de su presencia.<p>

Caminó alerta por el largo y blanco pasillo hasta unas puertas metálicas. Escuchó atentamente unos segundos y abrió las puertas una vez se aseguró que no había nadie en la fría sala.

La habitación estaba a oscuras y había varios cuerpos tapados sobre diversas mesas. Caminó entre ellos, sus ojos leyendo fácilmente sus nombres en las etiquetas aún con la escasa luz.

Tommy McNamara. Este era, pensó, recordando el nombre, se lo había oído decir a un oficial de policía la noche anterior. Se paró ante la sabana verde que cubría el cuerpo del pobre asesinado. Lentamente apartó la tela, el cuerpo estaba pálido y lívido, y olía realmente mal. Arrugó un poco la nariz. Esa era la peor parte de colarse en un hospital, los olores, pensó, antes de centrarse de nuevo en examinar el cadáver frente a él.

Se trataba de un hombre joven, casi en los treinta. Alto y de complexión atlética. Sin duda le habrían considerado atractivo mientras estaba vivo, ahora no era más que un trozo de carne fría y muerta.

Su cara mostraba una mueca de dolor o quizás miedo. Su boca estaba entreabierta y parecía como si se hubiera quedado a medio grito. Y sus ojos estaban exageradamente abiertos, mirando algo distante frente a él. Una herida, similar al zarpazo de un gran felino, le cruzaba el pecho, desgarrando su piel y llevándose parte de la musculatura del abdomen en el proceso. Pero a parte de esa herida, no tenía ninguna más. Derek examinó manos y brazos en busca de heridas defensivas y no encontró nada. Sus piernas también estaban intactas.

Cubrió el cuerpo de nuevo y cogió un dossier que había a sus pies. Aún no le habían practicado la autopsia pero el forense ya había anotado sus primeras impresiones. El doctor indicaba que la herida de su pecho había sido causada post-mortem y atribuía la causa de la muerte a un fallo cardio-respiratorio con el motivo a determinar una vez realizada la autopsia.

Derek coincidía con la primera parte del razonamiento del doctor. La falta de sangre en la herida solo podía significar que el hombre ya estaba muerto cuando se la hicieron. Lo que no entendía entonces era por qué había muerto, y, aparentemente, ni siquiera se había defendido.

Dejó el dossier y volvió a descubrir el cuerpo. Se centró en captar algún olor de él, pero, salvo un suave olor afrutado que no logró identificar, no había nada fuera de lo normal. Pasó su mano por el pecho seccionado del cadáver, sin llegar a tocarlo. Con cuatro dedos, resiguió las cuatro marcas que lo cruzaban en diagonal, del corazón a las costillas. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta de dos cosas. La primera era que esa herida no era lo suficientemente profunda para ser mortal. Y la segunda, las líneas estaban demasiado juntas entre ellas. Hizo aparecer sus garras y flexionó los dedos, como si fuera a atacar a alguien. Volvió a acercar su mano a las heridas. La distancia entre sus dedos era mucho mayor que la distancia entre las heridas del pecho de ese hombre. El alpha no era el responsable de esa muerte.

Volvió a cubrir el cadáver y salió del hospital tan sigilosamente como había entrado. Quien había asesinado a ese hombre y por que lo habían hecho pasar por un ataque de animal? Se preguntó. Si no fuera porque tampoco había captado el olor de ningún animal, creería que en ese caso sí se había tratado de un puma. Pero aun estaba el tema de la parada cardiaca. Eso aún le intrigaba más. Es que su corazón simplemente había dejado de latir? Caminó sigiloso por los largos y blancos pasillos mientras pensaba en que _alguien_ le debía una explicación.

* * *

><p><em>Pues hasta aquí por ahora. Espero que os haya gustado y, si no es mucho pedir, podriais dejar un comentario, please?<em>

_Hasta pronto!_


	7. Cap7

**Cap7**

Al menos el día no había sido tan horrible como el anterior. Se le había hecho largo y tedioso, sobretodo porque había estado intranquila todo el día. Esperaba que Derek la llamara o le enviara un mensaje para decirle lo que había descubierto, pero aún no sabía nada de él.

Decidió que hoy se iría pronto a casa, ni siquiera le apetecía pasarse un rato por la piscina. Normalmente eso la tranquilizaba, pero tenía la sensación que hoy directamente no serviría de nada, así que para que molestarse.

Condujo a casa, evitando pasar por la calle donde se había producido el asesinato la tarde anterior. En menos de veinte minutos ya estaba en su edificio. Subió las escaleras rápidamente y colocó la llave en la cerradura. Tuvo una sensación extraña al entrar en su piso, pero su raro sexto sentido llevaba dos días como loco, así que no le hizo mucho caso. Dejó las llaves en la mesita cercana y cuando se volvió…

-"Coño!"- gritó, llevándose una mano al corazón. -"No sabes llamar?"- le dijo al hombre lobo que estaba de pie junto a su sofá.

Derek sólo se encogió de hombros, llevaba un buen rato esperándola y había empezado a impacientarse.

-"He visto el cadáver"- dijo simplemente, directo al grano.

Por su expresión no supo si traía buenas o malas noticias. Ella suspiró, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba sobre una silla cercana.

-"Y bien?"-le preguntó, acercándose un poco y quedando ante el sofá.

-"Creo que hay algo que no me estás contando"- respondió Derek, cruzando los brazos frente a ella.

Eso fue todo lo que Anne necesitó para comprender que el Alpha no era el responsable de ese último ataque, eso sólo podía significar…

-"Oh, joder…"- Se dejó caer en el sofá, sentándose al borde de éste, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

Derek la observó algo preocupado, no se esperaba esa reacción. Su pulso y su respiración se habían acelerado, y sus manos temblaban levemente. A qué tenía miedo?

-"Estás seguro?"- la escuchó preguntar.

-"Nada cuadra con la manera de matar del Alpha"- dijo él, suavizando un poco su tono de voz. -"No hay marcas defensivas, ni otras heridas. Sólo un desgarro en el pecho que no parece hecho por un hombre lobo. Además, no había ni rastro de su olor, ni en la victima ni en el restaurante"- añadió él.

Anne alzó la vista para mirarle. -"Algo más?"-

Derek ladeó la cabeza, sospechando que ella sabía que había omitido algo. -"Las heridas fueron posteriores a su muerte"- dijo, no perdiendo detalle a la reacción que sus palabras causaban en la chica. -"El forense sospecha que murió de una parada cardio-respiratoria, pero no sabe qué la provocó."-

Ahora ella le miraba asustada de verdad. Su respiración se había vuelto algo entrecortada y se sujetaba las manos para evitar que temblaran. -"No puedo creerlo"- susurró, bajando la vista al suelo.

-"Qué es lo que no me estas contando?"- repitió el hombre lobo su pregunta inicial.

Anne le miró un segundo antes de negar con la cabeza. -"Creo que es mejor que te vayas"- dijo, débilmente.

Derek la miró entre incrédulo y molesto. No se iba a ir hasta que le contara lo que sabía.

-"Sabes lo que le ocurrió a ese hombre"- sentenció más que preguntó.

La vio asentir. Se pasó una mano por el liso cabello y se acarició el hombro derecho inconscientemente. La vio dudar unos segundos antes de alzar la vista hacia él.

-"Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si conocía a alguien más como yo?"- le preguntó. Derek asintió, fue fuera del instituto, cuando le pidió que le ayudara con su tío. Recordaba que le había dicho que conocía a otro empático, pero que no se fiaba de él. también recordaba que al hablar de esa persona, ella parecía un poco atemorizada. La miró un segundo antes de preguntar, algo sorprendido. -"Eso lo ha hecho un empático?"-

-"No sé exactamente qué es"- ladeó Anne un poco la cabeza -"Creo que al principio era como yo, pero perdió su humanidad hace tiempo."- dudó antes de continuar. -"Es incapaz de tener emociones propias, así que se alimenta de las de los demás. El proceso de robar una emoción es muy estresante para la otra persona, no es probable que la victima sobreviva."-

-"Cómo sabes todo eso?"- le preguntó. A caso ella también era capaz de hacer algo así?

-"Cuando sacaron el cuerpo del restaurante sentí su miedo. Esa persona estaba aterrorizada cuando murió. "- continuó ella, ignorando su pregunta. -"El miedo es la emoción más fácil de manipular"- finalizó, alzando su vista al hombre lobo.

-"Cómo sabes todo eso?"- volvió a preguntarle, algo más imperativo. Quería una respuesta a su pregunta.

-"En mi tercer año en la facultad, aparecieron tres cadáveres en el campus. Murieron de la misma manera que has descrito"- le respondió ella, poniéndose en pie ante él.

-"Eso no explica como sabías que se habían alimentado de sus emociones"- sentenció él.

-"No"- suspiró ella, dándose la vuelta y levantando su camiseta, exponiendo su desnuda espalda a su vista. -"Pero esto sí"-

Derek miró sorprendido la espalda de Anne. Sus ojos recorrieron las cuatro cicatrices paralelas que comenzaban sobre su omoplato derecho y cruzaban la blanca piel de su espalda en diagonal, finalizando más abajo de la cadera izquierda, bajo la tela del pantalón.

Las cicatrices eran más claras que su piel y, aunque eran finas, parecían profundas. Recordó como ella solía masajearse el hombro derecho y comprendió el motivo. Sin duda habían desgarrado parte del músculo, provocándole algún tipo de lesión crónica.

Acercó sus dedos sin llegar a tocarlas y las resiguió. Tenían la misma medida que las que había visto esta mañana en el cadáver. No había duda, habían sido hechas por la misma persona… o criatura.

Apartó la mano algo sobresaltado cuando ella volvió a cubrirse con la camiseta y se dio la vuelta.

-"Él te atacó"- dijo él, aún aturdido por la revelación.

-"Ella"- le corrigió la chica, sentándose de nuevo en el sofá. -"Ella me atacó"-

Derek se sentó a su lado, lo que hizo que Anne se sorprendiera un poco. Desde que había llegado que él apenas se había movido del sitio.

-"Está aquí por ti?"- preguntó el hombre lobo, sin poder evitar que un poco de la preocupación que sentía se filtrara a su voz.

-"No, ella me dio por muerta"- Anne le miró con media sonrisa. -"Yo me di por muerta"- Negó con la cabeza antes de continuar. -"Lo más probable es que haya venido atraída por todo el tema de los ataques de animales. Ya te he dicho que el miedo es la emoción más fácil de manipular, sobretodo si la persona ya está predispuesta"-

Derek asintió, aunque todavía había algo que no terminaba de cuadrarle. Aún así, hizo su siguiente pregunta: -"Cómo la paramos?"-

Anne le miró sorprendida. -"Nosotros no vamos a hacer nada"- le dijo, moviendo una mano de él a ella. -"Me parece que tú ya tienes suficiente con tu pequeña cacería."-

-"Y tú qué harás?"- quiso saber él.

Ella le dedicó otra media sonrisa. -"Las maletas"-

Derek negó con la cabeza y la miró entrecerrando los ojos. -"No podrás huir siempre"-

Ella le miró algo enfadada. -"Cuantas posibilidades crees que hay de que vuelva a sobrevivir?"-

Él soltó un bufido molesto. -"Seguirá matando gente. No puedes desentenderte sin más"-

Ella desvió la vista a sus manos. Sabía que él tenía razón, pero no se veía capaz de enfrentarse a ella. Ni siquiera sabía como hacerlo. Sin contar que el simple hecho de pensar en volver a verla la aterrorizaba.

-"Me has pedido mi ayuda y eso es lo que vas a tener, te guste o no."- dijo Derek, dando por finalizada la conversación. Se puso en pie dispuesto a marcharse cuando Anne posó una mano sobre su brazo.

La vio dudar unos segundos, antes de hablar. -"Antes de decidir si me vas a ayudar, hay algo más que deberías saber"- le miró, incómoda.

El hombre lobo volvió a sentarse a su lado y con un gesto le indicó que continuara.

-"La conozco"- dijo ella casi en un susurro. -"Se acercó a mi en mi segundo año de universidad. Estaba tan contenta de haber encontrado a otro como yo… "- Continuó hablando mientras se miraba las manos -"Me enseñó a controlar mi habilidad y tenía respuestas para todas mis preguntas… No vi que algo no iba bien, hasta que ya fue tarde."-

-"Ella buscaba a alguien joven e impresionable, fácil de manipular"- añadió él.

Anne le miró y asintió. Acababa de definir como era ella en aquel entonces. -"Pero no buscaba una victima más. Ella quería…"- la vio dudar.

-"Un compañero"- finalizó la frase por ella. Porque sino le había enseñado a controlar su habilidad, demasiadas molestias para limitarse a matarla.

-"Pero no pasé su prueba"- dijo ella -"Ella quería que…"- se esforzó por buscar una palabra que lo definiera -"…que yo…"-

-"Te alimentaras de alguien?"- sugirió él, alzando una ceja.

Ella le miró un poco disgustada. No le gustaba esa palabra, pero a falta de una mejor… asintió. -"Pero no fui capaz y, bueno, esto fue lo que me pasó"- finalizó señalándose la espalda con el pulgar.

-"Por qué tiene ese aspecto?"- preguntó, haciendo un gesto con la mano como si arañara el aire.

-"Es difícil de explicar. Ella…"- ladeó un poco la cabeza mientras pensaba una manera de explicar lo que había visto aquella noche. -"… no parecía humana mientras atacaba a ese chico. Estaba distinta, más delgada, más alta, sus brazos eran más largos y sus manos eran como garras."- Le miró encogiéndose de hombros. -"No sé lo que es, a parte de terrorífica. Parecía salida de una peli cutre de serie B"- Notó como un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo al recordarla. Se dejó caer hacia atrás y se apoyó contra el respaldo del sofá. -"No tienes que ayudarme"- suspiró.

Derek la miró un segundo antes de acomodarse en el sofá a su lado. -"Ya te he dicho que te ayudaría"- respondió él, algo molesto por tener que repetirse tanto.

Anne le miró pensativa. -"Sigues igual de cabezota, en eso no has cambiado."- le dijo al fin.

Derek sonrió y ella le miró sorprendida. Apenas habían sido unos segundos pero eso había sido una sonrisa de verdad. Era igual de testarudo, en eso no había cambiado, y su sonrisa era igual de encantadora. Una lástima que ya apenas sonriera. Sus facciones se suavizaban haciéndole aún más atractivo de lo que ya era. Anne se removió un poco incomoda, no sabía porque pensaba en eso ahora.

-"Por qué me quieres ayudar?"- dijo ella en voz alta la pregunta que el hombre lobo no paraba de hacerse a si mismo desde esa mañana y para la que aún no había encontrado una respuesta, o al menos, una que le sonara razonable.

-"Bueno"- se encogió de hombros -"Cúal es la diferencia entre valiente y estúpido?"- le repitió su pregunta de hacia unos días.

Fue el turno de Anne de sonreír. -"A mi siempre me han parecido sinónimos"-

Derek alzó una ceja, conforme con esa respuesta. Al ver que ella le seguía mirando, esperando una respuesta seria a su pregunta, dijo: -"Has dicho que no podías pedírselo a nadie más. No te voy a dejar tirada."-

Anne miró un poco sorprendida al joven a apenas unos centímetros de ella. Desde que le había enseñado sus cicatrices estaba mucho mas dócil. Igual tendría que haberlo hecho antes. Descartó ese pensamiento nada más tenerlo. Él parecía preocupado por ella y no estaba acostumbrada a ser la causa de ese sentimiento en él. Era algo diferente, en el buen sentido. Aún así…

-"Sigue sin parecerme una buena idea"-

Derek bufó molesto. -"No voy a discutir sobre si te ayudo o no te ayudo, cuando ya he tomado mi decisión"-

-"Pero ella es peligrosa"- intentó hacerle cambiar de opinión.

-"Yo también"- respondió Derek en su tono más amenazador consiguiendo que la chica se apartara un poco de él. A ver si así dejaba ya de discutirle todo, pensó.

Vio como ella entrecerraba los ojos, algo molesta con él por haberla intentado asustar, antes de acercase de nuevo.

-"Pero no quiero que te haga daño por mi culpa"- la escuchó decir.

Derek la miró algo sorprendido. Sus castaños ojos le devolvían la mirada, cálidos y serios. Su expresión era de preocupación, sus labios apretados en una fina línea y su pulso era firma y constante. Esa había sido una de las verdades mas fácilmente detectables de toda su vida. Pero eso no era lo que más le sorprendía, había entendido el motivo real por el que quería ayudarla. Él tampoco quería que a ella le hicieran daño. Y eso era nuevo, hacia tiempo que había dejado de preocuparse por nadie que no fuera de su familia.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar, necesitaba apartar de su mente esos pensamientos. -"Has dicho que la conoces"- empezó -"Sabrías como encontrarla?"-

Anne le miró preocupada. -"Sigue sin parecerme una bue…"- se calló al ver como Derek la miraba con una expresión que decía algo como '_no vamos a volver a discutir eso'_ . Ella suspiró derrotada. -"Es de gustos caros. Suele alojarse en los mejores hoteles y asistir a los locales de moda"- al ver como el hombre lobo alzaba ambas cejas, le aclaró -"Bueno, no es como si tuviera que pagarlo ella"- añadió -"sólo tiene que _sugerirle_ a alguien que pague sus facturas."-

Derek hizo un gesto con la cabeza pensando en lo bien que le iría tener esa habilidad.

-"Bien, la buscaremos"- dijo.

-"Y después qué?"- preguntó Anne, algo insegura.

Derek la miró un segundo antes de decidir que no estaba preparada para escuchar la segunda parte de su plan. Se encogió de hombros. -"Primero centrémonos en dar con ella"- respondió. Vio que ella no parecía muy convencida con todo eso de ir a por la otra empática y no le extrañaba después de cómo había terminado su último encuentro.

-"Mañana por la tarde"- le dijo, señalándola con un dedo. -"Pasaré a buscarte. Haz una lista con los lugares donde ella pueda estar."- le ordenó, autoritario. No iba a dejar que se acobardara. Cuando por fin vio que ella asentía, se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta. Mejor la dejaba descansar, mañana les esperaba un día largo.

-"Derek"- él se giró, con la mano ya en el pomo de la puerta. -"Gracias"- le dijo, en pie delante del sofá.

El hombre lobo asintió antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

><p>Había hecho la lista que Derek le había pedido la tarde anterior. No había muchos hoteles lujosos ni fiestas glamurosas en Beacon Hills, así que no era una lista muy larga. Aún no había decidido si eso era algo bueno o malo. Suponía que así sus posibilidades de encontrarla aumentaban, pero en serio quería encontrarla?<p>

-"Esto no es una buena idea"- murmuró, sentada en la repisa de su ventana, esperando ver aparecer el oscuro camaro. -"No, no es una buena idea"- se repitió su mantra particular, que había estado sonando en su cabeza las últimas horas. Pero no eran las únicas palabras que se repetían. No podía sacarse de la cabeza la voz de Derek y sus claros ojos diciéndole que no la dejaría tirada, que ya había decidido que iba a ayudarla. Sus palabras eran algo que la intrigaba y la tranquilizaba al mismo tiempo. No entendía el motivo por el que él había insistido tanto en ayudarla y a la vez se sentía más segura sabiendo que él estaría con ella.

Suspiró algo molesta consigo mismo, ya estaba bien de examinar la conversación con Derek con lupa como si fuera una adolescente. Además, no era como si él se hubiera ofrecido a ayudarla a cambiar una rueda del coche. No. Sino a encontrar a una loca asesina que ya había intentado matarla antes… Tenía que centrarse!

Por fin, pensó, al ver acercarse el coche de Derek, un poco más y se habría auto-psicoanalizado. Cogió sus cosas y salió del piso. Cuando llegó a la calle, el coche acababa de parar frente a su puerta.

-"Ey"- le dijo, sentándose a su lado.

-"Has pensado en donde podemos encontrarla?"- le preguntó Derek, observando como ella se ataba el cinturón se seguridad.

-"No se te ha olvidado…"- la escuchó murmurar.

-"No vamos a volver a esa discusión"- le respondió algo cansado del tema. -"La lista"- añadió, tendiendo la mano.

Anne suspiró y le entregó un trozo de papel.

-"No hay muchas opciones"- le escuchó murmurar. -"Está por orden de probabilidades?"- le preguntó, alzando la vista hacia ella.

-"Claro"- le espetó ella, algo enfadada. -"O es que lo querías en orden alfabético?"-

Derek la miró alzando ambas cejas. A qué venia eso? Él se estaba comportando.

La vio pasarse una mano por la cara. -"Lo siento, estoy un poco nerviosa."- le dijo.

De eso ya se había dado cuenta. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que en cualquier momento temía escuchar el crujido de alguna costilla.

-"Relajate, te va a dar un infarto"- le dijo, mientras ponía el coche en movimiento.

-"Pues que me lo de antes de encontrarla"- murmuró ella.

Derek negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada más mientras conducía a través del tráfico de la ciudad.

Veinte minutos después, entraban en el hall del primer hotel de la lista. Era un edificio antiguo pero reformado recientemente cerca del centro de la ciudad. Tenía los techos altos y grandes ventanales que daban a la calle. La decoración era moderna, con muebles algo minimalistas, y combinando colores cálidos.

Derek avanzó hacia el joven tras el mostrador, Anne dudó unos segundos, inspeccionando la sala y siguiendo al hombre lobo una vez se aseguró que ella no estaba allí.

-"En qué puedo ayudarles?"- se ofreció el sonriente y trajeado joven.

-"Estamos buscando a alguien"- respondió Derek.

-"De quién se trata?"- le preguntó, tecleando brevemente en su ordenador.

El hombre lobo miró a Anne, indicándole que tomara la iniciativa de la conversación.

-"Mm"- ella dudó un segundo antes de decir: -"Se llama Mia Barrows"-

El joven tecleó un poco más en el ordenador antes de negar con la cabeza. -"No tenemos a nadie hospedado con ese nombre en el hotel en estos momentos"-

-"Y en los últimos días?"- interfirió Derek.

El joven volvió a hacer un gesto negativo. -"No, nada"-

-"Y Julia Thorne?"- le preguntó, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado.

-"Amelia Lancet?"- siguió preguntando ella, la lista de nombres que recordaba que solía usar la otra mujer.

Pero ahora el trajeado chico les miraba con cierta sospecha alzando una ceja, no muy dispuesto a seguir ayudándoles.

Derek echó una rápida ojeada al vestíbulo y, al ver que estaban solos, alargó el brazo sobre el oscuro mostrador y agarró una de las muñecas del chico, forzándole a apoyar el brazo sobre el mármol negro ante ellos.

-"Pero qué está haciendo?"- se quejaba, intentando librarse sin éxito de Derek.

Este se volvió hacia Anne quien le miraba algo sorprendida.

-"Usa tu magia. No tenemos tiempo para estas tonterías"-

Anne alzó una ceja. Ser educado no era ninguna tontería, pero no estaban allí para ser educados, no?

Puso su mano sobre la del chico e hizo que se calmara. Y aunque ahora les miraba dócilmente, Derek siguió sujetando su brazo por precaución.

-"Quiero que mires en la lista de huéspedes los nombres que te voy a dar"- le dijo ella, a lo que el joven asintió, con una sonrisa. Ella le fue dando nombres y él tecleaba con su mano libre. No consiguieron una coincidencia hasta el cuarto.

-"Daniella Tretzzo. Se alojó aquí durante cuatro días."- les dijo -"Dejó la habitación anteayer por la mañana"-

-"Gracias"- le dijo Anne -"Nos has ayudado mucho. Sigue con lo que estuvieras haciendo"- añadió antes de soltarle. Derek hizo lo mismo, para su sorpresa el chico les miraba aún sonriente.

-"Que tengan un buen día"-

-"Gracias. Tú también"- se despidió Anne, antes de salir del hotel seguida de cerca por Derek quien miraba un poco receloso al joven sonriente tras el mostrador.

-"No te preocupes, no se acuerda de nada. Sólo recordará la sensación de habernos sido de ayuda"- le aseguró ella.

El hombre lobo la miró frunciendo el ceño. Lo que acababa de pasar era parecido a lo que le había visto hacer a Jackson. Así que a eso se refería cuando hablaba de _sugerir_ cosas a la gente. Básicamente, les estaba manipulando.

-"No me mires así"- le dijo algo molesta, intuyendo en lo que él estaba pensando. -"Prácticamente me has obligado a hacerlo."-

Eso era verdad, pero esa habilidad suya aún le hacia sentir algo incómodo. -"Cierto"- le concedió.

-"Bueno, ella ya se ha ido, así que fin de la búsqueda."- añadió Anne, más animada caminando hacia el oscuro camaro.

-"No. Dejó el hotel por la mañana y mató al hombre del restaurante por la tarde. Quizás sólo haya cambiado de hotel."- sugirió él.

-"O quizás, dejó el hotel, mató al hombre del restaurante y se fue de la ciudad"- sugirió ella mientras entraban en el coche.

Derek la miró pensativo. -"Eso es lo que crees que pasó o lo que te gustaría que hubiera pasado?"- le alzó una ceja.

-"Tan difícil es dejarme ser feliz por un rato. Mi teoría es tan plausible como la tuya."- se quejó.

-"Te dejaré ser feliz si no la encontramos en ningún otro lugar de tu lista"- le respondió.

Ella suspiró. -"No me voy a librar, eh?"-

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, no estoy muy satisfecha con este capitulo, pero así se queda. <em>

_Lo de siempre, si pudieseis dejarme un comentario con vuestra opinión, please?_

_Hasta pronto!_


	8. Cap8

**Cap8**

Ya había anochecido cuando aparcaron cerca del tercer hotel de la lista. Se trataba de un edificio alto y nuevo, bien iluminado. Con un amplio bar en la planta baja que a esa hora estaba prácticamente lleno.

Entraron por la gran puerta metálica con relieves indios y caminaron por el amplio vestíbulo, también decorado con motivos orientales. Tras el mostrador, sólo había un recepcionista que estaba ocupado dando indicaciones a una pareja mayor que acababa de llegar a la ciudad.

Derek se acercó un poco más al mostrador, con las manos en los bolsillos pensando en alguna manera de espantarles para que dejaran al recepcionista libre. No era una persona paciente, eso de esperar no iba con él.

Miró a su lado, pero Anne no estaba allí. Se volvió hacia la puerta y la vio junto a ésta observando detenidamente hacia una grupo de personas sentadas en una de las mesas del bar. Derek miró en la misma dirección, pero no reconoció a nadie. Se volvió a centrar en ella. Vio que ahora le miraba, sus ojos más abiertos de lo normal, sus labios entreabiertos, la respiración entrecortada. Negó con la cabeza antes de comenzar a retroceder y salir del hotel a toda prisa.

No había necesitado mirarla para saber que ella estaba allí. En cuanto cruzó las doradas puertas, lo notó. Sintió su presencia cerca, esa aura de falsa paz que siempre la rodeaba, invitando a todos a confiar en ella ciegamente. Si sólo supieran lo que de verdad era ella…

Salió del hotel y tomó un par de bocanadas de aire fresco para quitarse esa sensación. Se frotó los brazos y el torso como si parte de su aura se hubiese enganchado en sus ropas.

-"Está aquí?"- escuchó que Derek le preguntaba, acercándose a ella y mirándola sin ocultar su preocupación.

Anne asintió, su vista se desvió hacia uno de los ventanales que daban al bar, por suerte su mesa no quedaba a la vista.

-"Vamonos"- le pidió. Escuchó el miedo en su propia voz pero no le importó. Sí, estaba asustada y tenía motivos, y tenía que irse de allí ya!

Al ver que Derek no se movía, le agarró de una de las mangas de su cazadora y tiró de él hacia el coche. El hombre lobo se dejó arrastrar un par de pasos aún confuso por la reacción de la chica. La noche anterior mientras hablaban, ella le había parecido nerviosa, algo asustada, pero se había controlado en todo momento. Ahora estaba completamente aterrorizada y ni siquiera se molestaba en intentar ocultarlo.

La agarró por la muñeca y la obligó a detenerse. Ella le alzó una ceja, sorprendida. -"Señalame quién es"- le pidió en un tono amable que no pegaba mucho con él, intentando no asustarla más de lo que ya estaba.

Vio como negaba con la cabeza e intentaba seguir caminando. La cogió por los hombros y la obligó a mirarle. -"Tranquilizate"- le dijo, algo más brusco. -"Y respira, te va a dar un ataque."- Ahora sí que parecía que su caja torácica iba a reventar en cualquier momento.

Vio como intentaba respirar hondo, su vista evitando el hotel y su mano aún sujetándole la manga de la chaqueta. La obligó a caminar, allí en medio de la calle llamaban mucho la atención. Se acercaron al coche y pararon ante éste, dándole un par de minutos para que se tranquilizara.

-"Pues no se ha ido"- la escuchó murmurar.

-"Quién de ellos es? Descríbemela"- le pidió Derek.

-"En la treintena, larga melena morena, piel bronceada, vestido morado"- dudó un segundo antes de añadir -"sonrisa falsa y aura asesina"-

El joven asintió, un poco más tranquilo. Suponía que si usaba el sarcasmo, quería decir que se encontraba algo mejor.

Dio un par de pasos hacia el hotel, pero ella le impidió seguir avanzando. Su mano aún sujeta a la tela de su cazadora. Se volvió hacia ella alzándole una ceja.

-"Dónde vas?"- le preguntó ella.

-"A echar un vistazo"- le respondió.

-"No me parece buena idea"- le dijo ella apretando su manga con más fuerza.

-"Sólo será un momento"- intentó tranquilizarla él, mientras trataba de soltarse sin mucho éxito. Finalmente, suspiró algo molesto, alzó su brazo y la miró alzando de nuevo una ceja e indicándole que le soltara.

-"Pero…"- cortó su protesta alzando la otra mano.

Anne le soltó a regañadientes. Le hacía tan poca gracia que él entrara de nuevo en el hotel, como quedarse ahí afuera sola sabiendo que Mia estaba a escasos metros de ella.

-"No es una buena idea"- repitió ella, mientras veía como él caminaba decidido de nuevo hacia la puerta del edificio.

Derek entró en el vestíbulo y se acercó a la zona de los ascensores. Fingió estar esperando mientras con sus agudos sentidos inspeccionaba la zona. Había bastante gente, la mayoría en la treintena, pero solo una persona encajaba con la descripción que le había dado Anne. Estaba sentada en una de las mesas más alejadas, rodeada por un grupo de gente que charlaba animadamente. Ella sonreía mientras escuchaba a un hombre rubio. Su apariencia no era amenazadora ni mucho menos peligrosa. Parecía una mujer bastante normal. Si no supiera de lo que era capaz, nunca habría sospechado de ella. Decidió volver afuera con Anne. Ahora que había oído su voz, podría seguir su conversación desde el coche, no quedaba tan lejos.

Vio que la chica le esperaba apoyada contra el negro vehículo y le miró expectante al verle salir del edificio. Con un gesto le indicó que se subiera al coche.

Anne respiró más tranquila ahora que él había vuelto y ante la expectativa de irse de allí. Pero Derek no arrancó el motor, simplemente se quedó ahí sentado, con la vista perdida en un punto lejano del horizonte y la cabeza algo ladeada hacia la izquierda.

-"Qué haces…"- Derek la hizo callar con un gesto de su mano. Anne vio como ladeaba un poco más la cabeza y comprendió lo que estaba haciendo.

-"Estás de coña…"- dijo, sorprendida, ganándose una mirada molesta del hombre lobo a su lado por alzar tanto la voz. -"En serio puedes oírles desde aquí fuera?"- le susurró.

-"Sí. Ahora calla"- le espetó -"y no respires tan fuerte"- Anne le miró ofendida. Ella no respiraba fuerte.

Estuvieron así varios minutos. Anne miraba de vez en cuando a Derek quien seguía completamente concentrado. Empezó a aburrirse y sin darse cuenta comenzó a darse golpecitos en la pierna siguiendo el ritmo de alguna canción que había oído recientemente en la radio mientras miraba pasar los coches desde su ventanilla.

Casi gritó del susto, cuando la mano de Derek cayó, silenciosa y con fuerza, sobre la suya, aplastándola contra su muslo y obligándola a estarse quieta. Anne tuvo que respirar hondo un par de veces para tranquilizarse. Joder, podría haberla avisado, casi la mata del susto.

Volvió su vista al hombre lobo sentado a su lado. Él seguía concentrado, completamente ajeno a ella. Bajó la vista a su regazo y la mano de él seguía ahí, sobre la suya, en su pierna. Se quedó mirando sus manos un poco sorprendida. Él evitaba cualquier tipo de contacto físico con ella deliberadamente, incluso después de decirle que no usaría su habilidad con él, de eso ya se había dado cuenta y lo entendía. Por eso, que dejara tanto rato su mano sobre la de ella no dejaba de ser raro… y quizás un poco agradable. Su mano se sentía fuerte y cálida sobre la suya, y era más suave de lo que hubiera esperado. Durante un segundo se le cruzó por la mente la idea de echar un vistacito rápido a sus emociones, pero lo descartó rápidamente. No sería justo, no sólo porque le había dicho que no lo haría, sino porque él estaba allí ayudándola. No sería justo agradecérselo de esa manera.

Le vio moverse y se volvió hacia él. -"Se van a una fiesta"- le dijo Derek todavía mirando hacia el hotel -"En un local cercano"- añadió, volviéndose hacia ella.

Anne asintió. -"Creo que deberías devolverme mi mano"- le dijo ella, algo incomoda.

Derek bajó la vista y se sobresaltó un poco. Retiró su mano como si el contacto con la de ella le quemara. Recordaba que la chica no paraba de hacer ruidos que le molestaban, pero no era consciente de cómo había hecho para que se detuviera.

-"No te he hecho nada"- la escuchó murmurar, algo molesta, mientras se acomodaba en el asiento con la mirada al frente, evitando la suya.

Derek se sintió un poco culpable por haber reaccionado así. La miró un segundo sin saber qué decir y al final se decidió por olvidar el tema y encender el motor.

La vieron salir del hotel seguida de un pequeño grupo de personas. Derek notó como Anne se tensaba con solo verla. Sus manos apretaban las mangas de su chaqueta y sus ojos no la perdían de vista. El grupo se repartió en dos coches y cuando la morena mujer desapareció dentro de un ford plateado, Anne se relajó un poco.

-"Qué es lo que vamos a hacer ahora que la hemos encontrado?"- le preguntó.

-"Asegurarnos de que no mata a nadie esta noche"- le respondió él, poniendo el coche en movimiento y siguiéndoles a través del tráfico.

Anne se movió incómoda en su asiento. No entendía como Mia tenía ese efecto en ella después de tanto tiempo. Tenía que tranquilizarse, no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda. Ya se sentía un poco mal por haber arrastrado a Derek a su problema para que encima fuera el chico el que cargara con liderato de esa casera _operación de vigilancia_ también. Mientras el vehículo avanzaba por la ciudad, se preguntó cómo habían llegado ahí, cómo se podía estar tan asustado de alguien en quien solía confiar…

* * *

><p><em>Anne se puso a la cola de la caja y repasó sus compras. Sí, creía que llevaba todos los libros que necesitaría para ese año, pensó, mientras revisaba de nuevo la lista que les habían dado los profesores con el material que iban a necesitar para ese curso. Se movió algo incómoda mirando las altas estanterías llenas de libros. Era una de las librerías más grandes del campus y dada la proximidad de la fecha de inicio de las clases estaba llena de gente… y ella iba en manga corta. Esa mañana le había parecido una buena idea, el día había amanecido caluroso, pero ahora esperaba que nadie chocara con ella y tocara su piel. No tenía ganas de pasearse por las emociones de los demás, suficiente tenía con las suyas. La cola avanzó y ella recolocó su bolsa llena de libros a sus pies tras avanzar un par de pasos. Al hacerlo un mechón de cabello se soltó de su coleta.<em>

_Pasó la mano por su flequillo y bufó molesta. Era la última vez que se cortaba el flequillo, estaba decidido, lo iba a dejar crecer, estaba harta de él. Esa peluquera asesina lo había cortado tan tan tan corto que ahora era imposible de manejar, y calculaba que lo seguiría siendo por lo menos durante un mes, hasta que creciera lo suficiente como para poder peinarlo como era debido. Lo peor de todo era pensar que tendría que empezar el curso con ese peinado estúpido._

_Escuchó que la mujer de delante suyo reía. La miró y sus ojos se encontraron apenas un segundo. Habría dicho algo en voz alta? No estaba segura. Se fijó en ella. Debía tener treinta y pocos, era alta y su larga melena oscura le caía libre por la espalda. Y no, nada de flequillo._

_La cola avanzó de nuevo y fue el turno de la mujer morena. Puso un par de libros sobre el mostrador ante la sonriente cajera._

_-"Son 30 dólares, por favor"- le dijo, mientras los metía en una bolsa._

_La mujer alargó una bronceada mano y la puso sobre la de la joven cajera._

_-"Así está bien, gracias."- su voz tenía un extraño acento que no fue capaz de situar._

_La cajera sonrió, abrió la caja y la cerró sin meter dinero en ella, antes de decir. -"Así está bien, gracias"-_

_Anne miró de la chica a la mujer, sorprendida. Qué había sido eso?_

_-"Buenos días"- se despidió la mujer cogiendo su compra. Anne aún la miraba sorprendida cuando ésta se giró con una enigmática sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo, antes de salir de la tienda. Pero qué había sido eso?_

_-"Srta, Srta."- escuchó que la llamaba la todavía sonriente cajera._

_-"Sí. Voy"- puso sus cosas sobre el mostrador y pagó por su compra sin prestar mucha atención a lo que hacía, su mente aún dándole vueltas a lo que había visto._

_Salió de la tienda y allí estaba ella, sentada en un banco cercano, mirándola con esa enigmática sonrisa. Sabía que quedarse mirando fijamente a otra persona no era muy educado, pero sus piernas se negaban a seguir caminando. Finalmente, la mujer le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado._

_-"No me mires así, niña, me vas a sacar los colores"- rió ella._

_-"Lo siento"- desvió Anne la vista antes de sentarse junto a ella._

_La mujer inspeccionó la bolsa de la chica. -"Segundo año, eh?"-_

_Anne asintió. -"Cómo…?"- empezó a decir, señalando hacia la tienda. -"Cómo ha hecho…?"-_

_La mujer alzó una ceja. -"No lo has hecho tú también?"- le preguntó._

_La chica la miró sorprendida. -"Yo?"-_

_Ahora era la mujer quien le devolvía la mirada con expresión de sorpresa. -"Mi niña, no tienes ni idea de lo que puedes hacer, verdad?"- Anne la miró sin comprender del todo a qué se refería. -"Puedo enseñarte, si quieres"- añadió sonriente -"Ha sido una suerte que nos hayamos encontrado hoy, no crees?"-_

* * *

><p>Sí, una verdadera suerte, pensó. Tenía que tranquilizarse y centrarse, hasta el momento no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda y eso tenía que cambiar. Vio que los coches se acercaban a la iluminada entrada de un local musical.<p>

Derek aparcó el coche mientras observaba como el grupo entraba en el local. Se volvió hacia Anne quien ya tenía la puerta medio abierta.

-"Estás segura que quieres entrar?"- preguntó, algo preocupado.

-"Sí, estoy bien."- hizo un gesto con la mano antes de bajar del coche.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la entrada, al llegar frente al iluminado letrero la vio dudar.

-"No vamos a hablar con ella, verdad? Sólo a vigilarla"-

Derek asintió. -"Sólo a vigilarla"- repitió, poniendo una mano en su espalda y haciéndola caminar delante suyo a través de la atestada sala llena de gente.

Escaneó la zona con la vista y, al no ver ni rastro de la mujer morena, se inclinó un poco hacia Anne para que pudiera oírle a través de la música. -"Vamos a la barra"-

Anne se sobresaltó al volverse hacia él y ver que estaba tan cerca de ella. Alzó su vista a sus ojos con intención de asentir, pero se quedó mirándolos fijamente. Con esa luz parecían verdes, pensó extrañada. Nunca había tenido muy claro si eran verdes, azules o grises.

Derek alzó ambas cejas. -"Vamos a la barra"- repitió, creyendo que ella no le había oído.

Anne sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en tonterías antes de encaminarse hacia la parte derecha del local, donde estaba situada una larga barra blanca, iluminada por unos pequeños focos que colgaban del techo.

Derek se apoyó de espaldas contra la barra y comenzó a escanear la sala con su hábil vista. Su sentido del oído no le era muy útil en esos momentos ya que había tanto ruido en el ambiente que le era imposible distinguir la voz de la mujer. Esa era una de las principales razones por las que nunca le habían gustado ese tipo de locales. Sus sensibles sentidos quedaban prácticamente anulados por una sobredosis de estímulos.

Notó como Anne se acercaba a él. -"Puedes verla?"- le medio gritó, para hacerse oír sobre la música. Vale, quizás no podía distinguir una conversación a cierta distancia, pero aun podía oír a la persona que tenía al lado sin necesidad de que le gritaran.

Negó con la cabeza sin dejar de observar a los presentes. A los pocos minutos dio con el hombre rubio con el que la había visto hablar en el bar del hotel. Miró a las personas que le rodeaban y, ahí estaba ella, sonriendo a una de las mujeres que la acompañaban.

Se inclinó hacia Anne. -"Esta allí"- le dijo.

Ella miró hacia donde él estaba señalando y no tardó en verla. Sus ojos se abrieron levemente y su corazón se apresuró un poco, pero a parte de eso, consiguió controlarse mucho mejor que en el hotel. Se volvió hacia el hombre lobo, sorprendiéndose de nuevo al tenerlo tan cerca. -"Y ahora qué?"- le gritó.

Derek cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sus oídos le iban a explotar, lo último que necesitaba era que ella siguiera gritándole. -"No hace falta que grites, te oigo igual"-

Ella le miró sorprendida. -"En serio? Que guay!"-

-"No lo creerías si pudieras oler la mitad de lo que estoy oliendo yo ahora mismo"- se quejó él.

Sin poder contenerse, ella sonrió. -"Perdón"- dijo, al ver la mirada que le echaba el chico.

-"Tú quédate aquí. Vigila la puerta. Si ves que se marcha acompañada, me avisas"- la instruyó, antes de separarse de la barra.

Anne le puso una mano en el pecho, impidiéndole que se alejara de ella.

-"Y tú qué vas a hacer?"-

Derek fue consciente de que la pequeña mano sobre su pecho temblaba levemente. Alzó la vista para ver que ella parecía preocupada. Se acercó a su oído, por un momento los olores del local desaparecieron y fueron sustituidos por ese aroma que le resultaba tan familiar y era propio de ella. Nunca había encontrado a nadie que oliera así.

-"Voy a acercarme un poco"- le dijo. Notó como ella cerraba la mano cogiendo parte de la tela de su oscura camiseta. Por un momento, temió que no le fuera a dejar irse como ya había intentado delante del hotel.

-"Ves con cuidado"- dijo ella, mirándole algo preocupada y soltando su camiseta.

Él le alzó una ceja antes de irse. No entendía porque ella se preocupaba tanto por él. Ya sabía que era un hombre lobo, en serio creía que esa mujer era rival para él. Bufó molesto mientras avanzaba entre la multitud. Por qué había tanta gente allí? Es que no había más locales en la ciudad? Alzó la vista buscando algún lugar algo más tranquilo desde donde observar.

Vio que del techo colgaba una estructura metálica donde estaba colocada la iluminación. Sí, ese era un buen sitio. Se retiró hacia un lateral de la sala y cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie le miraba, subió a la estructura con un par de ágiles saltos. Se sentó ahí a observar, más tranquilo ahora que estaba algo mas alejado de todo ese ruido.

* * *

><p>Anne se apoyó en la barra con la vista fija en Mia. Sonreía, hablaba y tocaba a la gente a su alrededor de la misma manera que la había visto hacer años atrás. Se pasó una mano por el pelo antes de volverse hacia la barra y sentarse en uno de los taburetes cercanos.<p>

-"Quieres algo?"- le preguntó el camarero.

Ella se lo pensó un momento, -"Tequila… que sean dos"-

El chico le sonrió antes de servírselos. Se los tomó seguidos, sin pensárselo demasiado. Sintió el leve ardor en la garganta y como el claro líquido se deslizaba por su esófago. Luego cayó en la cuenta de que no había comido nada desde el mediodía. Igual no había sido una buena idea tomarse dos chupitos de tequila con el estómago vacío. Se giró lo justo para observar la zona donde sabía que estaba Mia. Qué importaba el tequila? Estaba siguiendo a la mujer que había intentado matarla años atrás. Se los había ganado.

Hacia ya un buen rato que estaban allí. Anne había desistido de intentar observar a Mia desde su posición junto a la barra. Estaba lejos y apenas la podía diferenciar bien. Así que vigilaba la puerta tal y como Derek le había pedido. Y por el momento, ella no se había ido.

Echó un trago a su cocacola. Sí, se sentía un poco culpable por los dos tequilas, así que ahora había decidido portarse bien. Se volvió a apoyar de lado contra la barra sin perder de vista la puerta de entrada e ignorando al hombre que tenía enfrente y le echaba miraditas desde hacia un rato.

Notó que alguien se sentaba en el taburete a su espalda, pero no le dio mucha importancia, el local estaba a revenar y seguía llegando gente. Cuando el camarero se acercó a preguntar al nuevo cliente qué quería, la voz que le respondió hizo que la piel de su nuca se erizara. Sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba sin poderlo evitar. Qué hacia ella allí? La habría visto? Igual, si no se movía…

Notó como la otra mujer se inclinaba un poco hacia ella. -"Claro que te he visto"- le dijo, como si supiera lo que la chica estaba pensando.

Anne se volvió lentamente hasta quedar frente a la otra mujer. -"Mia"- susurró.

-"Anne, mi niña"- le sonrió afectuosamente ésta, acercándose aún más a ella, lo que provocó que la chica se tensara aún más. -"No sabes como me alegro de verte"-

Ella la miró sin comprender, acaso no recordaba que la había dado por muerta?

-"En serio que me alegro de que estés bien"- continuó la morena mujer -"todo aquello que pasó…"- hizo un gesto con la mano como si intentara borrarlo -"…estaba muy enfadada y perdí la cabeza. Pero no fue culpa tuya, mi niña. Sino mía. No estabas preparada, debí haberlo visto."-

-"Qué estas haciendo en Beacon Hills? "- le preguntó Anne, sintiéndose más centrada de lo que creía que seria capaz de ser al estar de nuevo frente a ella.

-"Aburrirme"- rió Mia -"Esta ciudad no es nada divertida"- se quejó. -"Aunque ha valido la pena venir"- añadió, mirando a la joven significativamente.

Anne tembló un poco, lo que hizo que la mujer volviera a reír. -"Tranquila. Esta vez será diferente"-

-"Esta vez?"- repitió Anne, insegura.

Mia asintió. -"He pensado mucho sobre qué hice mal contigo y creo que el miedo no era la emoción mas apropiada para alguien tan sensible como tú. Hay otras emociones de las que nos podemos alimentar"- añadió, acercando una mano a la de Anne. Ésta la retiró rápidamente, sintiéndose un poco estúpida al hacerlo. Mia no era como ella. No necesitaba tocar a la gente para sentir sus emociones o manipularles. Y eso la hacia muy peligrosa.

-"Niña"- la llamó y la joven sintió el impulso de alzar la vista y mirarla a los ojos. -"Crees que no sé a qué habéis venido aquí tú y tu amiguito?"-

Anne alzó las cejas sorprendida -"Derek"- susurró. Cómo sabia ella eso?

-"Pero no importa"- añadió, volviendo a sonreírle. -"Ahora que nos hemos reencontrado, todo volverá a ser como antes"-

-"No creo… no creo que pueda…"- susurró ella.

-"Claro que puedes"- le dijo la morena mujer -"Sólo recuerda lo que pasó la ultima vez que te me opusiste"-

Tras esto cogió su copa y se puso en pie. Dio un paso hacia Anne y le acaricio el castaño cabello afectuosamente.

-"No sabes como me alegro de haberte encontrado, mi niña"- bajó su mano al hombro derecho de Anne y resiguió la marca que sabía había en su espalda. Se acercó más a su oído y le susurró, -"Siempre fuiste mi favorita"- antes de besarla en la mejilla y desaparecer entre la gente.

Anne se quedó ahí, paralizada. Sus manos temblaban y la cicatriz de su espalda le quemaba.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Y, lo de siempre, si pudieseis dejarme un comentario con vuestra opinión, please?<em>

_Hasta pronto!_


	9. Cap9

**Cap9**

La había perdido de vista un segundo, sólo un segundo y ya no lograba encontrarla. Derek observaba detenidamente la sala a sus pies sin dar con la morena mujer y su morado vestido. Dónde estaba? Saltó de una viga metálica a otra intentando dar con ella. Tenía que seguir en el local, de haberse ido, Anne le habría avisado.

Se quedó quieto e inclinó la cabeza un poco. Habría jurado que había oído que alguien le llamaba.

Instintivamente, buscó a Anne con la mirada y maldijo ante lo que vio. Esa mujer estaba allí con ella. Demasiado cerca, tocándola. Cómo había dejado que eso ocurriera? Bajó de la estructura metálica de un salto sin importarle quien pudiera verle y avanzó hacia ellas apartando a la gente a empujones sin muchos miramientos.

Cuando tuvo la barra a la vista de nuevo, Anne estaba sola. Buscó a la otra mujer y se sobresaltó al verla aparecer a su lado. Se puso alerta y apretó las manos con fuerza, a la vez que notaba un aroma afrutado, similar al que había sentido en el cadáver esa mañana. Para su sorpresa la mujer le guiñó un ojo antes de murmurar -"Interesante"- y alejarse de él. La siguió con la mirada y vio como salía del local, sola.

Se volvió hacia Anne y se acercó a ella. -"Estás bien?"- le preguntó, poniendo una mano en su brazo y observándola detenidamente.

-"Sigo viva, ya es decir mucho"- respondió ella, evitando su mirada y apartándose de él.

-"Qué te ha dicho?"- se sentó a su lado.

Ella negó con la cabeza. No tenía ganas de hablar de eso. Vio pasar al ajetreado camarero por delante de donde estaban sentados y alargó un brazo. Sus manos se rozaron brevemente. El chico la miró con una sonrisa y sin que ella le dijera nada le acercó una botella de tequila y dos vasitos.

Derek la miró alzando una ceja. -"No necesito decirles lo que quiero en voz alta"- le explicó.

Llenó los vasitos y le acercó uno al hombre lobo. Éste se lo quedó mirando sin intención de tomárselo. A ella le dio igual, se bebió el suyo y se sirvió de nuevo.

-"Te ha pedido que vuelvas con ella?"- le dijo Derek, mientras la veía tomarse el segundo chupito.

Anne le miró un segundo antes de volver la vista de nuevo a la botella de tequila y asentir. Se sirvió otro trago y ahora sus manos temblaban mientras recordaba la conversación con Mia.

-"No creo que pueda negarme"- la escuchó susurrar.

-"Claro que puedes. No tienes porque ir con ella"- Anne le miró de nuevo, con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

-"No me refiero a eso."- añadió -"No podré negarme a lo que ella me pida que haga. No podré, sabiendo lo que me espera si no obedezco."- Ahora sus manos temblaban tanto que la botella que sujetaba vibraba sobre la barra.

Derek la observó pensativo, no sabiendo muy bien qué decirle. En ese momento, el hombre que le había estado echando miraditas antes, se acercó a ellos y, alargando el brazo para coger la botella de tequila, dijo: -"Si tu amigo no quiere beber contigo"- miró significativamente al vasito que Derek no había tocado -"porque no vienes a beber conmigo, guapa"-

El gruñido del hombre lobo quedó oculto bajo la música del local, alzó un brazo para empujar el borracho lejos de ellos, cuando vio que una mano de Anne cubría la mejilla del hombre.

-"No toques mi botella si no quieres morir"- le dijo, enfadada. El hombre se quedó rígido y pálido, y durante unos segundos Derek sintió como su latido disminuía peligrosamente. Al hombre lobo no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, en seguida ella se puso a reír y el borracho río también, su gesto se relajó y su corazón volvió a su ritmo habitual. -"Largate"- le dijo ella, sonriéndole, y dándole un par de palmaditas en la mejilla antes de recuperar su botella y volverse hacia la barra.

Derek vio como el hombre recogía su chaqueta de un taburete cercano y, aún sonriendo, se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-"Y no puedes hacerle algo así a ella para que te deje en paz?"- le preguntó, aún un poco preocupado por lo que acababa de pasar. Anne estaba usando su habilidad demasiado despreocupadamente.

Ella suspiró mientras observaba como el hombre abandonaba el local. -"No es tan fácil"- se bebió el tercer chupito y se sirvió otro. -"Hay situaciones en las que no lo puedo controlar"- le explicó volviéndose hacia él y acercándose un poco más. -"Cuando pierdo el control, al tocar a alguien soy incapaz de bloquear sus emociones, pero tampoco puedo evitar que las mías fluyan hacia la otra persona. Ella usó eso en mi contra. Me hizo sentir tanto miedo que no podía ni respirar. Y cuando me tocó…"- sonrió sin humor antes de continuar –"…ni siquiera tuvo que molestarse en leer mis emociones porque yo no podía dejar que proyectarlas hacia ella. Y tampoco podía evitar sentir lo mucho que ella disfrutaba con ello. Lo que me hacía estar aún más asustada. Entrando en un circulo vicioso al que referiría no tener que volver a entrar."-

Él seguía observándola, aún más preocupado. Ya se imaginaba que no había sido fácil enfrentarse a Mia, ni volver a encontrársela ahora que ya lo había superado.

Ella se volvió hacia la barra y se pasó una mano por el pelo, peinándolo con los dedos. -"Y eso es sólo un ejemplo. Hay más situaciones en las que no puedo controlarlo"- cogió su vasito y lo alzó ante sus ojos. -"El alcohol, por ejemplo."- le dijo, tomándose el nuevo trago -"cuando bebo demasiado, mi sexto sentido monta una fiesta."- le sonrió antes de añadir. -"Menos mal que no estoy borracha, eh?"- y soltó una risita que le indicó a Derek que no estaba tan lejos de estarlo.

Ella volvió a llenarse el vasito y Derek decidió que, por el bien de ambos, era mejor que no bebiera más. Así que le quitó la botella y la alejó de ella.

Anne no se quejó, apoyó la barbilla en una mano mientras fijaba la vista en el claro líquido frente a ella. -"O el sexo, también"- Él se inclinó un poco hacia ella, dudando si la había entendido bien. -"Es complicado controlarlo cuando…"- se volvió hacia él, su cabeza aún reposando sobre su mano. -"…obviamente estoy ocupada en otras cosas"- Se inclinó un poco más hacia él -"Aunque creo que lo hace más excitante. Ya sabes, al saber lo que siente la otra persona y eso"- añadió encogiéndose de hombros. -"Y nadie se ha quejado nunca… A ti no te pasa algo parecido con lo tuyo?"- le preguntó, moviendo una mano hacia él.

Derek la miró estupefacto, ella le devolvía la mirada con media sonrisa, esperando una respuesta y completamente ajena al cortocircuito mental al que acababa de someterle. En serio acababa de decirle, lo que acababa de decirle? Se pasó una mano por la cara intentando llevarse así las imágenes que se formaban en su mente. Su vista se posó en el vasito y decidió que lo necesitaba. Se lo tomó de un trago sintiendo como el líquido se deslizaba por su garganta, dándole a su mente otra cosa en la que centrarse.

-"Por fin"- dijo ella, más animada, al ver que él se había tomado su trago. -"Salud"- añadió, antes de tomarse el suyo y mirarle risueña, sin recordar el rumbo extraño que había tomado su conversación.

-"Creo que deberíamos irnos"- dijo Derek, poniéndose en pie, queriendo dar por finalizada su charla.

Tuvo que ayudarla a llegar al coche. El tequila empezaba a hacer efecto y era incapaz de caminar en línea recta. Derek le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la mantuvo estable hasta que llegaron al camaro. Anne se sentó en el asiento, agradecida de estar quieta de nuevo y se quedó medio adormilada antes incluso de que el coche se pusiera en marcha.

Derek observó a la chica a su lado preocupado mientras avanzaba por las calles de la ciudad. Se movía inquieta, sea lo que fuera lo que estaba soñando, no parecía agradable.

En la mente de Anne se amontonaban los recuerdos de la noche en que Mia había decidido someterla a su _prueba_ y darle a conocer su pequeño y letal secreto. Recordaba como había engañado a uno de los chicos para que las acompañara al jardín. Como lo había aterrorizado con sólo una mirada. Tuvo pesadillas en las que oía los gritos y los sollozos del chico durante meses, pero de lo que aún no había podido escapar era de la mirada que Mia tenía en ese momento, cuando se volvió hacia ella pidiéndole que se le uniera. Se vio a si misma negándose, su voz aún no sonaba asustada, más bien tenía un tono de incredulidad. No acababa de creerse lo que estaba viendo. Eso cambió cuando toda la atención de Mia se centró en ella… No podía pasar por eso otra vez…

-"Para el coche"- habló tan bajito que Derek tuvo que mirarla para asegurarse que realmente había hablado. -"Para el coche!"- gritó, poniendo una mano sobre la suya, tan rápido, que al hombre lobo no le dio tiempo a retirarla.

Inmediatamente sintió el impulso de acercar el vehículo a la acera y pararlo. Anne abrió la puerta y salió de éste. Cuando la mano de la chica dejó de tocar la suya, su voluntad retornó. Miró a su alrededor un poco perdido al principio hasta que comprendió lo que había pasado. No pudo suprimir un gruñido de enfado mientras bajaba del camaro. La vio apoyada contra una baranda cercana. -"Qué haces?"- le dijo, todo su enfado evidente en su voz.

Ella alzó la vista hacia él y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, algo asustada.

-"Dónde crees que vas?"- preguntó él, intentando no sonar tan enfadado y no espantarla.

No sirvió de mucho, Anne se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr calle abajo. Derek no tardó en darle caza, atrapándola con sus brazos sobre su pecho e inmovilizando sus manos para que no volviera a intentar usar su habilidad contra él. Ella intentó soltarse, trató de mover sus brazos y dar patadas, pero no pudo hacer nada contra la fuerza del hombre lobo. A los pocos minutos, Derek notó como la energía de la chica iba cesando y se calmaba. Aprovechó ese momento para auparla un poco y arrastrarla de vuelta al coche.

La apoyo de espaldas contra éste, sus manos sujetando los brazos de ella con fuerza. -"A qué ha venido esto?"- le preguntó, serio.

Ella le miró asustada. -"No puedo volver a pasar por eso… "- susurró. –"Deja que me vaya."-

Él la observo en silencio valorando la situación. Finalmente, abrió la puerta del coche y la obligó a entrar. -"Sientate"- le ordenó.

Una vez él estuvo dentro del vehículo de nuevo, puso los seguros de las puertas para evitar otro intento de huida por su parte. Arrancó el coche y lo puso en movimiento. Le echó un vistazo a la chica a su lado. Se había acurrucado contra la ventana y temblaba levemente. Suponía que el pequeño ataque de pánico que acababa de tener se debía al alcohol que había bebido, que no le dejaba ver la realidad más allá de su corta conversación con la otra mujer. Pero no estaba seguro. Cómo podía saber que no se iría en busca de Mia igualmente una vez se le hubiera pasado el efecto de la bebida?

Condujo en silencio durante unos veinte minutos, Anne no dijo nada y en cierto momento escuchó que su respiración se volvía más profunda. Desvió un momento la mirada para comprobar lo que ya sabía, se había quedado dormida. Mejor así, pensó, mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo. No era ningún experto en crisis y menos en crisis femeninas. Todo hubiera sido mucho más sencillo si ella hubiese sido un chico. Eso se le daba mejor. Le podría haber gritado, gruñido, incluso amenazado sin sentirse mal. Pero con ella se movía en territorio nuevo… Suspiró, agradecido de que el Alpha hubiese mordido a Scott y no a una chica, o sus problemas ahora serian el doble de complicados.

Tomó el desvió que llevaba a su vieja casa. Sería mejor si le echaba un ojo hasta que se recuperara. Además, dado lo apartado de la ciudad que estaba su hogar, aunque se repitiera el ataque de pánico anterior, no había muchas posibilidades de que consiguiera llegar muy lejos antes de que él diera con ella. Al fin de cuentas, esos eran sus bosques, no había mucha gente que los conociera mejor que él.

Paró el camaro frente a la casa y se volvió hacia ella. -"Hemos llegado"- le dijo, poniendo una mano sobre su brazo para despertarla. Ella no se movió. -"Eh, ya hemos llegado"- volvió a intentarlo, sacudiendo su brazo con un poco más de fuerza. Pero lo único que consiguió fue que su cabeza se deslizara del cristal donde había estado apoyada y cayera sobre su hombro en un ángulo extraño.

Miró a la pequeña figura acurrucada en su coche con preocupación, afinó sus oídos para captar su pulso y se dio cuenta que era más lento de lo normal, lo mismo ocurría con su respiración. Mierda, pensó bajando del vehículo y dirigiéndose a la puerta del copiloto, no era capaz de recordar cuanto tequila había bebido ella, pero empezaba a temerse que mucho más de la cuenta.

Abrió la puerta y se agachó frente a ella. Intentó zarandearla un poco, pero así tampoco se despertó. Dudó unos segundos, no muy convencido de si era seguro tocarla ahora, al final se decidió a intentarlo. Le dio una suave bofetada en la mejilla, midiendo su fuerza para no hacerle daño, pero ella no reaccionó. Repitió el proceso con un poco más de fuerza obteniendo el mismo resultado. Le abrió el parpado para mirar su pupila, estaba dilatada… Había estado en las suficientes fiestas en su etapa en el instituto como para identificar los síntomas de una intoxicación etílica. A él nunca le había pasado. Su metabolismo era mucho mas rápido que el de una persona normal, por lo que resultaba muy complicado que el alcohol llegara a afectarle demasiado. Y justo por eso, solía ser el único de sus amigos que quedaba en pleno uso de sus facultades al finalizar la fiesta.

Le desató el cinturón de seguridad y la cargó sobre su hombro. Avanzó rápidamente hacia la casa, subió las escaleras y una vez en el primer piso, entró en el único baño que funcionaba. Era el que menos dañado había quedado por el incendio, no le había costado mucho repararlo.

La puso de pie en la ducha, sus piernas no la sostuvieron, así que la sostuvo contra su pecho pasando un brazo por su cintura mientras que con la otra mano abría el grifo del agua fría. Ese no era el tratamiento estándar que les había dispensado a sus amigos del instituto. A ellos los solía dejar caer en la ducha sin muchos miramientos.

El líquido cayó sobre ellos empapándoles el cabello y la ropa. Ella tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Aturdida y algo desconcertada, intentó alejarse del chorro de agua fría que caía sobre ella, pero alguien se lo impedía. Cerró sus manos cogiendo parte de la mojada tela de la cazadora, antes de alzar la cabeza hacia él. Tardó unos segundos en reconocerle.

-"Derek, que…"- Miró a su alrededor, no reconocía ese lugar. Dónde estaba? Qué había pasado? Intentó moverse otra vez, sus piernas habían recuperado parte de su fuerza, pero Derek se lo impidió. Ella volvió a mirarle y al notar la preocupación en su expresión recordó todo lo que había pasado esa noche. Todo vino a su mente de golpe, Mia, el ataque de pánico, el tequila… -"Mierda"- murmuró, mientras se dejaba caer al suelo, tirando de la cazadora de Derek. Él se dejó arrastrar y ambos se deslizaron al húmedo suelo de la ducha quedando de rodillas sobre este. Anne suspiró antes de apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de él. Por un segundo, Derek temió que ella empezara a llorar. Nunca había tenido muy claro qué hacer con una chica que llora. Por suerte para él, ese no fue el caso.

Ella simplemente se quedó ahí, temblando, arrodillada delante suyo, con sus manos aún sujetando su cazadora y su frente contra su pecho, posiblemente buscando un punto de apoyo que la ayudara a reponerse. Escuchó como trataba de calmar su respiración, parecía que estaba mejor, así que alargó un brazo para cerrar el grifo.

-"Todavía no"- le escuchó decir.

Derek la acercó un poco más a él usando el brazo que descansaba en su cintura y la movió un poco. Ahora él quedaba de espaldas contra una de las paredes, se recostó buscando una posición que le fuera cómoda. No sabía cuanto rato iban a estar así, pero no quería molestarla.

Ahora que ella había reaccionado, él se tranquilizó un poco. Al hacerlo fue consciente de algo que se le había pasado desapercibido mientras cargaba con la inconsciente chica hasta la casa. Su aroma. Flotaba por toda la pequeña habitación y le rodeaba. Estuvo tentado de coger un mechón de su castaño cabello y alzarlo para poder olerlo mejor, pero se contuvo. Ese olor tan característico de ella siempre le había gustado, y le recordaba a tiempos en los que su vida no era tan complicada.

* * *

><p><em>No les habían invitado a esa fiesta, pero habían ido igualmente. No eran todos compañeros de instituto? Además, sabía que su hermana estaba allí, así que al menos él tenía excusa. Derek se acercó a la cocina y se sirvió algo de beber. Se volvió para ver donde se habían metido sus amigos cuando la vio.<em>

_Anne estaba a unos metros de él, claramente incómoda en su claro vestido, hablando con un chico de su clase. No entendía el motivo por el que a las chicas les gustaba torturarse y vestirse con ropa con la que no se sentían cómodas. Y el maquillaje, pensó, que tiene de malo verle la piel a la gente?_

_Se fijó mejor en el chico con el que estaba hablando. Lo conocía, estaba en el equipo de baloncesto. Matt, creía que se llamaba. Habían coincidido alguna vez en los vestuarios y el tipo no paraba de alardear de sus conquistas. El motivo por el cual a los chicos les gustaba fardar de esas cosas era otra cosa que Derek no entendía._

_Vio como ella sonreía y él se acercaba un poco más a ella. Estaban claramente tonteando. -"Ay, pececillo, pececillo"- murmuró -"siempre metiéndote en líos"-_

_Se acercó a los tortolitos y con toda la naturalidad del mundo apartó al chico con un golpe de hombro y ocupó su lugar frente a Anne._

_-"Eh! Pececillo, cómo va eso?"- le sonrió._

_Ella le miró molesta. -"Ahora no"- Intentó pasarle de largo y acercarse de nuevo a Matt, pero él se lo impidió poniéndose delante suyo de nuevo._

_-"Ya te vas?"- le volvió a sonreír._

_Ella bufó molesta, por qué le gustaba tanto molestarla?_

_-"Eh! Tío!"- le dijo Matt a Derek, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro y obligándole a apartarse. -"Algún problema?"- Al chico no le había sentado bien la pequeña interrupción._

_-"No"- dijo Derek, volviéndose hacia él. -"Y tú?"- añadió, sin ocultar el reto implícito en su tono de voz._

_Matt le midió un segundo. Aunque él era más alto, sabía que Derek era más fuerte de lo que parecía._

_-"Mira, tío. Por qué no te vas y nos dejas en paz?"- insistió Matt, prefiriendo zanjar eso con palabras._

_Derek sonrió al darse cuenta de ello y se aprovechó del pequeño momento de cobardía del otro chico._

_-"Y si no quiero?"- dijo, dándole un pequeño empujoncito y alzándole una ceja, esperando a ver cual era su reacción. Matt le devolvió el empujón y él sonrió al darse cuenta que el otro chico comenzaba a enfadarse de verdad._

_-"Bueno, ya basta!"- les dijo Anne, colocándose entre ellos, para evitar que llegaran a las manos. Le echó una mirada a Derek que decía algo como 'Qué pasa contigo?', antes de volverse hacia Matt._

_-"Te vas sin despedirte, pececillo?"- le escuchó decir a su espalda._

_Ella se giró aún más enfadada. -"Deja de llamarme así"- le advirtió._

_-"Así como? Pececillo?"- repitió él, alzando una ceja._

_-"Ha dicho que pares!"- intervino Matt desde detrás de la chica, alargando un brazo para darle un nuevo empujón a Derek._

_Lo siguiente pasó muy rápido. Hubo varios empujones más mientras que Anne, que seguía entre ellos, trataba de pararles, hasta que, sin quererlo, le dio un codazo a la bebida de Derek y ésta se volcó… sobre el propio Derek._

_Este la miró entrecerrando los ojos, algo enfadado por primera vez desde que esa discusión/pelea se había iniciado._

_-"Te lo tienes merecido por idiota"- le dijo ella, sin sentir ni una pizca de culpabilidad._

_-"Eso crees?"- alzó él una ceja._

_Ella sólo asintió, sonriéndole algo satisfecha con el resultado de esa pelea._

_-"Vale"- se encogió de hombros el chico antes de abalanzarse hacia ella y cargarla sobre su hombro sin previo aviso._

_-"Pero qué haces?"- le dijo Matt, acercándose a ellos._

_Derek le empujó contra la pared y con una de sus mejores miradas intimidatorios lo dejó ahí plantado._

_-"Ya está bien! Bajame!"- se quejaba ella, mientras él avanzaba por el salón de la casa. El resto de chicos les miraba y se reían, pero nadie trató de ayudarla._

_No fue hasta que llegaron al jardín que Derek la dejó en el suelo. Anne miró a su espalda, incómoda. Estaba justo en el borde de la piscina. Se volvió hacia él y le miró un poco insegura._

_Él se señaló su camisa. -"Ojo por ojo"- le dijo._

_-"Vamos, hombre. No ha sido para tanto"- se quejó ella._

_-"Me gusta esta camisa"- se quejó él a su vez, poniendo una mano en su hombro, listo para empujarla._

_-"No ha sido queriendo, por favor"- medio gritó ella, cogiéndose a las ropas del chico para evitar caer si él la empujaba._

_Derek la miró serio un segundo y luego sonrió. -"Cómo puedes pensar que voy a tirarte al agua? Por quién me has tomado?"- río él, bajando su brazo y dando un paso hacia atrás._

_Ella respiró más tranquila y sonrió, antes de soltarle. Y justo en ese momento, él la empujó._

_Cayó de espaldas a la fría agua de la piscina. Chapoteó un poco, no estaba acostumbrada a nadar con el peso del vestido mojado. Alzó la vista y vio que Derek reía. Intentó mojarle pero él se apartó justo a tiempo. Ella le miró enfadada mientras nadaba hacia las escaleras._

_-"Estás mucho más guapa así, pececillo"- le dijo._

_-"Cállate, cállate"- decía ella mientras salía de la piscina, tiritando._

_-"Pero qué ha pasado aquí?"- preguntó Laura, quien había salido alertada por Matt._

_-"Se ha caído"- -"Me ha tirado"- Respondieron al mismo tiempo._

_Laura miró de Derek a Anne y de Anne a Derek de nuevo y, con la habilidad que sólo una hermana mayor posee, le dio una colleja a su hermano que retumbó sonoramente por el jardín._

_-"Ah!"- se quejó él, pero se calló y dio un paso hacia atrás al ver que Laura hacia ademán de volver a pegarle._

_Algo captó la atención de ambos hermanos en ese momento, inclinaron levemente la cabeza para escuchar mejor mientras intercambiaban una mirada de preocupación._

_-"Toma las llaves"- le dijo Laura a su hermano, tirándole las llaves de su viejo coche. -"Llevalo a la calle de detrás"-_

_Derek sólo asintió antes de ir a por el vehículo. Laura se volvió hacia Anne, quien tiritaba debajo de una toalla que había encontrado en una de las tumbonas cercanas._

_-"Vamos, ayúdame a encontrar a Tessa"-_

_-"Qué ocurre?"- le preguntó, al ver su expresión._

_-"Creo que la policía viene hacia aquí"- le respondió._

_Anne alzó ambas cejas por la sorpresa. Que un oficial de policía le dijera a su madre que la habían encontrado en una fiesta llena de menores de edad con bebidas alcohólicas no era lo que más le apetecía en esos momentos._

_Ambas chicas se apresuraron hacia la casa, cuando vieron aparecer en el jardín a Tessa acompañada por Ben, uno de los amigos de Derek._

_-"Necesito aire"- decía la chica de pelo corto y ascendencia asiática._

_-"Qué le pasa?"- preguntó Laura, al llegar junto a ellos._

_-"Creo que ha tomado algo que no le ha sentado muy bien"- respondió Ben, preocupado._

_-"Has venido en coche?"- le preguntó a Tessa. Ésta simplemente asintió._

_Laura le quitó el bolso y cogió sus llaves. -"Id a la calle de detrás"- les ordenó a los tres adolescentes._

_-"Pero…"- intentó replicar Anne._

_-"Ya!"- añadió ella autoritaria. Laura esperó a que los tres chicos se pusieran en movimiento antes de ir en busca del vehículo de su amiga._

_Una vez llegaron a la calle de detrás de la casa, donde Derek esperaba apoyado en el viejo camaro que compartía con su hermana, escucharon las sirenas de la policía y el barullo que se organizó en la fiesta mientras el resto de chicos intentaba escabullirse._

_Vieron aparecer el pequeño todoterreno de Tessa. Cuando llegó hasta ellos, Laura bajó de éste sin parar el motor. Anne miró a su amiga un poco sorprendida. Cómo había sabido Laura que la policía estaba de camino? Ella no había oído las sirenas hasta hacia unos minutos._

_Mientras tanto, Laura había tomado el control de la situación. Había decidido que Tessa no estaba en condiciones de conducir y que ella la llevaría a casa en su todoterreno. Dado que la chica se aferraba con fuerza al brazo de Ben y que a este no parecía molestarle, decidió que lo llevaría a él también, así le podría echar una mano con la indispuesta muchacha._

_Miró a su hermano antes de decir. -"Acerca a Anne a su casa"- se acercó a él y añadió en un tono un poco amenazador -"Intenta que no se caiga en ninguna piscina más"- Él asintió escondiendo su sonrisa._

_Luego Laura se acercó a Anne. -"Te llamo mañana"- le sonrió, antes de darle un golpecito en el hombro a modo de despedida._

_Anne observó como Laura subía al todoterreno, donde ya la esperaban los otros dos chicos, y lo ponía en marcha. Mientras les veía alejarse, pensó en la poca suerte que había tenido en el reparto de conductores. Se volvió hacia Derek quien la miraba sonriente con las manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora._

_-"Perfecto"- murmuró, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia él._

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí por el momento. En el siguiente capitulo sabremos si llegan a casa sanos y salvos o alguno de ellos 'cae' en alguna piscina más.<em>

_Gracias por leer esta historia y, por favor, no dudeis en comentar!_


	10. Cap10

**Cap10**

_Anne observó como Laura subía al todoterreno, donde ya la esperaban los otros dos chicos, y lo ponía en marcha. Mientras les veía alejarse, pensó en la poca suerte que había tenido en el reparto de conductores. Se volvió hacia Derek quien la miraba sonriente con las manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora._

_-"Perfecto"- murmuró, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia él._

_-"Qué haces?"- le dijo el chico, una vez ella estuvo frente a la puerta del copiloto._

_-"Subir al coche"- respondió ella._

_Derek bloqueó las puertas. -"No vas a subir al coche mojada"- le dijo más serio._

_-"Qué?"- le miró sorprendida._

_-"No vas a subir al coche mojada"- le repitió más despacio._

_Ella le miró enfadada. -"Y de quién es culpa de que esté mojada?"- se quejó, apretando la toalla mientras intentaba no temblar por el frío._

_-"No importa de quién sea la culpa"- respondió él, quitándole importancia a eso. -"No vas a subir al coche mojada y punto."- Derek no pudo contenerse. No sabía el motivo pero le gustaba hacerla enfadar. Le gustaba la cara que ponía cuando estaba enfadada, como brillaban sus ojos y como siempre dudaba unos instantes antes de responderle, como si su mente eligiera la mejor respuesta de entre varias opciones._

_Anne le miró incrédula antes de susurrar. -"Vale"- y darse la vuelta._

_Caminó un par de pasos y justo en ese momento se acercó un coche hacia ellos._

_-"Eh! Chica! Necesitas que te acerque a algún sitio?"- le dijo el chico al volante que no parecía mucho mayor que ellos. Ella dudó unos segundos. No le hacía gracia meterse en el coche de un desconocido, pero tampoco quería volver a casa a pie y mojada como estaba._

_-"No le hace falta. Largate."- contestó bruscamente Derek por ella. -"Tan desesperada estás?"- añadió, mirándola un poco molesto. En serio prefería subirse al coche de un desconocido a estar a solas con él?_

_-"Entonces, qué? Tengo que ir andando?"- se quejó ella mientras veía desaparecer el coche a lo lejos._

_Derek se quitó la cazadora y se la ofreció. Anne le miró alzando una ceja. -"No es negociable"- dijo él -"La ropa mojada la dejas en el maletero"- le indicó, antes de lanzarle la cazadora._

_Anne miró sorprendida la cazadora unos segundos, cuando alzó la vista de nuevo, vio que Derek ya se había subido al coche. Suspiró algo molesta. Parecía que no tenía otra alternativa. Por qué Laura la había dejado ahí sola con su hermano? Se quitó la toalla y se secó el pelo con ella, luego la dejó sobre una barandilla cercana. Se le puso la piel de gallina al notar el aire frío. Dio un par de saltitos para entrar en calor antes de bajar la cremallera del vestido. Alzó la vista de nuevo para comprobar que Derek seguía dentro del coche, de todas maneras abrió el maletero y se escudó detrás de la puerta, por si acaso._

_Se quitó el vestido y lo dejó en el maletero hecho una bola. Lo miró con un poco de pena. Aunque a ella no le gustaran mucho los vestidos, tenía que reconocer que ese era bonito. Se puso la cazadora de Derek notando el olor a cuero que siempre acompañaba al chico. Las mangas le venían largas y algo anchas, y la tela le cubría hasta medio muslo. No se había dado cuenta de que Derek fuera tan corpulento en comparación con ella, pero se alegró de que así fuera, al menos no se le vería la ropa interior. Subió la cremallera hasta arriba y estiró los bajos de la cazadora para cubrirse las piernas un poco mejor, antes de cerrar el maletero._

_Derek la observó desde el interior del coche a través del espejo retrovisor. Vale, quizás hacerla enfadar no era lo único que le gustaba de ella, pensó, mientras veía como se secaba el cabello con la toalla, con su esbelto cuerpo algo inclinado y la mojada tela del vestido pegada a su piel, dejando poco espacio para la imaginación. Gruñó algo decepcionado cuando ella abrió el maletero y se escondió detrás de la puerta. Era lista, eso también le gustaba. Aún así, había algo en ella que le hacía sentir incómodo. Todavía no sabía lo que era, pero a veces tenía la sensación que ella ocultaba algo._

_La vio abrir la puerta y sentarse a su lado. No pudo evitar desviar su vista hacia sus largas y blancas piernas._

_-"Arranca"- la escuchó gruñirle._

_Fue consciente de que ella se había dado cuenta del repaso que le había dado a sus piernas por la manera en que se movió incomoda a su lado. Él sonrió, antes de poner en marcha el vehículo._

_-"Qué te hace tanta gracia?"- le preguntó ella. Llevaban cinco minutos en el coche y él no había dejado de sonreír._

_-"Nada"- dijo él._

_-"Estás disfrutando con esto"- murmuró ella, intentando cubrirse las piernas un poco más, sin éxito._

_Él se encogió de hombros. -"Si no hubiéramos salido al jardín, no hubiésemos podido escapar de la policía"- dijo él, señalándole el lado positivo de aquella situación._

_Anne sonrió con ironía al notar que él había omitido el pequeño detalle de la piscina._

_-"Claro que"- siguió él -"si no hubiésemos salido al jardín, quizás hubieses acabado besuqueándote con Matt"- añadió poniendo cara de asco._

_-"Cállate"- le espetó ella. -"A qué ha venido todo eso con Matt?"-_

_-"Temas pendientes entre nosotros"- le quitó importancia él._

_-"Eres un matón"- susurró ella, aunque el fino oído del chico lo captó sin problemas._

_-"No lo soy"- se defendió._

_-"Sí lo eres"- le corrigió ella. -"Vas por ahí dándole empujones a la gente y echándoles miraditas asesinas"- le dijo, enfadada. -"Cargandote a la gente al hombro como si fueras un maldito hombre de Cromagnon y tirándolos a la piscina en pleno noviembre!"- añadió, un poco más alterada._

_-"No ha sido para tanto"- dijo él, un poco a la defensiva._

_-"Eres un crío. A ver si maduras de una vez!"- le espetó ella._

_El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio. La radio estaba encendida pero ninguno de los dos le prestaba atención. Poco después, Derek paró el coche delante de la puerta de su casa. Anne bajó de éste y fue al maletero a recoger su arrugado vestido. Después, se dirigió a la puerta del jardín y vio que Derek bajaba del coche y en dos rápidas zancadas se plantaba a su lado._

_-"Qué?"- le dijo ella, molesta. Sólo quería que esa noche acabara de una vez._

_Él dudó unos segundos antes de murmurar. -"Siento lo de tu vestido"-_

_Anne le miró sorprendida. Se estaba disculpando? Derek Hale se estaba disculpando? Es que se había congelado el infierno y nadie la había avisado?_

_Ella sólo asintió, incapaz de encontrar nada que decirle, y se volvió hacia su casa. Notó un tirón en su manga y bajó la vista para ver la mano de Derek sujetando la tela. Se giró de nuevo hacia él sin entender. Derek dio un nuevo tirón, más fuerte esta vez, obligándola a avanzar un paso hacia él. Ella siguió mirándole sin entender que estaba haciendo. Un nuevo tirón y ahora Anne fue consciente de lo cerca que estaban. Sintió como la otra mano del chico sujetaba su otra manga y tiraba de ella de nuevo para acercarla un poco más y quedar a unos centímetros el uno del otro. Ella le miró un poco insegura, vio que de la manera en que la sujetaba, las manos de ella quedaban a la altura de su cintura. Si alguien les hubiese visto en ese momento, hubiese creído que se estaban abrazando. Alzó su vista a los ojos de Derek. Éste la miraba serio, casi inexpresivo. Vio como los claros ojos del chico se desviaban a sus labios y no pudo evitar que su corazón empezara a latir sin control. Notó que él comenzaba a inclinarse hacia ella. Intentó moverse, pero ni sus brazos ni sus piernas le respondían, eso la hizo dudar. En serio quería apartarse de él? Su cuerpo parecía conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta, así que dejó de pelear consigo misma y cerró los ojos, esperando…_

_-"Qué haces, pececillo?"- le escuchó susurrar en su oído, antes de que él la soltara y comenzara a reír. Ella le miró sin entender nada. -"En serio ibas a dejar que te besara?"- seguía él, riendo frente a ella. -"Yo? Un crío inmaduro?"-_

_Ella le miró enfadada. Se estaba burlando de ella. Todo eso había sido para devolvérsela por haberle llamado inmaduro?_

_-"Quién es el que necesita madurar, eh?"- siguió él._

_Le dio un empujón para alejarlo de ella, pero eso aún hizo que él riera más fuerte. -"Eres idiota!"- le espetó ella, antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a su casa._

_-"Espera, espera"- la llamó, volviendo a tirar de su manga. -"Aún quiero mi cazadora"- dijo él, todavía sonriendo._

_-"Tú cazadora?"- le miró ella algo incrédula. Había montado todo ese numerito del beso para reírse de ella y recuperar su cazadora. Lo llevaba claro._

_-"Sí, mi cazadora"- repitió él, tirando de nuevo de la manga de cuero._

_Ella le sonrió, sabía lo mucho que le gustaba esa cazadora y no pensaba ponérselo fácil. -"Quieres la cazadora"- volvió a decir ella. Él asintió, aún sonriendo. -"Atrevete a quitármela"- le retó, alzándole una ceja y moviendo el brazo bruscamente para que la soltara._

_Derek se la quedó mirando boquiabierto. Quizás no lo había entendido bien, Anne le acababa de desafiar a quitarle su cazadora? A caso creía que el hecho de que ella no llevara nada más que su ropa interior debajo le iba a detener? Esa era su cazadora favorita… Espera, espera, le estaba dando permiso para que le quitara la cazadora? Su mente adolescente no era capaz de procesar la información de manera coherente._

_Anne no llegó a meter la llave en la cerradura, una mano la obligó a girarse bruscamente y su espalda golpeó la madera de la puerta con un suave golpe. Miró a Derek algo sorprendida, en serio iba a tratar de recuperar su cazadora? Ella había confiado en que el chico no se atrevería. Él puso una mano en el cuero que cubría su clavícula y se acercó más a ella. Estaba muy cerca, Anne podía notar su respiración sobre su piel. Igual que había pasado hacia unos minutos, su cuerpo respondió a su cercanía dejando de responderle y su corazón empezó a latir a toda prisa de nuevo. _

_Él cogió la cremallera y empezó a deslizarla lentamente, a la vez que sus dedos rozaban la piel que iba quedando al descubierto. No pudo evitar sonreír al notar que se erizaba a causa de su contacto. Con su mano libre agarró una de las mangas y tiró levemente de ella, dejando al descubierto uno de sus blancos hombros. Sintió que la respiración de Anne se entrecortaba cuando él se acercó a la piel que había quedado expuesta. Respiró profundamente, inhalando el aroma de ella. Eso había sido lo primero que le había llamado la atención de ella. Era diferente al de los demás, no conocía a nadie que oliera como ella. Ya había identificado dos de los olores que se entremezclaban, le faltaba el tercero… inhaló de nuevo y sonrió al identificarlo._

_Anne abrió los ojos sorprendida al escucharle soltar una especie de gruñido. Había sonado más animal que humano y juraría que su pecho había vibrado. La mano de Derek que sujetaba la cremallera se quedó quieta un instante a pocos milímetros de su ombligo antes de recorrer el camino de vuelta a su cuello y dejar la cazadora cerrada de nuevo._

_-"Mejor ves pensando en una buena excusa"- le susurró al oído._

_Anne no entendió bien sus palabras, demasiado abrumada al sentir sus labios rozar levemente su oído y su suave respiración contra su piel. De pronto, su calido contacto fue reemplazado por el frío aire de la noche. Abrió los ojos sorprendida para ver que Derek caminaba rápido hacia el coche. Antes de entrar, se volvió y le guiñó un ojo. Fue entonces cuando la luz del porche se encendió. Mierda, pensó, al escuchar como la cerradura se abría desde dentro. Una buena excusa, comprendió las palabras de Derek. Explicarle a su madre que volvía a casa con el vestido en la mano y envuelta en la cazadora de un chico iba a ser interesante._

* * *

><p><em>Durante las siguientes dos semanas, Anne trató de evitarle todo lo que pudo. Ni siquiera le devolvió su cazadora personalmente, se la dio a Laura para que ella se la devolviera. No tenia muy claro lo que había pasado la otra noche y no estaba segura de si quería pensarlo detenidamente, además se le hacia muy violento hablarlo con Laura, ya que era su hermano, así que no podía contar son sus consejos. Realmente, no entendía que había pasado. Ellos dos siempre andaban discutiendo, nunca habían sido capaces de tener una conversación normal. Y de pronto, él se acerca a apenas unos centímetros de ella y su cuerpo se vuelve loco y deja de obedecerla!<em>

_Pero eso no era lo peor, ahora cada vez que se veían o se cruzaban por los pasillos, su corazón empezaba a latir como un loco, poniendo a prueba la resistencia de su caja torácica. Y entonces, él la miraba y sonreía, como sabiendo el efecto que causaba en ella._

_Obviamente, Derek sabía el efecto que causaba en la chica. Podía escuchar como su pulso se aceleraba cada vez que él estaba cerca y eso le gustaba. Le gustaba más que hacerla enfadar. Así que durante dos semanas decidió comportarse, dejar que ella se relajara. Ya tenía decidido cual iba a ser su siguiente paso. En unos días seria la fiesta de los hermanos O'Brien, sabía que ella estaría allí porque la había oído hablar con su hermana, así que sería entonces cuando atacaría. Bueno, atacar en sentido metafórico, claro. _

_Si tenía que ser sincero, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de que ella pudiera estar interesada en él. Al fin de cuentas, no se llevaban muy bien. Pero al sentir su reacción de la otra noche, lo tuvo claro y decidió intentarlo. Qué podía perder? El no ya lo tenía. Así que por el momento la iba a dejar tranquila, esperando que se confiara, para atacar, otra vez en sentido figurado, en la fiesta de los O'Brien… su plan era perfecto. Qué podía salir mal?_

* * *

><p><em>Derek llegó a la fiesta con Ben, Laura había requisado el coche para ella con la excusa de que era la mayor, así que él había tenido que pedirle al chico que le llevara. La casa estaba llena de gente, como cada año. Era una de las fiestas más populares del instituto. Era el último año de los gemelos O'Brien, así que teóricamente esa era la última fiesta que darían, pero Derek, igual que medio instituto, esperaba que los gemelos hicieran de eso una tradición anual y siguieran dando esas fiestas.<em>

_Avanzó por la atestada sala junto a su amigo. Ben buscaba un poco inquieto a Tessa. Él y la asiática chica no habían dejado de hacerse ojitos desde hacía unas semanas. Ben no había dicho nada, pero Derek intuía que ahí había algo, aunque prefirió no inmiscuirse, tampoco era asunto suyo._

_-"Estan ahí"- le dijo a Ben cuando vio al grupo de su hermana al fondo de la sala de estar. Al chico se le iluminó la cara y avanzó rápido hacia ellos._

_Derek no pudo evitar sonreír por su comportamiento. Le siguió y no tardó en ver a Anne, junto a otra de las chicas. Llevaba un vestido granate con una tela negra en la cintura. La falda le llegaba un poco por encima de las rodillas y no pudo evitar recordar la forma de esas largas piernas bajo su cazadora hacía unas noches. Derek se unió al grupo, saludando primero a su hermana afectuosamente, antes de girarse hacia Anne. Ella intentaba evitar su mirada y su corazón ya latía como un loco._

_Se acercó a ella. –"Estas guapa"- Decidió empezar con un cumplido. Ella le miró un tanto incómoda. -"Quieres que te traiga algo de beber?"- le dijo, al ver que la chica no sujetaba ningún vaso._

_Ella le miró algo sorprendida, como si le hubiese preguntado si quería ir a plantar cactus a Marte. Finalmente, asintió. Él le sonrió y despareció entre la gente, dejándola ahí preguntándose a qué venia eso._

_La escuchó acercarse a Laura y decirle. -"Tú hermano esta un poco raro hoy"-_

_Escuchó la risa de Laura. -"Lleva raro desde que aprendió a hablar. No le hagas caso."-le dijo._

_A los pocos minutos volvió con dos vasos, se paró al lado de Anne y le tendió uno._

_-"Gracias"- le sonrió ella, un poco nerviosa._

_Él observó como ella dudaba unos segundos si probar su bebida y al final se decidía por no hacerlo._

_Derek le alzó una ceja. -"No está envenenada"-_

_Ella le miró sorprendida. No se había dado cuenta que él la había estado mirando. -"Es que... Emm"- No sabía como decirle que no acababa de fiarse de su nueva amabilidad._

_Él rió antes de quitarle el vaso de las manos y echarle un trago. -"Ves. Es sólo un refresco."- dijo, tendiéndoselo de nuevo._

_Ahora ella miró el vaso frunciendo el ceño._

_-"Qué pasa ahora?"- dijo él, empezando a molestarse. Tan difícil de creer era que él pudiese ser amable?_

_-"Es que ahora hay babas tuyas…"- se quejó ella._

_-"Oh"- dijo él algo confuso. No había pensado en que eso podría molestarla._

_Alzó la vista al escuchar que ella reía. -"Es broma"- le dijo y tomo un sorbo del refresco. -"Ves"-_

_Él sonrió algo más tranquilo. Vale, tenía que admitir que le había pillado desprevenido._

_Anne siguió hablando con su hermana y otra de las chicas a su lado y él decidió ir en busca de alguno de sus compañeros. La siguiente vez que ella se giró, él ya no estaba allí, le buscó con la mirada por la sala, preguntándose a qué vendría tanta amabilidad, antes de volverse hacia sus amigas de nuevo._

_Unos minutos más tarde, notó como una mano se apoyaba en su espalda y la obligaba a separarse un poco del grupo. El corazón de Anne se aceleró, alzó la mirada hacia el dueño de esa mano y sintió un leve pinchazo de decepción. Era Matt. El chico le sonreía y le empezó a contar algo gracioso que había pasado en su último entrenamiento, pero ella apenas le prestó atención. Estaba demasiado ocupada intentando entender por que se sentía decepcionada de que fuera Matt quien estaba allí hablando con ella. Llevaba colada por el chico desde el curso anterior, y ahora que él le hacia caso… resulta que a ella le hubiera gustado que fuera otra persona. Mierda, pensó, había intentado evitar llegar a esa conclusión toda la semana._

_Buscó a Laura con los ojos y le echó una mirada para que la fuera a rescatar. Su amiga captó la indirecta de inmediato y la cogió del brazo alejándola del estupefacto chico diciendo que tenía una emergencia femenina._

_-"Qué es lo que pasa?"- Le preguntó Laura cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejadas de Matt._

_-"Nada"- le quitó importancia Anne._

_-"Nada?"- la miró atenta su amiga. -"Llevas babeando por ese chico meses y ahora me pides que te salve de él. Algo ha tenido que pasar?"-_

_-"Yo no babeo"- se quejó Anne._

_-"Espera"- la miró Laura con suspicacia. Anne intentó huir del escrutinio de su amiga. Sabía por propia experiencia que muy pocas cosas se le escapaban a Laura. Era muy intuitiva. -"A ti te gusta otra persona!"- dijo al fin, una gran sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro._

_-"No, no, no es eso"- Ahí es donde Anne no quería ir a parar._

_-"Quién es? Por qué no me has dicho nada?"- la bombardeó a preguntas la otra chica._

_-"Te digo que no es eso"- insistió ella._

_-"Lo que tú digas"- dijo Laura sin creerla. Ella era su mejor amiga, así que sabía que recurriría a ella cuando se sintiera preparada y prefirió no presionarla. Quizás dentro de un rato…_

_-"Voy a por una bebida"- dijo Anne. Laura asintió y con un gesto le indicó que ella estaría con el resto._

_Eso iba de mal en peor. Ahora no solo tenía que convencerse a si misma que cierta persona no le gustaba, sino que también tenía que convencer a Laura, evitando que se enterara que esa persona era su hermano. Suspiró, sintiéndose cansada por todo ese estrés mental. Se apartó de la multitud que abarrotaba la sala de estar y buscó refugió en uno de los pasillos. Se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Como deseaba que esa fiesta acabara…_

_-"Bonito cuadro"- Abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar la voz de Derek a su lado. No se volvió hacia él, pero notó que se apoyaba en la pared junto a ella. En lugar de eso, alzó la vista hacia el cuadro que había frente a ellos colgado en la pared. Era una fotografía de los gemelos de pequeños en bañador. La imagen habría sido agradable sino fuera porque en aquella época estaban rollizos y sonrosados por el sol, dándoles el aspecto de un par de cerditos chapoteando en una piscina para bebes._

_Anne no pudo evitar reír. Se tapó la boca con la mano, sintiéndose un poco culpable por estarse riendo de los gemelos._

_-"De quién te escondes?"- le preguntó Derek._

_-"De nadie. Sólo necesitaba un momento."- respondió ella, notando como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de calmarse._

_-"Quieres que te traiga algo?"- se ofreció él._

_Anne le miró sorprendida de nuevo. Toda esa amabilidad era tan sospechosa… Negó con la cabeza antes de volver a centrar su vista al frente. -"Estás raro"- le dijo, mirándole de reojo para ver su reacción. -"Estás tramando algo?"-_

_Derek rió. Claro que tramaba algo, pero no se lo iba a decir. -"Estoy como siempre"- le dijo._

_Ella negó con la cabeza y se giró un poco para mirarle. -"Estás como…"- intentó buscar una palabra que lo definiera -"…atento… amable…"- dijo en un tono dubitativo, como si esas palabras no pudieran ser aplicadas al chico que tenía enfrente._

_-"Creí que te gustaría más así…"- se encogió de hombros._

_Anne le miró sorprendida, notó como comenzaban a subirle los colores al comprender que se estaba comportando así por ella._

_En ese momento, un par de chicos empezaron a deslizarse por el largo pasillo y gritar estupideces, mientras sus amigos les vitoreaban. Anne aprovechó la distracción, para desviar la vista de Derek. Se separó de la pared, dispuesta a irse, pero él le cortó el paso, poniéndose delante de ella y acercándose más de lo necesario._

_-"Ven fuera conmigo"- dijo, echando una mirada asesina a los chicos que les habían interrumpido. Ella volvió a mirarle, ahora un poco incómoda. -"Prometo que no nos acercaremos a la piscina"- intentó bromear él._

_Anne se quedó ahí quieta, incapaz de moverse. Al tenerle tan cerca, su cuerpo reaccionó de la misma manera que la otra noche, y esta vez incluso había perdido el control sobre su voz porque no fue capaz ni de responderle._

_Derek parecía un poco decepcionado al ver que ella no le contestaba. Asintió levemente, antes de añadir: -"Estaré fuera, por si cambias de opinión"- le sonrió antes de irse._

_El chico se abrió camino entre los alborotados adolescentes a su alrededor y salió al jardín. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y respiró hondo. Ya estaba hecho. Había jugado su última carta, ahora sólo podía esperar. Avanzó hacia su coche y se apoyó en él. Alzó la cabeza al cielo y volvió a respirar hondo. Necesitaba aire fresco._

_Lo que pasó después ya era historia. Aparecieron los cazadores, él perdió el control, Anne usó su habilidad extraña con él, él la hirió con sus palabras y luego Laura dejó de ser su amiga… Al principio creyó que sería algo temporal, que una vez los cazadores les dejaran en paz, Laura y Anne podrían volver a ser amigas y que él, bueno, podría intentar, si ella no estaba muy enfadada, disculparse al menos. Pero el incendio lo cambió todo. Y le cambió a él. Después de eso, ya nunca volvió a pensar en nada de lo que había dejado en Beacon Hills. Mirar hacia atrás le resultaba muy doloroso._

* * *

><p>Cuando volvió a Beacon Hills ya sabía que tarde o temprano su pasado daría con él. Lo que no esperó fue tener parte de ese pasado temblando y acurrucado en su pecho. Era consciente de que había pasado mucho tiempo. Que él había cambiado. Y se había dado cuenta que ella también. Pero lo que seguía igual era su aroma… y no había empezado todo así la primera vez?<p>

Notó que ella se movía, intentando incorporarse un poco. Aprovechó ese momento para alargar un brazo y cerrar el agua que aun caía sobre ellos. Ella alzó la cabeza y se pasó la mano por el empapado cabello mientras con la otra seguía sujetando con fuerza su cazadora.

-"Siento el… em… "- dijo algo insegura, esforzándose por encontrar una palabra que definiera todo lo que había pasado, pero no dio con ninguna.

-"Estás mejor?"- preguntó él, inclinando un poco la cabeza, buscando los ojos de la chica que le evitaban deliberadamente.

Ella asintió, sintiéndose más despejada y en completo control de su raro sexto sentido de nuevo.

-"Eh?"- insistió él, dando un tirón a su húmeda chaqueta para forzarla a mirarle.

Vio que ella levantaba la vista lentamente, dudando. Cuando al final sus ojos se encontraron, Derek repitió su pregunta: -"Estás mejor?"-

-"Sí"- le respondió.

Vio que ella desviaba un poco la vista y luego se tapaba su sonrisa con una mano. La miró un poco preocupado, igual aun seguía bajo los efectos del alcohol.

-"Qué pasa?"- le preguntó, arrugando la frente.

Ella negó con la cabeza, su mano todavía cubriendo media sonrisa. -"Nada"-

Él alzó una ceja con una expresión que dejaba claro que quería una respuesta.

-"Es que…"- dijo ella, señalándole -"…tu pelo se ha aplastado por el agua"- sonrió de nuevo, sintiéndose un poco culpable al hacerlo.

Derek se pasó una mano por el mojado cabello algo más tranquilo al ver que ella estaba bien. -"Bueno, no está hecho para estar en el agua"- se quejó. El agua nunca había sido su ambiente, en cambio ella… volvió a mirarla, su largo y castaño cabello caía lacio y brillante por su espalda. Alargó una mano y resiguió un empapado mechón. -"Ese es más tu hábitat"-

Ella sonrió de nuevo. -"Sí, es lo que tenemos los pececillos."-

Él no llegó a sonreír, pero su expresión se relajó. -"Pececillo"- susurró, mirándola mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con su mechón.

Anne le miró algo sorprendida. Tiempo atrás, cuando solía llamarla 'pececillo', a ella le había sonado como un insulto o una burla, en cambio ahora había sonado nostálgico, casi afectuoso. Se quedó inmóvil, devolviéndole la mirada. Consciente por primera vez de lo cerca que estaban, que parte de su cuerpo seguía apoyado en su firme pecho y uno de los brazos del hombre lobo le envolvía la cintura, su mano reposando tranquilamente sobre su cadera.

Derek no lo pudo evitar. Su aroma flotaba por toda la pequeña habitación nublando sus sentidos y parte de su razón. Sus ojos se desviaron a sus finos labios, que aún formaban una pequeña sonrisa, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si ella sabría tan bien como olía.

Anne vio que él se inclinaba hacia ella, acortando un poco la distancia, y se quedaba a unos centímetros de su destino, dudando. La primera reacción de su cuerpo, igual que había ocurrido años atrás, fue dejar de responderle. Pero se sobrepuso rápido. Ella ya no era esa chica que se quedaba quieta esperando un beso que no iba a llegar. Cerró los ojos y recorrió los pocos centímetros que les separaban, uniendo sus labios a los de Derek suavemente y acariciando su mejilla con una de sus manos. Notó como el brazo de su cintura cobraba vida, atrayéndola hacia él, mientras sus labios se movían juntos.

Derek enterró su otra mano en su cabello, acercándola más hacia él. Separó un poco sus labios y acarició con su lengua los de la chica. Ella entendió su señal y entreabrió los suyos dejando que él profundizara el beso.

Sabía que ella tenía que saber bien, no había otra alternativa dado lo agradable que era su aroma, pero eso superaba lo que él había imaginado. Sus sentidos estaban abrumados, su olfato solo era capaz de captar su aroma, el gusto disfrutaba con su sabor, el tacto… tenía que hacer algo con esas ropas mojadas que se interponían entre sus manos y su piel.

Anne notó como Derek la cogía por los hombros, obligándola a separarse de él y ponerse en pie, mientras veía como él hacia lo mismo. Se sobresaltó cuando él avanzó hacia ella. Su mirada era tan intensa que Anne no pudo evitar retroceder un paso por cada uno que avanzaba él.

Derek se deshizo de su empapada cazadora antes de acorralarla contra la pared. La observó un instante, su respiración agitada y sus manos de nuevo sobre su pecho, invitándole. Le acarició la mejilla antes de atraerla hacia él y besarla de nuevo. Sintió como sus pequeñas manos recorrían su pecho, sus hombros, su nuca y se enredaban en su corto cabello. Bajó una mano a su cintura y la atrajo hacia él. La escuchó suspirar y notó como ella apoyaba aún más su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Las manos de Derek se deslizaron por su espalda, decidiendo que necesitaban algo más que el contacto con la fría ropa de la chica. Se aferraron a los bajos de la camiseta y, alzándola sobre su cabeza, se deshicieron de la húmeda prenda, dejando al descubierto su blanca piel. Sus manos acariciaron la suave superficie y sus labios descendieron por su cuello a su clavícula, mientras la escuchaba suspirar y notaba como las manos de ella se colaban bajo su camiseta.

Derek pasó una de sus manos por la espalda de ella y notó las cicatrices. Eso le desconcertó un poco, por un momento había olvidado que estaban allí. Volvió a acariciarlas preguntándose como esa mujer se había atrevido a hacerle daño. Con qué derecho? Quién le había dado permiso para dañarla de esa manera? Deslizó ambas manos por su espalda, intentado memorizarlas.

Anne notó como las manos de Derek se paraban en sus cicatrices. Por un momento pensó que le incomodarían, no hubiese sido la primera vez que algo así le ocurría. Se tranquilizó un poco al notar que él las acariciaba, pero solo un poco, no le gustaba que le tocaran las cicatrices, era como si la obligaran a recordar que estaban ahí. Cogió la camiseta de Derek y tiró de ella, consiguiendo así dos cosas, que él dejara de deslizar sus manos por su espalda y una espectacular vista de su torso.

Deslizó sus manos por su pecho, acariciando sus bien definidos músculos. Pero no era suficiente, se acercó a su piel y los resiguió con sus labios. Notó como él se estremecía antes de auparla, haciendo que apoyara su espalda contra la pared y le envolviera la cintura con sus piernas. A esa altura Derek tenía acceso al torso de ella y no desaprovechó el tiempo.

Anne pasó sus manos por la espalda de él, absorta en las sensaciones que los labios de Derek sobre su piel le hacían sentir. Abrió los ojos y sonrió al notar como una de las manos de él se colaba entre su espalda y la pared directa al cierre de su sujetador. Giró un poco la cabeza y vio sus reflejos en el espejo del baño. No había mucha luz, pero pudo ver el tatuaje en su espalda. Pasó una mano sobre éste repasando con los dedos el dibujo y Derek suspiró contra su piel.

Le gustó la sensación que eso le había causado, así que decidió repetirlo, pero esta vez al mirarse en el espejo, su mano no parecía su mano. Sus dedos eran más largos de lo normal y sus uñas parecían garfios, justo el mismo aspecto que habían tenido las de Mia antes de desgarrarle la espalda. Miró su reflejo en el espejo y se vio a si misma devolviéndole la mirada y sonriendo enigmáticamente. Entonces, las palabras de Mia de esa tarde se repitieron en su mente.

_El miedo no era la emoción más apropiada para alguien tan sensible como tú. Hay otras emociones de las que nos podemos alimentar._

Miró horrorizada como su reflejo en el espejo alzaba la garra que tenía por mano y la clavaba en la espalda de Derek, hundiéndose en su piel y rasgándola.

Escuchó su grito de dolor, sintió su sangre, cálida, deslizarse entre sus dedos. Qué había hecho…

* * *

><p><em>Pues hasta aquí por ahora. Espero vuestros comentarios.<em>

_Hasta pronto!_


	11. Cap11

**Cap11**

Despertó sobresaltada y con la respiración agitada. Notaba como una capa de sudor frío le cubría el cuerpo. Se sentó y apartó las sabanas, mientras miraba a su alrededor frenéticamente intentando identificar donde estaba. La habitación no le era familiar. Por la ventana entraba un poco de claridad, indicando que hacía poco que había amanecido, e iluminando levemente el cuarto. Apenas había mucho en él, una vieja cajonera, una caja de madera junto a la cama a modo de mesita y la propia cama. O más bien debería llamarlo camastro o quizás catre, estaba segura que había celdas en prisiones chinas mejor equipadas que esa habitación. Por el color de las paredes y el olor a humo, supo que estaba en la vieja casa de los Hale. Derek…

Se levantó y salió de la habitación rápidamente, buscándole. Dónde estaba él? Le había hecho daño? No podía quitarse de la cabeza el tacto de su sangre y su grito de dolor. Se miró las manos, pero estaban limpias. Abrió la puerta del baño, pero no había ni rastro de sangre ni de él allí. Llegó a las escaleras y miró hacia el piso inferior, tampoco se veía a nadie.

-"Derek?"- le llamó, algo insegura.

Él apareció a los pies de la escalera casi de inmediato. Apoyó uno de sus brazos, cubierto por la tela gris claro de su camiseta, sobre la barandilla y se la quedó mirando en silencio. Anne vio que su expresión no había cambiado a una de dolor al moverse, quería eso decir que ella no le había hecho daño? o quizás él ya se había curado? Sabía que los hombres lobo sanaban más rápidamente que el resto de personas.

Le vio alzar una ceja, como si esperara que ella dijera algo. Eso la hizo reaccionar. Bajó un par de escalones, antes de preguntarle si estaba bien.

Derek alzó una segunda ceja, por qué no iba a estar bien. Vio como ella bajaba otros dos escalones con expresión confusa.

-"Creo que…"- la vio dudar -"No te ataqué ayer?"- le preguntó al fin.

Ahora era Derek el que la miraba confuso. -"Atacarme?"-

-"Herirte"- le aclaró ella -"Ya sabes, con sangre y gritos de dolor"-

Él negó con la cabeza, mirándola un tanto preocupado. –"Creo que me acordaría de algo así"-

-"Entonces, lo he soñado…"- susurró ella -"Parecía tan real…"- se miró las manos un poco más tranquila, mientras recordaba lo cálida que se había sentido su sangre entre sus dedos.

-"Creo que necesitas un café"- escuchó decir a Derek.

-"Sí, sí"- coincidió ella, se pasó una mano por el cabello y notó lo enredado que estaba. -"Y quizás una ducha"- murmuró.

Derek hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que volviera arriba y se arreglara. Por un segundo sus ojos se desviaron, no lo pudo evitar. Al volver a alzar la vista, se dio cuenta que ella lo había notado.

Anne fue consciente en ese momento de dos cosas, la primera era que llevaba puesta una de las camisetas de Derek que, aunque era lo suficientemente ancha para esconder las curvas de su torso, no era lo suficientemente larga y dejaba sus piernas al descubierto. Y la segunda, era que él le acababa de echar un repaso a sus piernas.

-"Coño"- murmuró, mientras cogía los bajos de la camiseta e intentaba alargarla. Lo único que consiguió así fue que los ojos de Derek volvieran a descender a su expuesta piel.

-"Creo que voy a ir a…"- dijo ella, algo incómoda, señalando hacia el piso superior.

Él solo asintió, pero no se movió de donde estaba. Se quedó ahí observando como la chica subía las escaleras y desaparecía por el pasillo. No pudo evitar que media sonrisa apareciera en su cara una vez la perdió de vista. Esas blancas piernas, que ya habían llamado su atención tiempo atrás, seguían igual de largas y tentadoras.

Anne entró de nuevo en la espartana habitación y vio que su ropa estaba sobre la cómoda. La palpó para verificar que ya estaba seca y se la llevó con ella al baño. Vio que Derek había dejado una toalla ahí para ella. Dejó su ropa junto a ésta y se quitó la camiseta. Sin poderlo evitar y como hacía casi siempre, su vista se desvió a su reflejo en el espejo, se puso de lado, centrándose en las finas líneas que recorrían su espalda. Se forzó en apartar la vista, no era momento de auto compadecerse, y una marca junto a su clavícula llamó su atención. Eso no estaba allí la mañana anterior. Joder… Espera… pensó, mientras miraba a su alrededor recordando todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior en ese baño. Había estado tan preocupada por la parte en la que había herido a Derek, que no se había parado a pensar en si lo que había pasado antes de eso había sido real o parte de su sueño.

Inspeccionó la marca en su clavícula con más atención. No había duda, era un chupetón… Entonces, eso quería decir que Derek y ella… su pulso se aceleró al recordar sus besos, sus caricias y como sus músculos se habían tensado al auparla contra la pared… Un momento, observó susodicha pared un poco abrumada, si poco después de eso ella creía haberle atacado y esa parte había sido un sueño, quería eso decir que se había quedado inconsciente mientras ellos estaban enrollándose?

Por un instante tuvo ganas de reír ante lo absurdo de la situación. Luego, cuando la sorpresa fue reemplazada por inmensa vergüenza, tuvo ganas de llorar. Finalmente, decidió meterse en la ducha y tranquilizarse un poco. No quería que Derek y su superdesarrolado sentido del oído fueran testigos de su pequeña crisis.

* * *

><p>Cuando entró en la destrozada cocina, ya estaba algo más tranquila. Cogió la taza de café que le ofrecía Derek, antes de sentarse en una pequeña mesa que había sobrevivido al fuego. Le miró un tanto incómoda, no quería hablar de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Bueno, sabía que el tema acabaría por salir, pero todavía no estaba preparada para ello, así que decidió cambiar un poco las tornas y que fuera él quien diera un poco de información por una vez.<p>

-"En serio vives aquí?"- preguntó, pensando en la semi vacía habitación en la que se había despertado.

Él asintió mientras se servía una taza de café. -"Es mi casa"- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Ni siquiera tienes agua caliente"- le dijo. No es que a ella le importara ducharse con agua fría, pero la mayoría de gente solía poner bastantes pegas a eso.

-"Estoy trabajando en ello"- le respondió, volviéndose hacia ella.

-"Y qué pasa con la electricidad?"- siguió Anne.

Él se limitó a abrir uno de los armarios inferiores y mostrarle una pequeña nevera, posiblemente de segunda mano, en pleno funcionamiento. -"Y avanzándome a tu siguiente pregunta"- comentó, abriendo un segundo armario y enseñándole un viejo horno microondas. -"Hice un pequeño apaño en un poste de a luz cercano"- añadió, quitándole importancia.

Anne asintió. -"Ya veo, así que robando electricidad…"-

Él se encogió de hombros de nuevo. De algún sitio tenía que sacarla, no?

-"Y qué hay del agua? Le hiciste un apaño a alguna tubería cercana?"- le preguntó irónicamente, mientras veía como él se acercaba a la mesa.

-"Es de pozo"- le respondió, sentándose frente a ella.

La chica volvió a asentir, moviéndose incómoda bajo la atenta mirada del hombre lobo. Hacía unos segundos, había tenido un montón de preguntas más preparadas para hacerle y desviar su atención de cualquier otro tema, pero ahora parecía como si la clara mirada del chico le hubiera borrado la mente.

Derek no desaprovechó la pequeña pausa. -"Deberíamos hablar de lo que pasó ayer"-

Ella se movió incómoda de nuevo. En serio él quería sacar ese tema ahora? Ni siquiera se había tomado una taza de café, no estaba preparada para pensar en lo que había pasado la noche anterior entre ellos en su baño. -"No podemos hablar de eso otro día?"- sugirió, no muy convencida.

Derek alzó una ceja. -"No sabemos cuando planea matar a su siguiente victima. Creo que deberíamos hablar de eso ahora."- respondió, serio.

-"Oh"- le miró sorprendida ella. Así que se trataba de eso, pensó, respirando algo más tranquila. -"Es sobre eso…"-

Él la miró con cierta sospecha. -"De qué creías que quería hablar?"-

-"De nada, de nada"- se apresuró a responderle.

Derek alzó ambas cejas como si acabara de comprender a qué se refería ella. -"Te refieres a lo que pasó…"- no finalizó la frase, sólo señaló al piso de arriba.

Vio como ella se ponía aun más nerviosa. -"No, no"- dijo, moviendo una mano. -"Creo que nos estamos desviando del tema."- añadió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"Tú crees?"- insistió Derek. -"Porque podríamos hablar de eso también, si quieres."-

-"Vale, pero no quiero"- le cortó ella. -"Volvamos al otro tema."-

Derek fingió que lo dejaba estar un segundo antes de decir. -"Éstas segura? Por qué pasó una cosa muy curiosa ayer."- Vio como ella negaba con la cabeza, aún mas agitada que antes. -"Nunca me había pasado antes, la verdad"- Siguió él.

Anne temía hacia donde se dirigía esa conversación y se tapó la cara con las manos cuando empezó a notar que le subían los colores.

Derek no lo pudo evitar, había decidido no decir nada sobre el tema a menos que ella dijera algo, al fin de cuentas no estaba muy seguro de lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche anterior. Ella le atraía, eso ya lo sabía, lo que prefería no pensar era si había algo más a parte de eso. Pero al ver lo nerviosa que se ponía, como su corazón se aceleraba y sus mejillas se sonrosaban, no lo pudo evitar. Por unos segundos, se sintió de vuelta en el instituto, cuando la hacía enfadar sólo para ver su reacción.

-"En serio"- seguía él -"es la primera vez que se me desmaya una chica. No sé si debería sentirme alagado…"-

-"Callate"- la escuchó susurrar. Anne ya no sabía que hacer para ocultarse, así que cogió el cuello de su camiseta y lo alzó hasta su frente, ocultando su cara bajo la tela. Escuchó que Derek reía entre dientes y supo que él la estaba incomodando expresamente, como solía hacer antes. -"Esta es tu manera de vengarte, verdad?"- murmuró ella.

Un segundo después, notó que tiraba con fuerza de la camiseta. La tela se escapó de sus dedos, quedando su cara al descubierto. Le miró sorprendida. Durante un momento, habría jurado que había visto media sonrisa en el rostro de Derek, pero en seguida había vuelto a su grave expresión habitual.

-"Cambiamos de tema?"- sugirió él.

Ella suspiró, aceptando su propuesta de buena gana. Prefería mil veces hablar de Mia que seguir con ese tema. Estaba muy avergonzada. No sólo por haberse desmayado, sino porque no estaba segura de qué significaba lo que había pasado entre ellos dos la noche anterior. Y tampoco estaba segura de si lo quería saber.

-"He estado pensando que ella también ha de tener un punto débil"- comenzó Derek -"Igual que te pasa a ti con el miedo o el alcohol…"- decidió no decir nada sobre el sexo porque no estaba seguro de hasta que punto Anne recordaba la conversación de la tarde anterior y no quería incomodarla, necesitaba que se centrara… Y, vale, tampoco quería incomodarse él. -"…tiene que haber algo que le haga perder el control sobre su habilidad."-

Anne se quedó pensativa unos segundos. -"Nunca la he visto dudar"- comentó -"Claro que siempre es quien está al mando de la situación"-

-"Si consiguiéramos debilitarla, crees que podrías _sugerirle_ que se marchara de la ciudad?"- Derek la observó con atención mientras esperaba una respuesta y supo que ella era consciente que esa era una solución temporal. Aunque consiguiera convencerla para que se fuera o para que no atacara a nadie más, su sugerencia no sería permanente, al final Mia sucumbiría a sus instintos de nuevo.

La chica se encogió de hombros. -"Es posible"- dijo al fin, no muy segura, nunca había usado su habilidad en contra de la otra mujer. Y ahora que lo pensaba, si todo eso salía mal, Mia iba a estar muy enfadada con ella. Inconscientemente se masajeó el hombro derecho, notando el inició de su cicatriz a través de la tela de sus ropas.

Alzó la vista hacia Derek y le miró sorprendida, no era simplemente que nunca hubiera usado su raro sexto sentido con la otra mujer, sino que… -"Nunca la he tocado!"- El hombre lobo alzó una ceja, sin comprender a donde quería ir a parar. -"Nunca me ha dejado tocarla"- le dijo ella, algo más animada. -"Y si yo tengo el mismo efecto en ella que ella tiene sobre mi?"- siguió Anne. -"Y si puedo asustarla tanto que sea incapaz de utilizar su habilidad para defenderse como hizo ella conmigo?"-

Derek la miró pensativo un instante. -"Crees que podrías hacerlo?"-

-"En teoría…"- ahora su voz volvió a vacilar.

-"Y en la practica?"- insistió el hombre lobo.

-"Bueno, en la practica estaré tan aterrorizada que no creo ni que pueda pensar con claridad"- respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Mia había tenido ese efecto en ella las dos ultimas veces que se habían encontrado, por qué iba a cambiar eso ahora?

Derek la miró algo frustrado. Tenía que haber alguna manera…

-"A menos que…"- empezó a decir ella, pero se calló de golpe, dudando si continuar. Él le alzó una ceja indicándole que, en el punto en el que estaban, cualquier idea era bienvenida. -"Tú pareces tener tus emociones bajo control. Si pudieras prestarme tu autocontrol por un rato…"-

Derek la observó abstraído unos segundos. Después su vista se desvió a sus manos junto a su taza de café y de estas a las manos de Anne. Comprendiendo que lo que ella le estaba pidiendo en realidad era que le dejara usar su habilidad con él. Alzó su vista de nuevo a los oscuros ojos frente a él.

-"Sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho"- dijo ella, consciente de lo incómodo que a él le hacia sentir su raro sexto sentido. -"Prometo no hurgar en tus sentimientos, sólo…"- hizo un gesto con la mano, indicando que sólo tomaría lo que necesitaba.

Después de aguantar la seria mirada de Derek unos segundos más, vio como él asentía levemente.

-"Y cuando lo vamos a hacer?"- preguntó Anne.

-"Esta noche"- respondió Derek.

Ella le miró sorprendida. Había esperado tener al menos un par de días para reponerse. -"Tan pronto?"-

El hombre lobo asintió. -"Ayer les escuché nombrar una fiesta en un hotel. No creo que ella espere que vayas a verla tan pronto. Es mejor contar con el factor sorpresa."-

Se guardó el segundo motivo para si mismo. No quería darle mucho tiempo a Anne para que cambiara de opinión, o a si mismo, todo eso de que ella usara su habilidad con él no le hacía mucha gracia.

-"Está bien"- susurró ella, pasándose una mano por el cabello intentando tranquilizarse.

* * *

><p>Unas horas después, ya estaban en la puerta de la suite donde se daba la fiesta. Anne había usado su habilidad para que el conserje les indicara el número de habitación y les dejara subir hasta el último piso del hotel sin hacerles preguntas. Y ahora estaban allí, delante de la elegante puerta de madera escuchando la música y el alboroto al otro lado.<p>

-"Preparada?"- le preguntó Derek, echándole una rápida mirada.

Ella asintió antes de alzar una mano y abrir la puerta.

La suite era enorme. Tenía una sala de estar enorme, con dos puertas correderas a cada lado que daban a dos habitaciones lujosamente amuebladas. Frente a ellos, al otro lado de la sala de estar había la salida a una terraza exterior casi tan amplia como el propio salón.

Derek guió a Anne a través de la gente que llenaba la concurrida sala, mientras buscaba a la morena mujer con la mirada. Notó como Anne se tensaba y dejaba de caminar. Desvió su vista hacia donde ella miraba y vio a la otra mujer ataviada en un vestido oscuro y hablando con un grupo de personas.

Obligó a Anne a seguirle hasta un rincón, lejos de la mirada de la otra mujer, quien aun parecía ajena a su presencia. Se inclinó hacia ella para hablarle por encima del barullo.

-"Crees que podrás hacerlo?"- le preguntó. Notó como ella respiraba hondo para tranquilizarse un poco antes de asentir.

Anne observó unos segundos más a la otra mujer antes de volverse hacia ella y comenzar a caminar en su dirección. Sintió que una mano se apoyaba en su hombro, deteniéndola.

-"Estaré cerca"- le dijo Derek para darle algo de confianza. Ella le sonrió levemente antes de retomar su camino.

La primera parte de su plan no era la que más le preocupaba. Conseguir que Mia accediera a quedarse a solas con ella iba a ser relativamente fácil. En cuanto al resto del plan… bueno, tendrían que esperar a ver como se desarrollaban las cosas.

Aún no estaba a medio camino cuando vio como la bronceada mujer alzaba la vista y la miraba. Una expresión de sorpresa cruzó su rostro antes de ser sustituida por una de gozo. Derek había tenido razón, Mia no esperaba reencontrarse con ella tan pronto.

Anne se esforzó por seguir avanzando hacia la mujer. Ahora que su atención estaba fija en ella, le resultaba algo más difícil mantener la calma.

Vio como con un gesto, Mia indicaba a las personas con las que había estado hablando que la dejaran sola y se quedaba allí quieta, esperándola, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-"Mi niña"- la saludó, afectuosamente -"Que sorpresa verte aquí"-

-"Mia"- susurró Anne.

-"Sientate conmigo"- le indicó -"Quieres algo de beber?"-

Anne negó con la cabeza. Nada de alcohol para ella en una buena temporada.

-"Me gustaría hablar contigo"- dijo la chica, sin llegar a sentarse junto a la otra mujer -"En algún lugar un poco más tranquilo"- añadió, mirando incómoda a su alrededor.

La sonrisa de la mujer se ensanchó. -"Claro, mi niña. Ven conmigo"- y con un gesto le indicó que la siguiera.

Anne avanzó por la concurrida sala detrás de Mia. No se molestó en buscar a Derek con la mirada. Sabía que él andaría cerca y no quería alertar a la otra mujer. Ésta la hizo salir de la suite y entrar en la habitación de enfrente, que era exactamente igual que la anterior a excepción que estaba vacía y en completo silencio.

-"Y bien?"- dijo Mia, volviéndose hacia ella. -"Has pensado en mi oferta?"-

Anne asintió, sintiéndose cada vez más nerviosa.

-"Y qué has decidido?"- insistió Mia.

-"Creo que voy a pasar"- dijo ella, titubeantemente.

Mia alzó una ceja. -"Creí haberte dejado claro que esa no era realmente una opción, niña"-

Anne dio un paso atrás al notar el cambio en el tono de voz de la otra mujer y sintió como el miedo comenzaba a tomar el control.

En ese momento, Mia desvió su fría mirada a unos metros de ella. Anne se volvió para ver aparecer una oscura figura por la puerta de una de las habitaciones. No necesitó más para saber de quien se trataba. Su presencia allí marcaba el inicio de la segunda parte de su plan.

-"Pero si has venido acompañada, eh?"- rió Mia, centrando su atención de nuevo en Anne e ignorando deliberadamente a Derek. De pronto se sentía divertida e intrigada por toda esa situación. Cuando los oscuros ojos de Mia se clavaron en los de Anne, la chica supo que la mujer había comenzado a utilizar su habilidad.

Una ola de miedo la inundó y no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. Su corazón empezó a latir sin control, su respiración se agitó y sus manos temblaban incontroladas. Intentó calmar su respiración pero sus pulmones apenas le respondían, lo mismo que sus piernas, se habían quedado ancladas en el suelo, como si fueran de piedra. Su mente era completamente incapaz de pensar en nada coherente, ya ni siquiera recordaba qué estaba haciendo allí o comó había llegado.

De pronto notó algo más, había otra emoción abriéndose paso débilmente a través del miedo. No supo identificarla pero se aferró a ella y al hacerlo fue capaz de recobrar un poco el control sobre sus emociones. Consiguió calmarse un poco, dando un par de respiraciones profundas, y cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando detener el efecto que la otra mujer tenía sobre ella.

-"Interesante"- escuchó decir a Mia en un tono distraído.

Anne abrió los ojos de nuevo, sintiéndose algo más segura de si misma, y desvió la vista hacia donde Mia miraba. Derek estaba allí, a su lado. Bajó la mirada y vio que él sujetaba su mano con firmeza. Así que realmente había funcionado. El autocontrol que Derek mantenía sobre sus emociones había conseguido calmar el temor que Mia había _producido_ en ella.

-"Así que has traído refuerzos"- dijo Mia, algo intrigada con el desarrollo de los acontecimientos.

Anne aventuró una nueva mirada a Derek para ver que éste no perdía detalle de los movimientos de la otra mujer. Cuando Mia dio un paso hacia ellos, él apretó un poco más la mano de Anne antes de obligarla a retroceder un paso, guardando las distancias.

Mia sonrió ante el gesto. Echó una rápida mirada a Anne antes de centrar su atención en Derek.

-"Estás seguro que estás aquí para ser los refuerzos, cariño"- le dijo, en tono afectuoso. -"o la victima?"-

Anne la miró sin comprender, entonces notó una nueva oleada de miedo, pero esta vez venía de Derek. Mia estaba atacándole a él!

* * *

><p><em>Pues esto es todo por el momento.<em>

_Muchas gracias a Evenlight y Sango-chan por sus comentarios!_

_Hasta pronto!_


	12. Cap12

**Cap12**

Derek siguió en pleno control de sus emociones, al menos al principio. Se mantuvo en calma, evitando que la habilidad de Mia le afectara, hasta que el sentimiento que ésta le provocaba superó su limite. Su respiración se agitó y comenzó a retirarse lo más lejos de la otra mujer que le fuera posible, tirando de Anne a quien aún sujetaba de la mano.

La chica, por su parte, miró de Mia a Derek sin saber qué hacer. Sin la ayuda del hombre lobo, notó como su propio miedo volvía a la carga.

-"Has elegido un ejemplar muy interesante"- decía Mia -"Sientes su miedo?"- sus ojos oscuros la miraban inexpresivos. -"Ahora aliméntate de él."- le ordenó.

Anne negó con la cabeza, cada vez más asustada.

-"Es cierto"- dijo Mia, volviendo a sonreír. -"El miedo no te hace sentir cómoda. Está bien, probemos con esto…"-

La emoción que venía de Derek cambió de miedo a pena. Anne le miró sorprendida al notar su pesar por su hermana, por su familia, por si mismo, por todo lo que pudo haber sido… Él retiró su mano de la de ella, incómodo, mientras se apoyaba contra la pared, evitando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-"Calmate"- intentó tranquilizarle ella al darse cuenta que esa, a diferencia del miedo, no era una emoción que él controlaba con facilidad.

-"Esta tampoco te gusta? Probemos con un poco de culpa"- siguió Mia explorando el abanico de emociones que le ofrecía el chico.

La expresión de Derek cambió, intentó contener esta nueva emoción pero le fue imposible. Se deslizó contra la pared y quedó sentado en el frío suelo mientras se esforzaba por respirar.

Anne se arrodilló a su lado, sin ser consciente que estaba más preocupada que atemorizada por el efecto que Mia tenía sobre él. -"Ya basta! Es suficiente!"- le gritó a Mia al ver como ésta sonreía, al parecer disfrutando del espectáculo.

Sin pensarlo, puso una mano sobre una de las de Derek, al hacerlo sintió lo que él sentía en ese momento. Toda la culpa que había ido acumulando durante los años, sobrevivir al incendio, la muerte de su familia, el acoso de los cazadores, no haber podido proteger a su hermana, no haber sido capaz de evitar que el Alpha moridera a Scott… Anne se concentró en tratar de bloquear esa emoción, o al menos calmarle un poco para que él pudiera hacer el resto. Para su sorpresa, lo consiguió. Derek comenzó a respirar con un poco más de normalidad a la vez que se aferraba a la mano de Anne con fuerza, entrelazando sus dedos.

La otra empática les observó en silencio, cada vez más interesada con el desarrollo de los acontecimientos. Su antigua alumna estaba resultando tener más recursos de los que ella le había enseñado. Por algo siempre la había considerado su favorita, pensó. Dejó que su mente vagara entre las emociones que ahora emanaban sin control del chico y eligió una nueva.

-"Que tal si probamos con algo diferente"- sugirió con una sonrisa.

Anne soltó la mano de Derek sobresaltada por el cambio en las emociones que Mia acababa de provocar. Y, posiblemente, esa no fue la mejor de las ideas, ya que al hacerlo, dejó al hombre lobo indefenso ante la otra empática. Éste se resistió a ese nuevo sentimiento todo lo que pudo, pero al final, igual que había ocurrido con las otras, no tuvo más opción que sucumbir.

Alzó un brazo y atrajo a Anne hacia él.

-"No! Tienes que resistirte."- se quejó ella, apartándose de él.

Derek volvió a intentarlo, gruñendo, algo molesto porque ella tratara de escaparse. Anne se le volvió a escabullir, poniéndose en pie y alejándose aún más.

-"No dejes que ella te controle"- le insistía.

Pero el hombre lobo ya no la escuchaba. Se levantó rápidamente y, antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar, la había acorralado contra la pared.

-"Derek. Para, por favor"- intentaba apartarle ella sin éxito.

-"No te resistas"- escuchó decir a Mia.

La voz de la mujer aún la puso más nerviosa, provocándole un pequeño ataque de pánico. Intentó huir de Derek empujándole y golpeándole, pero no sirvió de nada. Al ver que su expresión no cambiaba, comprendió que no tenía la fuerza necesaria para moverle y mucho menos hacerle daño. Entonces, él puso una mano sobre su cuello, obligándola a mirarle, y ella pudo sentir la nueva emoción que Mia había elegido. Era excitación, pasión.

Intentó utilizar su habilidad para evitar que la afectara a ella también, pero era difícil teniendo en cuenta como solía reaccionar su cuerpo cuando tenía a Derek tan cerca. Él se inclinó sobre su cuello, acariciando su piel con sus labios mientras respiraba su aroma. Anne intentó apartarse de nuevo, sus esfuerzos mucho más débiles que el intento anterior. Era consciente que no iba a ser capaz de resistirse mucho tiempo…

No entendía como todo les había salido tan mal. Ni siquiera habían conseguido que Mia dudara, ni mucho menos quitarle el control de la situación. Pero tenía que hacer algo, tenía que pensar en algo o ninguno de los dos saldría vivo de allí.

-"Por qué hueles tan bien?"- escuchó murmurar a Derek.

Sorprendida, dejó de intentar alejarse de él un momento para mirarle, tratando de descubrir si lo habría dicho en serio. Fue todo lo que Derek necesitó para acercarla aún más a él y posar sus labios sobre los de ella. Anne se sobresaltó e intentó apartarse de nuevo, pero poco a poco sintió que su voluntad cedía a los deseos del chico. Éste la besaba apasionadamente, casi con fiereza, como si no hubiera mañana. Después de un último momento de resistencia, ella comenzó a devolverle el beso. Sus manos se aferraron a su corto cabello por propia voluntad, mientras sentía como una cálida mano se colaba bajo su camiseta, acariciando suavemente la piel de su cintura.

-"Bien"- escuchó decir a Mia. Su voz sonaba lejana. -"Ahora aliméntate de él"-

-"No sé si…"- trató de replicar, mientras los labios de Derek descendían por su cuello.

-"Hazlo ahora!"- le ordenó la otra mujer, impasible.

Anne abrió los ojos sobresaltada, pero no se debía al tono de voz de Mia, sino a que Derek reseguía la cicatriz de su espalda distraídamente con una de sus manos. Un escalofrío recorrió su piel al ser consciente de cómo habían llegado esas marcas a su espalda, sacándola de su trance y devolviéndole parte del control sobre su habilidad.

-"Derek"- le llamó, abrazándole con fuerza para obligarle a estarse quieto. Notó como él imitaba el gesto y le devolvía el abrazo. Presionó su mejilla contra la suya, escondiendo un poco la cara contra el hombro del chico para que Mia no pudiera verla bien. -"Derek"- volvió a llamarle, intentando bloquear las emociones que Mia había despertado en él. Sintió que el cuerpo de él se tensaba en su abrazo y supo que estaba funcionando.

-"Hazlo de una vez!"- volvió a ordenarle la otra mujer, ajena al cambio en la situación.

-"Es el momento"- susurró Anne tan bajito que no estaba segura de si Derek la había oído. Notó que él apretaba levemente sus manos sobre su espalda, indicándole que estaba preparado.

Tomó aire un par de veces, intentando prepararse para lo que estaba a punto de hacer, antes de responderle a la otra mujer. -"No sé como hacerlo"- dijo, deslizando una mano y cerrándola sobre una de Derek para no perder el contacto con él.

Mia sonrió, contenta al fin de que la chica hubiera entrado en razón. -"Yo te enseñaré"- le dijo, avanzando tranquila hacia ellos.

Anne no supo si fue que había superado su propio miedo o si lo hizo gracias a Derek, pero en cuanto la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca no lo dudó, y con su mano libre se aferró con fuerza al brazo desnudo de la otra mujer. Mia la miró sorprendida un momento hasta que comprendió lo que pasaba. La había subestimado. Les había subestimado a ambos. Notó como Anne se colaba en sus emociones, trató de bloquear los intentos de la chica por controlarlas y, entonces, sucedió algo que las cogió a ambas desprevenidas.

Rabia, una rabia incontrolable, casi animal, pasaba de Derek a Anne y de ésta a Mia, sin que la chica pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. El hombre lobo no se pudo contener. No recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado pero, en cuanto se sintió libre de la manipulación a la que había estado sometido, no pudo evitar reaccionar de esa manera. Se sentía utilizado. Sus emociones eran suyas, quien se creía esa mujer para jugar con él de esa manera. Decir que estaba enfadado era quedarse muy corto.

-"Calmate"- le pidió Anne, tan abrumada por su ira que era incapaz de bloquearla.

Pero Derek no la escuchaba, se separó de ella sin soltar su mano, y se volvió hacia la otra mujer, sus ojos brillando en un color azul eléctrico, sus garras preparadas y empezaba a sentir como sus colmillos se extendían.

Mia gritó, incapaz de controlar la rabia del hombre lobo que Anne le obligaba a sentir. Comenzó a retroceder por la habitación, sin prestar atención a donde se dirigía. Anne y Derek la seguían. La chica aún sujetaba a Mia y a Derek, formando una pequeña cadena humana. Atravesaron la elegante habitación y llegaron a la amplia terraza, mientras Anne trataba de conseguir la atención de la otra empática.

-"Mia, escúchame"- Anne intentó aprovechar su momento de debilidad en su favor, pero la mujer no le prestaba atención. Su vista estaba fija en Derek, mientras seguía alejándose de ellos.

-"Mia, mírame"- insistió la chica. Necesitaba que le prestara atención.

-"Basta. Ya basta"- decía ella, atemorizada por primera vez desde que Anne la conocía. Se sobresaltó al topar con la baranda de la terraza. Miró a Anne y, con la última pizca de control que le quedaba, le ordenó -"Haz que pare ahora!"- Por unos segundos el aspecto de la mujer cambió, parecía más alta, más esbelta. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y sus uñas se extendieron, clavándose levemente en la piel de la chica.

Anne se estremeció y sin poderlo evitar, como si la otra mujer la dominara, comenzó a apaciguar la rabia del hombre lobo a su lado. Pero a éste no le hizo mucha gracia. Derek mostró su desacuerdo soltando un gruñido que le hizo temblar el pecho y vibró por el aire, haciendo que Mia le mirara de nuevo asustada, perdiendo el control sobre la chica.

En un último intento por poner algo más de espacio entre ella y el hombre lobo, se encaramó a la barandilla de la terraza.

-"Qué haces?"- le preguntó Anne, sorprendida. -"Bajate de ahí."-

Pero ella no la escuchaba, seguía retrocediendo en el poco espacio que le quedaba. Anne tiró de su mano, tratando de obligarla a volver, pero no sirvió de nada. La asustada mujer retrocedió un poco más… hasta que finalmente perdió pie y se desequilibró. Abrió los ojos asustada al notar que comenzaba a precipitarse.

Anne gritó sobresaltada al verla perder el equilibrio. Se soltó de Derek e intentó sujetarla con ambas manos. Lo consiguió durante unos segundos, pero el peso de Mia la desestabilizó, haciendo que se inclinara peligrosamente sobre la barandilla. En el mismo momento en que sintió como los dedos de Mia se escurrían entre sus manos e intentaba inclinarse un poco más para sujetar mejor a la aterrorizada mujer, también notó como un fuerte brazo la rodeaba por la cintura y evitaba que perdiera el equilibrio y cayese también.

-"No, no"- susurró, al notar que la mano de Mia seguía deslizándose entre las suyas. Segundos después fue incapaz de seguir sujetándola, lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar la expresión de terror y sorpresa en el rostro de Mia mientras caía desde lo alto del edificio.

-"No era esto lo que tenía que pasar. No era esto…"- balbuceaba, aturdida, aún asomada al vació con la vista fija en la pequeña mancha en el asfalto que ahora era Mia.

Derek tiró de ella, su brazo sujetándola con fuerza por la cintura y obligándola a alejarse de la barandilla.

-"Tenemos que irnos"- le dijo, pero ella no le escuchaba. Su vista seguía fija en el punto donde había estado la otra mujer. Tenían que salir del hotel antes de que comenzara la conmoción y llegara la policía. Con un poco de suerte nadie recordaría su presencia allí.

-"Vamos"- le ordenó, al ver que no se movía, mientras cogía una de sus manos y tiraba de ella hacia la puerta de la habitación. Al hacerlo, sintió como sus emociones se proyectaban hacia él sin orden ni control. Estaba asustada, abrumada y superada por la situación de tal manera que ni siquiera era consciente de que había perdido el control sobre su habilidad.

Tiró de ella con más fuerza y la obligó a caminar tras él. Salieron al pasillo y se dirigieron a toda prisa hacia el ascensor. La fiesta continuaba en la suite de enfrente, los asistentes todavía ajenos a lo que acababa de sucederle a su anfitriona.

Derek echó una rápida ojeada a la desconcertada chica a su lado una vez entraron en el ascensor. Anne tenía la vista perdida al frente y se aferraba a la mano de Derek como si se tratara de un salvavidas, mientras sus emociones seguían fluyendo entre ellos aún más confusas que unos minutos antes.

La observó con preocupación, parecía en estado de shock, conmocionada por lo que acababa de suceder. Decidió que lo más importante en esos momentos era salir del edificio, ya se ocuparía de ella una vez estuvieran lejos de allí.

La obligó a avanzar a su lado por el hall del hotel, cruzaron las amplias puertas acristaladas y se alejaron de la multitud que empezaba a rodear el cadáver de la otra empática en la acera. Escuchó las sirenas de los servicios de emergencia aproximándose al hotel y aceleró el paso, unos minutos después ya estaban tras los tintados cristales del oscuro camaro. Puso el vehículo en marcha y se alejó de allí. Cuanto más lejos estuvieran de ese lugar, mejor.

* * *

><p>Cuando Derek aparcó el coche delante del bloque de pisos de Anne, el cielo ya se había oscurecido, en parte debido a que faltaba poco para que anocheciera, pero también a causa de las oscuras nubes que amenazaban lluvia en el horizonte. El trayecto lo habían hecho en completo silencio, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.<p>

El hombre lobo había conseguido reponerse rápidamente de la manipulación de Mia. Si bien al principio le había costado recordar dónde estaban y lo que estaban haciendo, en cuanto la empatica dejó de jugar con sus emociones fue recuperando el control sobre si mismo poco a poco. Había conseguido recordar la mayor parte de lo que había pasado, o eso creía, no estaba muy seguro, y a decir verdad, casi prefería fingir que no lo recordaba. Esa mujer le había hecho sentir realmente débil e indefenso, y eso era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado.

Siempre había creído que al ser más rápido y fuerte que la mayoría de personas, junto con la capacidad de sanación que poseían los de su especie, no existían muchas personas que realmente pudieran representar una amenaza para él, pero se equivocaba. Podía pelear contra quien fuera, cazador u hombre lobo, confiando en sus habilidades para decantar la lucha en su favor, pero hoy había aprendido que esas mismas habilidades no le servían de mucho contra un empatico.

Ahora entendía el miedo que sentía Anne hacia la otra mujer. Y, a la vez, comprendía el motivo por el que ya desde pequeño se había sentido _amenazado_ cuando la chica estaba cerca. La sensación de incomodidad y vulnerabilidad que tenía cada vez que ella estaba cerca de él se debía a que sus sentidos le avisaban de que ella representaba una amenaza. Porque, para que mentir, sabía perfectamente que expresar sus sentimientos nunca había sido su fuerte y, después del incendio, había resultado mucho más sencillo tapiarlos en el fondo de su mente y seguir adelante fingiendo que nada le afectaba. Y sabía que Anne, igual que había hecho Mia, era capaz de desenterrarlos con solo rozar su mano, si quisiese. Y que ella tuviera esa capacidad, la convertía en alguien peligroso, al menos desde su punto de vista. Aunque quizás no lo pareciera en ese preciso momento…

Volvió la vista hacia la chica a su lado. Había permanecido prácticamente inmóvil durante todo el trayecto y, aunque no podía sentir sus emociones ya que había soltado su mano cuando subieron al coche, sabía por su expresión que seguía igual de confusa que hacía un rato. La vio mirar a través de la ventanilla con la vista perdida, tardó unos segundos en reconocer donde estaban, delante de su casa. La escuchó suspirar mientras se recogía un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. Se volvió hacia el frente con la intención de decir algo. Sus labios se separaron pero se volvieron a juntar casi de inmediato, apretados en una fina línea, sin llegar a pronunciar una palabra. Se giró de nuevo hacia la ventanilla y, tras un suspiro cansado similar al anterior, abrió la puerta y salió del vehículo.

Derek la observó avanzar los pocos metros hasta la puerta de su edificio. Estaba indeciso, no sabía muy bien qué hacer a continuación y no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse así. Normalmente era él quien estaba al mando de la situación, pero parecía que cada vez que ella estaba cerca, todo se descontrolaba.

Apartó la vista de ella y apretó el volante con ambas manos mientras respiraba hondo. Su parte más racional le decía que tenía que irse de allí. Ya se había mezclado lo suficiente en los asuntos de la chica, desviándose de sus propios objetivos. Ahora que ya la había ayudado tal y como le había dicho que haría y que ella ya no estaba en peligro, lo mejor sería marcharse. Tenía sus propios problemas de los que ocuparse y ahí quieto estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

Por otro lado, no podía evitar sentirse algo preocupado. Anne parecía bastante afectada por la muerte de la otra empática y, sin duda, aún estaba en algún tipo de estado de shock. No había dicho una sola palabra desde que habían salido del hotel, había estado tan absorta en si misma que ni siquiera le había mirado.

Se permitió dar una rápida ojeada a la chica, que ya había llegado hasta su portal. Vio como sus manos temblaban y necesitaba tres intentos hasta que consiguió meter la llave en la cerradura. Desvió la vista de nuevo y puso su mano sobre las llaves en el contacto, con la intención de poner el vehículo en marcha y alejarse de allí, pero su cuerpo se movió solo y, en lugar de eso, se encontró con las llaves en el bolsillo y saliendo del oscuro camaro.

Avanzó hacia el edificio, diciéndose a si mismo que sólo iba a asegurarse que Anne estaba bien, y en varias rápidas zancadas ya había llegado hasta ella. Subió las escaleras detrás de la chica, quien aún parecía ajena a su presencia, y observó de nuevo como sus temblorosas manos trataban de meter la llave en la cerradura de su piso sin mucho éxito.

-"Dejame a mi"- dijo, al ver que después del cuarto intento seguía sin lograrlo, poniendo su mano sobre la de la chica y quitándole las llaves.

Durante unos segundos ella se quedó mirando su mano sin acabar de entender lo que estaba pasando, después se volvió hacia él lentamente y casi en un susurro, dijo: -"Derek?"- con cierto tono de sorpresa en la voz, como si no hubieran estado juntos en el coche no hacía más de tres minutos. El hombre lobo se limitó a asentir y, tras abrir la puerta, la dejó pasar primero.

Anne no era completamente consciente de lo que hacía. Se movía por su propia inercia, como un autómata, siguiendo una rutina anteriormente establecida. Abrir la puerta, subir las escaleras, abrir otra puerta... Ahora tocaba quitarse la chaqueta, así que fue eso lo que hizo, se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó sobre una silla cercana. La cazadora no quedó bien sujeta al respaldo de la silla y se deslizó, produciendo un suave golpe, al caer al suelo. Anne se la quedó mirando unos segundos y finalmente se volvió hacia el sofá, ignorándola, como si la baldosa sobre la que descansaba la chaqueta fuera su lugar habitual.

Se sentó en el sofá, los codos sobre las rodillas y las manos en la frente. Sus ojos fijos en un punto frente a ella, mientras en su mente se repetía una y otra vez la misma frase. Quería decirla en voz alta y quitársela de encima de una vez, pero no estaba segura de si sería capaz, y esas tres palabras la seguían mortificando por dentro.

-"Estás bien?"- escuchó que Derek le preguntaba.

Anne se limitó a asentir.

El hombre lobo se sentó a su lado un poco más tranquilo al haber obtenido una respuesta de ella, aunque fuera una mentira, no es que necesitara usar sus habilidades para darse cuenta.

-"Eh"- volvió a llamar su atención, esta vez poniendo una mano sobre su brazo. -"Seguro que estás bien?"- insistió, sin molestarse en impedir que una parte de la preocupación que sentía se filtrara a su voz.

Anne observó la mano de Derek sobre su brazo durante unos segundos antes de atreverse a lanzar una mirada de reojo al hombre lobo junto a ella. Sus miradas sólo se cruzaron un segundo, pero fue lo que necesitó para darse cuenta que él estaba realmente preocupado. Así que decidió decirle la verdad y esta vez, en lugar de asentir, negó con la cabeza. Notó como su mano presionaba suavemente sobre su brazo, como dándole algo de ánimo, al mismo tiempo que notaba como todo el malestar que sentía se concentraba como un peso muerto en su estomago y comenzaba a subir hacia la garganta. Necesitaba librarse de ese pensamiento…

-"Soy como ella"- dijo al fin, tan bajito que Derek tuvo que esforzarse por oírla. -"Soy como ella"- repitió, ahora con un poco más de seguridad en la voz.

-"No lo eres"- escuchó decir al hombre lobo a su lado con tanta convicción que no pudo evitar mirarle sorprendida. Es que él no recordaba lo que había pasado en el hotel? Es que no se daba cuenta que ella había hecho lo mismo que hacía Mia para matar a sus victimas?

Le miró con cierta desconfianza. -"La he asustado tanto que se ha subido a esa barandilla para huir de mi."- dijo con un hilo de voz.

-"Nada de lo que ha pasado ha sido culpa tuya"- dijo él, con la misma convicción.

Anne le miró sin acabar de entender lo que él estaba diciendo, cada vez más convencida de que algo le había pasado a su memoria, porque claramente no recordaban lo mismo. -"Que se ha subido a esa barandilla para huir de mi!"- le respondió, algo molesta porque a él le costara tanto comprenderlo. -"Que he usado su miedo en su contra y he hecho que se tirara desde lo alto de ese edificio!"- A ver si así lo entendía de una vez, no era tan difícil.

Derek no dejó que su pequeño enfado le alterara, al contrario, la prefería enfadada que conmocionada, al menos ahora, no sólo le hablaba, sino que había dejado de evitar su mirada.

-"No lo has hecho"- volvió a sentenciar él.

Anne negó con la cabeza algo molesta. Mira que es cabezota, pensó.

-"Se ha caído. No has tirado a nadie"- siguió él.

-"No entiendes nada"- murmuró enfadada. -"Se ha caído porque estaba aterrorizada por mi culpa. Es prácticamente como si la hubiese empujado!"-

Vio como el hombre lobo negaba con la cabeza, desechando también esa explicación. Ella le miró, incrédula, como podía ser que él no entendiera nada! -"Te digo que se ha caído por mi culpa!"- continuó ella, intentando hacerle entender su visión de lo sucedido. -"Tendría que haber parado antes. Tendría que haberos soltado, a ella o a ti, antes de llegar a ese extremo."-

Derek la observó en silencio un segundo, dándole un poco de tiempo para reponerse. Ahí es donde él quería llegar. -"Y qué crees que habría pasado?"- vio como ella le devolvía la mirada un tanto sorprendida, no parecía que hubiese pensado en ello. -"Los muertos hubiéramos sido nosotros en lugar de ella. Eso es lo que hubiera pasado."- Sentenció él. -"O crees que ella se hubiese sentido culpable después de matarnos?"-

Anne hizo ademán de hablar un par de veces, pero no logró expresar en palabras los pensamientos que cruzaban su mente a toda velocidad en ese momento.

-"Era ella o nosotros."- añadió Derek, suavizando un poco su tono.

-"Me estás pidiendo que me alegre por la muerte de otra persona?"- preguntó ella algo escéptica.

-"No, sólo que comprendas que has hecho lo que tenias que hacer para sobrevivir."-

Anne dejó que su vista vagara lentamente por su pequeño salón mientras le daba algo de tiempo a su cansado cerebro para que procesara las palabras de Derek. Vale, él tenia parte de razón, le concedía eso. Sabía que Mia no iba a dejarles salir de ahí con vida tan fácilmente. Y también sabía que la otra mujer no hubiera dudado en matarles de haber tenido la oportunidad, en realidad había estado apunto de conseguir que ella cediera y tratara de alimentarse de las emociones de Derek, lo que probablemente hubiera sido letal para el hombre lobo. Pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza la mirada de pánico de Mia mientras caía, ni el sentimiento de autentico terror que le había hecho sentir. Y eso era sólo responsabilidad suya.

-"Entonces, por qué me siento tan mal?"- preguntó con un tono un tanto ausente, como si de pronto la poca energía que le quedaba se hubiera desvanecido de golpe.

Derek suspiró antes de responder. -"Nadie dijo que ser el que sobrevive fuese fácil"-

Anne se volvió hacia él de nuevo. Sabía que hablaba por propia experiencia, al fin de cuentas, era el único de su familia que seguía vivo. Recordó el sentimiento de pena y culpa que había sentido cuando Mia le había manipulado… de todas maneras no era lo mismo. Él había perdido a su familia y ella había _provocado_ la muerte de una persona…psicópata asesina, pero persona, al fin de cuentas.

Soltó un suspiro mientras sentía como todo el cansancio acumulado se concentraba en sus hombros y espalda. No estaba segura de qué pensar sobre lo que había pasado. Por un lado se sentía aliviada de que Mia ya no existiera. Ahora ya no tendría que preocuparse por si se la volvía a encontrar, ya no tenía motivos para seguir temiéndola. Pero por otro lado, se sentía responsable de lo que había pasado, no paraba de pensar en qué podía haber hecho diferente. Y lo peor de todo era que ya ni siquiera estaba segura de si la mano de Mia se había escurrido entre las suyas o si la había dejado caer deliberadamente.

Derek la observó unos segundos en silencio. Parecía que estaba mejor y que sería capaz de reponerse, lo único que necesitaba era algo de tiempo. Esa parte de si mismo que no había estado de acuerdo en seguir a Anne, comenzó a protestar de nuevo, señalándole que ahora sí era momento de irse. Ya se estaba levantando cuando escuchó algo que le impidió seguir moviéndose. Se volvió hacia la chica temiendo que se iba a encontrar cara a cara con una de las situaciones a las que nunca había sabido como enfrentarse. Una chica llorando.

No es que nunca hubiera visto llorar a una chica. Obviamente ella no era la primera, y algunas, incluso, habían llorado por su culpa, algo de lo cual no se sentía orgulloso. El caso era que no tenía muy claro como proceder ni cual era la conducta estándar a seguir en un momento así. Hacía tiempo que había decidido que él no era una persona sensible y que simplemente ignoraría a la próxima chica que llorara cerca suyo. Hasta el momento había mantenido su palabra, pero esta vez le resultaba difícil simplemente ignorarla.

Te lo dije, tendrías que haberte ido hace mucho rato, le regañó su parte racional.

La miró un momento un tanto indeciso. Ella no estaba realmente llorando, por el momento sólo sollozaba levemente, sus ojos estaban rojos, pero aún no había lágrimas. Algo indeciso extendió uno de sus brazos y le dio un par de palmaditas torpes en la espalda, tratando de calmarla. Pero retiró la mano casi de inmediato, al darse cuenta que su gesto había logrado el efecto contrario y ahora la chica estaba realmente llorando.

Anne se limpió las lágrimas con las manos, pero al momento sus mejillas volvían a estar húmedas. Se movió un poco, molesta consigo misma por no ser capaz de calmarse y vio que Derek la miraba un tanto incómodo. Se esforzó por respirar hondo para tratar de tranquilizarse, lo último que quería era llorar delante de él y mucho menos incomodarle. Volvió a pasar las manos por sus pómulos un par de veces más, llevándose las lágrimas. Unos segundos después, suspiró satisfecha al comprobar que había conseguido dejar de llorar.

-"Siento que…"- Su voz sonaba débil y más aguda de lo habitual. -"No quería… emm…"- se volvió hacia Derek un poco indecisa, sin saber exactamente como continuar la frase. -"Bueno, que estoy bien"- dijo al fin. -"O estaré bien"- se corrigió al ver como el hombre lobo alzaba una ceja indicando que no terminaba de creerla.

Anne se quedó en silencio, mirándole. Sabía que no iba a ser capaz de decir nada más sin ponerse a llorar de nuevo, así que se mordió el interior de sus mejillas mientras trataba de controlar el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

Derek examinó el rostro de la pálida chica frente a él. Podía ver que estaba a punto de romper a llorar de nuevo y sabía que ella le estaba ofreciendo una escapatoria antes de que eso pasara. Pero ya no quería irse. Seguía sin tener ni idea de cómo proceder ante una chica que llora, posiblemente seguiría ignorándolas como había hecho hasta el momento. Pero había comprendido qué hacer si la chica en cuestión era Anne. A ella no la quería ignorar.

-"Tonta"- murmuró, antes de alargar un brazo y atraerla hacia él.

Anne se sobresaltó por el rápido movimiento del hombre lobo y su cuerpo se quedó rígido por la sorpresa. Un abrazo era lo último que había esperado, más bien estaba casi convencida de que él tenía intención de marcharse. Unos segundos después, una vez superado el desconcierto inicial, dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro y, antes de ser plenamente consciente de ello, ya estaba llorando de nuevo.

Derek la atrajo un poco más hacia él, no queriendo pensar en el motivo por el cual no había sido capaz de alejarse de ella y acallando a su parte racional que obviamente conocía la respuesta y estaba completamente en contra. Respiró hondo un par de veces, alejando esos pensamiento de su mente, pero lo único que consiguió fue que su aroma inundara su olfato, al tenerla tan cerca le era casi imposible captar ningún otro olor. Casi sin quererlo, dejó que el resto de sus sentidos se centraran en ella. En su respiración, el suave latido de su corazón, el peso de su cabeza sobre su hombro o como su cuerpo temblaba levemente con cada nuevo sollozo.

La tarde había resultado más instructiva de los que había imaginado en un principio, pensó. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer en caso de encontrarse en esa situación de nuevo. Para su norma de ignorar a las chicas que lloran, había establecido un corolario. En el caso de tratarse de Anne, no tenía que hacer ni decir nada, tan solo estar allí.

* * *

><p><em>Hasta aquí por el momento. Este capitulo no acaba de convencerme, pero bueno, así se queda.<em>

_Espero vuestros comentarios!_

_Hasta pronto!_


	13. Cap13

_Bueno, un capitulo cortito hoy. Espero que os guste. Por favor, no dudeis en comentar._

* * *

><p><strong>Cap13<strong>

Despertó un poco sobresaltado. Durante los breves segundos que su cerebro tardó en ponerse en marcha, sus sentidos le informaron que no estaba en su casa. No abrió los ojos, dando tiempo al resto de sus sentidos a darle una pequeña pista de donde se encontraba. No le costó mucho descubrirlo. Por el olor que impregnaba la habitación, supo que estaba en casa de Anne. Abrió los ojos y la vio frente a él, dormida a unos centímetros de distancia, con sus manos aferradas a una de las de él.

En ese momento su mente despertó completamente del mundo de los sueños y comenzó a producir pensamientos coherentes. Recordaba haberla abrazado la noche anterior mientras ella lloraba sobre su hombro. Al rato se había quedado dormida, así que trató de llevarla a su habitación, pero al separarla de él se medio despertó. La guió hasta su cuarto, pero antes de poder marcharse, ella había atrapado su mano entre las suyas impidiéndole que se fuera. Así que había terminado tumbado junto a ella, sosteniendo su mano y dispuesto a irse en cuanto ella se durmiera de nuevo. Pero por lo visto, parecía que se había dormido él primero.

Desvió la vista por la habitación, una débil claridad se filtraba por la ventana, así que supo que estaba a punto de amanecer. La tenue luz iluminaba suavemente la figura de la chica tumbada de lado junto a él, permitiéndole ver la palidez en sus rasgos y la hinchazón de sus ojos a causa de los lloros del día anterior. Sus finos oídos captaron fácilmente su latido, constante y tranquilo, le indicaba que dormía serenamente.

Esa vocecilla en su cabeza volvió a recordarle que debía irse, que ni siquiera debería haberse quedado con ella tanto rato, pero decidió ignorarla nuevamente. Continuó acostado junto a ella, observándola detenidamente y preguntándose cuantas más de sus normas iba a romper por ella. El día anterior ya había cambiado una, y eso era la primera vez que ocurría.

Había creado esas normas poco después del incendio, y todas ellas cumplían un único propósito, protegerse a si mismo de los demás. De esta manera había creado una fachada de desdén e indiferencia que no había permitido traspasar a nadie y que le había mantenido alejado de cualquiera que alguna vez hubiese tenido trato con él, y al mismo tiempo, manteniendo a estas personas a salvo del peligro que relacionarse con alguien de su especie representaba. La única excepción a estas normas había sido Laura, obviamente. Ella era su familia, con ella podía permitirse ser él mismo. Pero ya no podía contar con ella. Le había dejado solo.

Notó que Anne se movía lentamente, su respiración se aceleraba y también su pulso. Estaba despertando…

Anne tardó unos segundos en despertarse del todo, su mente seguía un poco nublada mientras dejaba que su vista se acostumbrara a la oscuridad de la habitación. Entraba algo de luz por la ventana, pero no lo suficiente para sus cansados ojos. De pronto, sus adormecidas neuronas hicieron contacto y los recuerdos del día anterior la golpearon sin previo aviso.

-"Mierda"- murmuró, la única palabra que su fatigada mente pudo concebir. No sabía cuanto rato había dormido, pero no había sido el suficiente, aún se sentía agotada. Trató de darse la vuelta y enterrar la cara en la almohada para evitar seguir pensando en lo sucedido el día anterior, pero un peso sobre ella le impidió moverse.

Miró hacia abajo y, ahora que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado un poco a la oscuridad, vio que un fuerte y masculino brazo descansaba sobre su cintura. Alzó la vista y sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas. Derek dormía junto a ella, tumbado sobre su costado. Se sorprendió por haber tardado tanto en darse cuenta de su presencia, más aún considerando que ella sostenía una de sus manos entre las suyas.

Le observó unos segundos, no muy segura de qué hacer a continuación. Pensó en todo lo que había pasado los últimos días, en como él se había mantenido a su lado y la había ayudado, aún cuando no debía hacerlo. También se había dado cuenta que él estaba más relajado al estar cerca de ella, ya no parecía darle tanta importancia a su _pequeña_ habilidad… o al menos, había sido así hasta que Mia le había convertido en su conejillo de indias, posiblemente ahora que había experimentado lo que un empatico podía hacer volvería a evitarla. Eso la entristecía, se había acostumbrado a tenerle cerca, incluso habían dejado de discutir, o casi.

Siguiendo un impulso que no supo muy bien de donde vino, extendió un brazo y acercó una de sus manos hacia él. Resiguió su brazo, pasando su mano a unos milímetros de la tela de su ropa, sin llegar a tocarle. Avanzó por el hombro y al llegar a la nuca, rozó sin querer su oscuro cabello con la punta de los dedos. Se quedó quieta, dudando por un momento, antes de volver a pasar sus dedos suavemente por su pelo. Le gustó la sensación, así que comenzó a acariciarle distraídamente. Sintió como su piel se erizaba bajo sus dedos, y al mirarle, se sobresaltó. Estaba despierto, devolviéndole la mirada.

Anne se quedó inmóvil, insegura de qué hacer. Se había propasado al acariciarle? Le había molestado? Derek seguía mirándola, su expresión completamente indescifrable. Cuando iba a retirar su mano, notó como el brazo de Derek se movía sobre su cintura y apoyaba la mano sobre su espalda. Al hacerlo, le dio un suave empujón carente de la fuerza suficiente como para moverla. Anne dudó ante su gesto. Le estaba indicando que se acercara? Había sido sólo un empujoncito, igual lo había malinterpretado, él ni siquiera se había inmutado. Entonces, notó como la mano de Derek volvía a presionar sobre su espalda, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza, y consiguió acercarla a él un par de centímetros.

Su gesto la sorprendió, pero al mismo tiempo le dio el coraje que necesitaba para reanudar sus caricias. Sintió como él presionaba su espalda de nuevo, así que se acercó a él hasta que quedaron a apenas unos centímetros de distancia. Recorrió con sus caricias su nuca y su oreja, y llegó hasta la mejilla. Aventuró una mirada hacia sus ojos. Él seguía observándola inmóvil, como si tratara de memorizarla o tal vez de descubrir su siguiente movimiento. Su corazón se aceleró al estar bajo su atenta mirada, pero no se acobardó, ya había llegado hasta ahí…

Se acercó un poco más y le dio un suave beso. Inocente y breve, sus labios apenas se habían rozado medio segundo, pero había hecho que su corazón volviera a acelerarse. En cambio, Derek seguía inmóvil, con la misma expresión indescifrable, lo que la desconcertó un poco. No podía ser ella la única que se sintiera así, se negaba a creer que el tuviera este efecto sobre ella y ella ninguno sobre él. Bueno, al menos no se había apartado.

Volvió a acercarse, más decidida esta vez, y le beso de nuevo, pero este beso no tuvo nada de inocente. Acarició sus labios con los suyos, primero el superior, después el inferior. Deslizó suavemente la punta de su lengua sobre ellos, antes de morderle débilmente mientras sus dedos se enredaban en su corto cabello.

El brazo de Derek cobró vida, se aferró a su cintura y la obligó a tumbarse de espaldas contra el colchón. La acorraló, al colocar medio cuerpo sobre el suyo, antes de comenzar a devolverle el beso. Había sido Anne quien había empezado, si eso salía mal, pensaba culparla a ella.

Sus labios se movían lentamente sobre los de ella, explorándolos con suaves movimientos, mientras se sentía cada vez más hipnotizado por los ruiditos que salían de su garganta y le instaban a continuar. Una de sus manos había quedado atrapada entre la espalda de Anne y la cama, y la otra seguía enlazada con la de ella, pero él no era del todo consciente de ello. Toda su atención se centraba en la suavidad de sus labios y la calidez de su aliento contra su piel. Separó un poco sus labios y acarició los suyos con la punta de la lengua, igual que ella había hecho. El ahogado suspiro que obtuvo como reacción le produjo un escalofrío que le recorrió de la nuca a la base de la espalda. Inconscientemente, se dejó caer un poco más sobre ella, necesitando un poco más de contacto con el cálido cuerpo bajo el suyo.

Ese beso no tenía nada que ver con los que habían compartido recientemente. A diferencia de los anteriores que habían sido más apasionados, éste era lento, tierno, casi podía decirse que cariñoso.

Ese pensamiento le hizo volver a la realidad de golpe. Tenía que irse. Quedarse con ella había sido una mala idea, les estaba poniendo en peligro a ambos. Una parte de él quería quedarse, olvidar por un rato todas esas normas por las que regía su vida y pasar lo poco que quedaba de noche perdido en su abrazo. Pero por otro lado, sabía que debía irse, y tenía dos motivos de peso para ello. El primero era que sus enemigos no dudarían en utilizarla para llegar hasta él si descubrían su existencia, y el segundo era que cuanto más tiempo pasaba con ella más difícil se le hacía marcharse. Sabía que si pasaban la noche juntos, ya no sería capaz de alejarse. Por mucho que lo intentara, terminaría volviendo a ella, exponiéndola a peligros de los que sólo él sería responsable. Y no estaba dispuesto a que eso ocurriera.

Rompió el beso, apartándose unos centímetros de ella. –"Debería irme"- dijo, con la respiración algo entrecortada, sin mucha convicción.

Anne le miró confusa, había estado tan perdida en ese beso que no le había oído bien.

-"Derek"- le llamó, en un susurro, alzando una de sus manos hacia él.

Al oír su voz susurrar su nombre no pudo evitarlo y, sin ser plenamente consciente de ello, reanudó el beso. Anne sonrió contra sus labios, contenta. Acercó su brazo, listo para abrazarle y evitar que se separara de ella de nuevo, pero todo lo que encontró fue aire. Notó un leve golpe contra el colchón a su lado y abrió los ojos sorprendida. Derek estaba tumbado junto a ella, mirando al techo, pasándose las manos por la cara y el pelo, tratando de calmar su respiración y coger fuerzas para lo siguiente que iba a hacer.

-"Es mejor que me vaya"- dijo, en un tono mucho más convincente que su anterior intento. Aventuró una rápida mirada hacia Anne. Ella seguía en el mismo lugar, con su cabeza girada hacia él y le miraba un poco confundida. Volvió a centrar su atención en un punto inofensivo del techo antes de hablar. -"Esto, entre tú y yo…"- continuó, señalando de ella a él con una de sus manos. -"…no puede pasar. No es un buen momento. Demasiada gente me tiene en su punto de mira."-

La escuchó suspirar a su lado. -"Entonces, qué hacemos ahora?"- preguntó ella, en un susurro, temiéndose la respuesta.

-"Nada. Cada uno sigue con su vida."- respondió Derek, incorporándose y poniéndose en pie.

-"Pero entonces, no nos volveremos a ver."- murmuró ella, débilmente, más para si misma. Recordó el día en que Laura y ella habían dejado de ser amigas y no pudo evitar sentir cierta similitud con la situación actual. No entendía que les pasaba a los miembros de la familia Hale que siempre la dejaban tirada. Debía ser cosa de familia, pensó, desanimada, mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama.

Derek se volvió hacia ella. Su voz había sonado triste y parte de él se sintió culpable por ser el responsable de ello. Exhaló sonoramente, no le gustaba tener que dejarla así, pero era necesario, era mejor que se marchara antes de que las cosas entre ellos se complicaran demasiado.

-"Hago esto porque me preocupo"- le dijo, mirándola a los ojos por primera vez y cogiendo una de sus manos. -"Vale?"- añadió.

Anne le miró un poco sorprendida unos segundos, entonces le vio desviar la vista hacia sus manos y alzarle una ceja, y comprendió lo que Derek estaba haciendo. Le estaba dando permiso para usar su habilidad con él. Para verificar que sus palabras eran ciertas. Bajó las barreras que normalmente tenía alzadas y que evitaban que emociones externas se colaran en su mente sin control, y se centró en las de Derek. Estaba siendo sincero, la primera y más clara emoción que notó fue su preocupación. No toda se debía a ella, su intranquilidad se centraba en varios temas más a parte de ella, pero no quiso entrar en detalle y descifrarlo, sabía que él no le había dado permiso para tanto. Mezclados con este sentimiento había otros, sintió su confianza y determinación en si mismo y en lo que estaba haciendo, así como su permanente enfado y hostilidad hacia el mundo en general.

Mucho más débiles que las anteriores, ocultas entre capas de indiferencia puestas estratégicamente para aprisionarlas, reconoció dos emociones que le habrían pasado desapercibidas de no haberlas sentido antes. Esa pena y esa culpa que Mia había liberado con tanta facilidad para atormentarle, ahora volvían a estar atrapadas en su pequeña prisión. Junto a ellas, sintió una tercera emoción que, cálida y frágil, contrastaba claramente con sus compañeras de celda. Pero no logró descifrar de qué se trataba. Durante un segundo tuvo la sensación que ese sentimiento tenía que ver con ella, pero no pudo confirmarlo, Derek ya le había soltado la mano y sus emociones quedaron inaccesibles a su habilidad.

Le siguió en silencio por el pasillo y se paró en la entrada del salón. Le observó cruzar la sala con paso decidido y recoger su cazadora mientras ella se apoyaba contra una de las paredes. Su mente se afanaba en buscar algo que decirle, algo que hiciera que se quedara, pero en el fondo sabía que sólo serviría para ponerle las cosas más difíciles. Él ya había tomado una decisión y sabía que era prácticamente imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión. Aún así, cuando le vio abrir la puerta principal, no se pudo contener.

-"Estaré aquí"- dijo, en un murmullo, aunque supo que él podía oírla. -"Si alguna vez necesitas algo…"- Derek giró la cabeza para ver como ella se encogía de hombros. -"…estaré aquí"- Sus miradas se encontraron un par de segundos antes de que Derek asintiese levemente y saliera del apartamento.

Anne suspiró sonoramente y se dejó caer en el sofá sin muchas ceremonias. Estaba agotada, tanto física como mentalmente. Sabía que su cuerpo se repondría con unas horas más de sueño, pero su mente era otro tema. Habían pasado tantas cosas en los últimos días que su cerebro no daba abasto para procesarlo todo. Sus recuerdos y emociones se mezclaban sin ningún tipo de orden. Necesitaba tiempo para organizarlos, pero no se sentía con ganas de repasar todo lo que había sucedido.

Pensó en llamar al instituto y fingir que estaba enferma para poder quedarse en casa, tranquilamente, todo el día. No le apetecía tener que enfrentarse a una pequeña tropa de monstruitos en apenas unas pocas horas. No estaba de humor ni tenía las fuerzas necesarias para lidiar con ellos. Pero, por otro lado, si se quedaba en casa, terminaría con dolor de cabeza de tanto darle vueltas a todo lo que había pasado. Así que finalmente se decantó por ir a trabajar. Era la opción más segura, así se mantendría ocupada. Lamentablemente para sus alumnos y dado que no tenia muchas ganas de dar clase, hoy iba a jugar el comodín que todo _buen_ profesor siempre se guardaba en la manga para este tipo de días, el _temido_ examen sorpresa.

Nunca había sospechado que cerrar una puerta pudiese ser tan difícil, pensó Derek al salir del apartamento. Respiró hondo, tratando de tranquilizarse, antes de comenzar a avanzar sigilosamente por el iluminado pasillo. Con cada paso que daba iba suprimiendo un poco más las emociones de su rostro, y, cuando al fin salió a la calle, su expresión era seria y distante, siendo fiel a su propio canon de no mostrar las emociones.

Se subió al camaro y lo puso en marcha. Su mente no estaba tan en calma como su aspecto sugería, motivo por el cual sus sentidos no llegaron a alertarle de que estaba siendo observado. Se alejó de allí, sin mirar atrás, completamente ajeno a los ojos que habían sido testigos de todos sus movimientos.

* * *

><p>Que suerte la suya, pensó Kate oculta tras los oscuros cristales de su todo terreno. Se sentía como si le hubiese tocado la lotería. En realidad, si lo pensaba bien, para un cazador, aquello debía ser similar a ganar algún tipo de sorteo. Había pasado parte de la noche en el bosque, junto con otros cazadores, siguiendo el rastro del Alpha que merodeaba por la zona, sin mucho éxito. De regreso a casa y mientras catalogaba la noche como una completa perdida de tiempo, reconoció el oscuro camaro aparcado apaciblemente al pasar junto a este. Comprobó la matricula dos veces para asegurarse, no es que hiciera falta, no habían muchos coches como ese en la ciudad, y confirmó sus sospechas. Y si el vehículo estaba ahí, su propietario tenía que andar cerca.<p>

Aparcó casi al final de la calle y se quedó a esperar al dueño. La noche fue avanzando y se le hizo lenta y tediosa. Todo ese rollo de vigilancia e investigación iba más con su hermano, ella era más de entrar en acción. Movió su mano y sacó una de sus escopetas de la bolsa de deporte que descansaba en el asiento del copiloto. La examinó en silencio unos minutos antes de dejarla sobre su regazo, preparada, por si la necesitaba.

El reloj siguió avanzando muy lentamente para el gusto de la cazadora. La una dio paso a las dos, después las tres y las cuatro, hasta que finalmente marcó las cinco. Se movió incomoda en el mullido asiento, empezaba a dolerle la espalda y las piernas de estar tanto rato dentro del coche, y el hombre lobo seguía sin aparecer. Se acomodó de nuevo y acarició distraídamente el frío metal del arma que aun descansaba en su regazo.

Unos minutos después, le vio salir de un bloque de pisos cercano. Caminaba con paso firme, su oscura ropa resultaba el camuflaje perfecto y le ocultaba entre las sombras de la calle, haciéndole pasar desapercibido para ojos no entrenados. Le vio subir al vehículo y ponerlo en marcha.

Miró la hora de nuevo, eran casi las cinco y media. Contando que ella llevaba allí, como muy bien le recordaba su dolorida espalda, desde casi la una de la madrugada, eso quería decir que Derek había estado un mínimo de cinco horas en ese edificio. Lo que le planteaba dos posibles opciones para ello. La primera era que viviera allí en lugar de la vieja casa familiar como les había hecho creer. Y la segunda, por la que personalmente se decantaba, era que había pasado la noche con alguien. Lo que la llevaba a una pregunta aún más interesante, con quién?

Para resolver sus dudas, una vez el camaro se alejó del edificio a toda velocidad, bajó de su todo terreno y se dirigió al bloque de pisos. Forzó la cerradura sin muchos problemas, la vieja puerta metálica no fue rival para sus habilidades, y se paró frente a los buzones. Recorrió con la vista los nombres de los inquilinos hasta que dio con uno que le resultó familiar.

Pasó los dedos sobre el nombre, sintiendo el relieve de la fría placa metálica. Bennett. Sonrió con malicia mientras su mente disfrutaba tratando de dar con el escenario perfecto en el que poder utilizar esa nueva información en su favor.


	14. Cap14

****_Aquí os dejo el siguiente capitulo. En este momento el fic vuelve a retomar la historia de la serie (un poco al menos). Este capitulo comienza justo después de la primera escena del episodio 1x06 Heart Monitor._

* * *

><p><strong>Cap14<strong>

Cuando sus manos agarraron con fuerza la cazadora de Scott y estamparon fácilmente al chico contra el capó del vehículo, Derek no pudo evitar sentir como parte de la frustración y malhumor que sentía se desvanecían un poco. Le había seguido desde que había salido de su casa, le había estado observando arrastrar el metálico carrito por los bien iluminados pasillos del supermercado y, finalmente, le había acechado en el aparcamiento. Pero no había servido de nada, Scott había continuado ajeno a su presencia, demasiado ensimismado en su propio mundo como para ser consciente del ficticio peligro que le amenazaba.

El chico tenía suerte que hubiese sido él y no el Alpha quien le persiguiera esa tarde, o la situación no hubiera concluido con su móvil hecho añicos contra una pared y la promesa de alejarse de Allison, sino mucho peor. Después de asustar al muchacho para que se deshiciera de las distracciones y observar como se alejaba en el oscuro coche de su madre, su móvil comenzó a vibrar una vez más en su cazadora. Lo sacó del bolsillo y leyó el nombre en la pantalla. Durante un segundo se sintió algo culpable, le acaba de pedir a Scott que se alejara de Allison ya que era una distracción, mientras su propia distracción trataba de contactar con él.

Había tenido suerte de que Scott aún no controlara del todo sus sentidos y no se hubiese dado cuenta que el teléfono de Derek vibraba en su bolsillo, o su _discursito_ sobre las distracciones no habría servido de nada… Para que mentir, sabía que de todas maneras no había servido de mucho. Tenía la sensación que el chico iba a olvidarse de lo que le había dicho en menos de cinco minutos, pero que más podía hacer él?

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su coche, olvidándose rápidamente de Scott y centrando su vista en el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla de su teléfono, como si al hacerlo fuera a aparecer alguna especie de pista indicándole qué era lo que ella quería. Se suponía que no iban a mantenerse en contacto, y aún no habían pasado dos días y ella ya le estaba llamando. Parte de él se molestó con ella por no cumplir con su palabra, pero por otro lado… Descolgó el teléfono y lo acercó a su oreja.

-"Qué quieres? Quedamos en que no nos volveríamos a ver."- gruñó. Que su llamada no le molestara tanto como debería tampoco quería decir que fuera a ponérselo fácil.

-"Derek, Derek, Derek. Qué maneras son esas?"- Escuchó canturrear a una femenina voz. El hombre lobo se sorprendió. Había reconocido la voz al otro lado de la línea, pero no era la que esperaba oír. Volvió a mirar la pantalla del teléfono sólo para estar seguro de que había leído bien el nombre. Anne Bennett. Entonces...

-"Kate? Cómo...?"-

-"Tú que crees?- le cortó la cazadora en un tono tan cálido como falso. –"No deberías dejar tu coche aparcado por ahí tan tranquilamente, es bastante llamativo."- Añadió con una sonrisa en la voz.

Derek conectó rápidamente los puntos y comprendió lo que había pasado. La cazadora debió haber visto su coche aparcado frente al edificio de Anne la otra noche. Sabía su nombre por su desafortunado encuentro en el bar hacía unas semanas. Y una vez había relacionado a Anne con él, Kate irremediablemente había llegado a la conclusión que él había tratado de evitar. Por lo visto, su plan de mantenerse alejado de Anne para protegerla no había servido de mucho. -"Dónde la tienes? Ella no tiene nada que ver..."- le gritó al móvil, enfadado.

-"Tranquilo, tampoco hay que exaltarse"- volvió a cortarle Kate. Su voz de nuevo melodiosa y cálida, falsamente cálida. Derek apretó el teléfono aún más contra su oreja, cerrando su mano libre en un puño. Odiaba tanto ese tono de voz que de tenerla en frente no habría dudado en desgarrarle las cuerdas vocales.

-"Ya sabes lo que quiero"- siguió la mujer, en un tono algo más serio. -"Al alpha"-

Derek bufó molesto. Aún seguía con lo mismo? Es que no le había quedado claro que él no sabía quien era el Alpha cuando le atacó en su casa?

-"No me importa si no sabes quien es. Usa tus habilidades perrunas y encuéntralo, o no volverás a ver a tu amiguita"- le ordenó.

Así que eso era lo que la cazadora quería, la identidad del Alpha a cambio de Anne. -"Cómo se que ella esta bien? O que cumplirás tu parte del trato?"- le preguntó, no se fiaba un pelo de esa mujer. Por qué debía hacerlo? Le había mentido tantas veces que dudaba que alguna vez le hubiera dicho algo que fuese cierto. Pero, por desgracia, también sabía de lo que era capaz.

La escuchó reír al otro lado de la línea. -"No te preocupes por ella. Te esperaremos aquí, charlando y contándonos secretitos de chicas sobre ti…"- le dijo con tono juguetón. -"…en cuanto se despierte, claro."-

Derek se tensó al escuchar la última parte. Sólo el pensamiento de que Kate la hiriera le enfurecía. -"Te juro que como le hagas algo…"-

-"Tienes 24 horas. Llámame a este numero cuando des con él"- le cortó de nuevo la cazadora. -"Ahora, busca chico, busca!"- Pudo escuchar su odiosa risa antes de que le colgara.

Tuvo que contenerse para no lanzar el móvil contra la pared, por si acaso ese impulso volvía lo dejó sobre el techo de su oscuro camaro. Se pasó las manos por la cara, tratando de calmarse un poco. No sirvió de mucho, así que le dio un par de patadas al bordillo para descargar un poco su frustración. Mierda, pensó, cómo se había liado todo tanto? Es que esa loca psicópata no le iba a dejar en paz! Y lo peor de todo es que sabía que Kate cumpliría con su palabra si no obtenía lo que quería.

Se apoyó contra el lateral del vehículo y respiró hondo un par de veces, mientras sopesaba sus opciones. Dar con el Alpha en 24 horas era prácticamente imposible. Llevaba semanas tratando de que Scott aprendiera algo útil que les pudiera servir para dar con el otro hombre lobo y no había servido de mucho. El chico, simplemente, aun no estaba preparado. Él había estado tratando de encontrarle por su cuenta sin mucho éxito. Había logrado acercarse a él en un par de ocasiones, pero el Alpha había resultado ser más huidizo de lo que esperaba. No, dar con el Alpha no era realmente una opción viable.

Recogió su teléfono y entró en el vehículo, poniéndolo en marcha. Tenía que encontrar a Kate o con alguno de sus estúpidos y musculosos compañeros a los que les gustaba pretender que eran cazadores y hacer que le llevaran hasta donde estaba Anne, por las buenas o por las malas.

* * *

><p>Despertó como consecuencia de un horrible dolor de cabeza. Sentía como un pinchazo la atravesaba desde la nuca hasta detrás del oído derecho. Trató de incorporarse, pero no pudo. Su cabeza golpeó contra algo metálico, agudizando su dolor. Alzó una de sus manos y notó que algo calido y pegajoso se deslizaba entre su enmarañado cabello. Se acercó los temblorosos dedos a la cara y trató de enfocar la vista. Algo viscoso y rojo le cubría la piel… era sangre.<p>

Trató de incorporarse de nuevo, pero su cabeza y su espalda volvieron a topar con algo sobre ella. Cayó de rodillas, siseando por el dolor. Sentía como si su cabeza fuera a estallar en cualquier momento. Alzó la vista, aún confusa, y se dio cuenta que ese lugar no le resultaba familiar. No sabía donde estaba! Y lo que era peor, era que no sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí!

Su corazón se puso a mil y su adrenalina se disparó, lo que provocó que su instinto de supervivencia tomara el control dejando en un segundo plano el dolor que sentía. Sus sentidos se agudizaron casi de inmediato y comprendió el motivo por el que no había sido capaz de ponerse en pie. Estaba encerrada en una especie de jaula metálica, de no mucho más de un metro de alto, como las que se usan para encerrar animales.

Se arrastró hasta la puerta e intentó abrirla. Un estruendo metálico resonó por la amplia y vacía habitación, pero la puerta no se movió. Había algo brillante a su derecha, deslizó los dedos por uno de los barrotes y vio que se trataba de un candado.

Quién la había encerrado ahí? Volvió a sujetar la puerta y trató de moverla con más fuerza, pero lo único que consiguió fue que ese molesto ruido metálico volviera a retumbar por la sala. Cada vez estaba más asustada. Trató de calmarse y alzó la vista, observando detenidamente a su alrededor, tenía que descubrir dónde estaba.

Ese lugar parecía un viejo almacén. Por la cantidad de polvo acumulado en el suelo y en los pocos muebles, supo que hacia mucho que nadie lo utilizaba. A través de los sucios cristales de la claraboya del techo no entraba ni una pizca de luz, así que supuso que ya había oscurecido. Esa era la única entrada de luz natural del almacén, el resto de ventanas estaban tapiadas, y la poca luz que iluminaba el desolado local provenía de un fluorescente a unos metros de donde ella estaba, dejando el resto de la sala en penumbra.

Dónde estaba? Recordaba haber llegado a casa poco después de las cinco y aún era de día… así que debía haber estado inconsciente un mínimo de dos horas o puede que más.

Miró a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar algo que le fuera útil. Los bolsillos de su pantalón estaban vacíos, igual que los de su cazadora. Palpó el suelo de su pequeña jaula, pero no había nada que pudiera usar para salir de allí. Su respiración se agitó cuando su mente comprendió que estaba atrapada. Volvió a arrastrarse hasta la metálica puerta de barrotes e intentó moverla de nuevo, mientras sentía como la angustia y el miedo comenzaban a descontrolarse.

Unos segundos de desespero después, se quedó quieta de golpe. Creía haber escuchado algo. Se apoyó contra el frío metal y escuchó atentamente. Sí, podía oír una voz al otro lado de una de las puertas. Parecía una mujer. Durante un instante estuvo tentada de gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero se contuvo. Y si esa mujer era su captora? Por su mente cruzó el pensamiento de que igual se trataba de Mia, pero lo desechó rápidamente. La otra empatica estaba muerta, ella la haba visto caer de ese edificio. Era imposible que hubiera sobrevivido a una caída así. Además, retenerla de esa manera no era su estilo. Entonces, quién era esa mujer?

La escuchó reír y, sin poderlo evitar, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Esa risa había sonado extrañamente familiar. Unos suaves pasos acercándose a la puerta le informaron que estaba apunto de descubrir de quien se trataba. Instintivamente, se alejó un poco de la puerta metálica, insegura de lo que iba a ocurrirle.

* * *

><p>Kate colgó el teléfono entre satisfecha y excitada. No podía negar que todo ese jueguecito del secuestro y las amenazas la divertían más de lo que podría reconocer ante cualquier otro cazador, pero así era ella. Le gustaba presionarles hasta llevarlos al límite antes de quitarles cualquier esperanza de sobrevivir.<p>

Entró en la otra sala y dejó el móvil sobre una de las polvorientas mesas cercanas, mientras sonreía al ver que su pequeño cebo ya se había despertado.

-"Por fin"- le dijo, sonriendo, mientras avanzaba con paso constante y decidido hacia la improvisada mini celda.

Anne la miró sorprendida al reconocerla. Se trataba de esa cazadora, Kate Argent. La misma que había amenazado a Derek dos veces en su presencia y posiblemente muchas más sin estar ella delante.

-"Ya creía que no ibas a despertar"- seguía la cazadora. -"Eso me pasa por enviar a un hombre a hacer el trabajo sucio"- añadió, pensativa. -"Son brutos y poco sutiles. Pero que te voy a contar de eso a ti, no?"- Le sonrió enigmáticamente a la vez que se agachaba a un metro de distancia de la jaula para que sus ojos quedaran a la misma altura que los de su desconcertada cautiva.

-"Qué es…?"- Anne trató de preguntarle de qué estaba hablando, pero la risa de la cazadora la hizo detenerse.

-"Tú y yo tenemos un amigo en común"-

La confusión de Anne fue rápidamente reemplazada por rabia al comprender que todo eso era por Derek, que ella formaba parte de algún plan retorcido y engañoso para atraparle o algo peor.

-"Sueltame"- le ordenó, acercándose a los barrotes y agarrándolos con fuerza con sus manos.

Kate la miró con renovado interés. El miedo y la confusión que había visto en los castaños ojos de la chica, habían desaparecido prácticamente por completo en cuanto había nombrado a Derek. Sonrió satisfecha, sabía que no se había equivocado en sus conclusiones.

-"Es mejor que te pongas cómoda porque no vas a ir a ninguna parte por el momento"- le dijo, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas frente a Anne. -"Y ya que vamos a estar aquí un rato, que tal si charlamos un poco, eh?"-

Anne la observó en silencio. La cazadora se había sentado demasiado lejos, sabía que si trataba de alcanzarla ahora sólo serviría para alertar a la mujer, por lo que usar su habilidad quedaba descartado por el momento. Necesitaba hacer que se acercara un poco más a ella…

-"Cuanto tiempo hace que conoces a Derek?"- Kate observó a la chica y sonrió al ver que no tenía intención de responderle. -"Cómo de bien crees que le conoces?"- De nuevo, no hubo respuesta. -"Sabes su _pequeño_ secreto?"- Al ver la manera en como Anne la miraba comprendió que sí lo sabía. -"Interesante"- murmuró. -"Y cuanto te ha contado?"- siguió. -"Te ha dicho algo sobre el Alpha? Sobre su familia? Sobre mi?"- insistió.

-"A parte de que eres una psicópata, no creo que haya mucho más que contar."- le espetó Anne.

Kate sonrió, satisfecha por haber conseguido una reacción de la otra mujer. -"Eso crees? No siempre me odió como hace ahora."- Su sonrisa se amplió al ver que su comentario había captado el interés de su _invitada_. -"Parece que no te lo ha contado todo, eh? Se ha olvidado la parte en que corría detrás mío como un perrito faldero"-

-"Derek y tú? Mientes!"- Anne la miraba sin terminar de creerse sus palabras.

-"Fue hace tiempo. Él aún iba al instituto"- añadió pensativa Kate, como si rememorara buenos tiempos.

-"Al instituto?"- murmuró Anne al comprender que quizás Kate decía la verdad. Recordaba que al comienzo del ultimo curso que los hermanos Hale asistieron al instituto, corrieron rumores de que Derek había estado saliendo con una chica mayor durante el verano. Y si ese rumor era cierto? Y si esa chica fue Kate? Alzó su vista hacia la cazadora para ver como ésta le devolvía la mirada, orgullosa.

-"Le utilizaste"- susurró Anne, comprendiendo los motivos que habían llevado a la otra mujer a acercarse a Derek.

-"Alguien tenía que guiarnos hasta el resto de la manada"- se limitó a responder. -"Fue una sorpresa descubrir que en realidad se trataba de gran parte de su familia."-

-"Por qué me cuentas esto?"-

Kate sonrió. -"Pareces una chica lista. Y comprendo porque te gusta Derek. A mi también me resulta atractivo, con esa cazadora de cuero, esos músculos y su mirada torturada. Pero luego pienso que en realidad ni siquiera es humano. No es más que un animal haciéndose pasar por una persona."- Había perdido la sonrisa mientras hablaba y ahora miraba a la otra chica, completamente seria.

-"No le conoces"-

-"No necesito hacerlo. Son todos iguales."- dijo con desprecio en la voz. -"Son sólo animales estúpidos y peligrosos"-

-"Que coincidencia. Él dice lo mismo de los cazadores"-

Kate le sonrió fríamente. -"Quién puede desgarrarte la garganta de un mordisco o destriparte de un zarpazo? Él o yo?"- Se puso de rodillas y se acercó un poco a la jaula. -"Si es el peligro lo que te excita, búscate a un expresidiario."- le susurró, aproximándose lentamente hacia ella. -"Derek está bien para un rato, pero, creeme, tampoco es para tanto."-

La cara de Anne rozaba el metal de la jaula, mientras sus ojos no perdían de vista a Kate. Trataba de controlarse y no dejar que su rabia alertara a la otra mujer de sus intenciones, pero después de todo lo que Kate había dicho sobre Derek, no se pudo contener. Alargó su brazo y notó como sus dedos rozaban las ropas de la cazadora, pero su rabia había hecho que se precipitara y no había logrado alcanzar su mano. Trató de alcanzarla con el otro brazo, pero aún tuvo peor suerte. Ahora Kate la estaba esperando, y cogió su muñeca con fuerza y la retorció sin miramientos.

Trató de soltarse, mordiéndose el labio para no gritar del dolor, no iba a darle ese placer. Kate la miró con dureza un par de segundos más antes de liberarla y ponerse en pie. Por instinto, Anne se alejó de la otra mujer, apoyándose contra el metal a su espalda. Vio como Kate se acercaba un poco más y le daba una patada a la jaula.

-"La próxima vez, te parto el brazo."- le dijo, antes de darse la vuelta y dejarla sola en su mugrienta celda.

Anne se masajeó la maltratada muñeca mientras observaba como la esbelta cazadora abandonaba la habitación. Respiró algo más tranquila al escuchar como la puerta se cerraba tras ella con un fuerte golpe. No dejaba de ser irónico que, aunque seguía encerrada en esa jaula y aún no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, se sentía algo más segura ahora que Kate no estaba cerca. La mirada de esa mujer le provocaba escalofríos, no quería ni pensar en como debía ser la verdadera personalidad que se escondía tras sus falsas sonrisas.

Escuchó atentamente unos minutos. Como no fue capaz de oír ningún sonido, supuso que sus secuestradores no andaban cerca. Se acercó de nuevo a la puerta de su pequeña celda y la golpeó con los pies. Los primeros golpes fueron tentativos. Para calibrar la fuerza que iba a necesitar y el ruido que el golpeado metal iba a hacer, pero poco a poco sus patadas se volvieron algo más enérgicas, mientras comprendía desesperada que el candado no iba a ceder.

Se dejó caer de espaldas, las rodillas flexionadas como consecuencia de la limitada longitud de la jaula y las manos sobre la cara. Respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse, pero le resultaba muy difícil. Cada vez que pensaba que la cazadora la estaba utilizando para llegar hasta Derek… le dio otra patada más a la oxidada puerta que la retenía ahí dentro. Esto era lo que Derek había estado intentado evitar al marcharse la otra noche de su casa, ahora lo entendía. Cómo había dejado que la cogieran por sorpresa? Vale, ella no era un hombre lobo y carecía del entrenamiento de un cazador, pero tampoco era una persona corriente. Mierda, como había podido ser tan descuidada? No quería ni pensar en la situación en la que todo eso estaba poniendo al hombre lobo. Le dio una nueva patada a la puerta para descargar algo de la angustia que sentía.

Su vista comenzó a nublarse, puso rápidamente sus manos sobre sus ojos y los presionó levemente. No era el momento, no iba a ponerse a llorar. Notó como su muñeca aún se resentía por la manera en que Kate la había retorcido, volvió a acariciarla inconscientemente, mientras su mente repasaba la conversación con la cazadora. Hacía unos minutos, mientras hablaba con ella, había estado ocupada tratando de decidir cual seria el mejor momento para tratar de usar su habilidad contra ella y no había procesado completamente las palabras de la otra mujer. Pero ahora que pensaba en ellas con un poco más de calma, comprendía su significado. Kate había engañado a Derek para que la llevara hasta el resto de su manada. Le había utilizado para conseguir información sobre su familia y, meses después, todos habían muerto en ese incendio.

Anne no recordaba si se llegó a hacer pública la causa del incendio, pero su conversación con Kate abría una nueva posibilidad. Y si hubiesen sido los cazadores quienes provocaron ese incendio? Desconocía el papel que Kate jugó en el fuego, o si ella sólo recopiló la información para otra persona. Pero ahora entendía el aura de ira y rabia descontrolada que envolvía a Derek cada vez que esa mujer estaba cerca. Y sus palabras de hacía unas noches cobraban un nuevo significado tras la revelación de Kate. '_Nadie dijo que ser el que sobrevive sea fácil'_. No debía ser fácil vivir sabiendo que se ha sobrevivido al incendio en el que murió toda su familia y del que se consideraba en parte responsable.

-"Era sólo un crío"- suspiró, recordando como era Derek entonces y lo poco que quedaba de él en el Derek actual.

Se puso las manos sobre la frente y presionó levemente. Notaba como volvía a dolerle la cabeza. Se masajeó las sienes para tratar de aliviar un poco las punzadas de dolor, pero no sirvió de mucho. Suspiró, abatida. Esa noche se le iba a hacer larga.

* * *

><p>No había sido muy complicado. En serio, quién entrenaba a esa gente? Si es que recibían algún tipo de entrenamiento, lo que estaba comenzando a dudar. Desde lo alto de un tejado cercano, Derek se planteó que quizás los requisitos básicos para formar parte del <em>selecto<em> grupo de cazadores, que seguían a los Argent por cada rincón del país en su cruzada constante contra el mal, eran tener tatuajes, oler a alcohol y carecer del graduado escolar.

Le había sido tan sencillo dar con ese almacén que durante unos minutos se planteó la posibilidad de que se tratara de una trampa y le hubieran guiado hasta ese lugar expresamente. Después, vio salir un vehículo del mugriento edificio y al reconocer a Kate al volante, comprendió que estaba en el lugar correcto.

Sintió un pinchazo de decepción. Parte de él quería haberse desahogado un poco con alguno de los compinches de Kate. Lo típico, enseñar un poco de dientes, un par de zarpazos superficiales pero dolorosos, mientras les _interrogaba_. Pero no había hecho falta.

El sol estaba alto, era poco más de mediodía, así que se escondió entre las sombras de los edificios cercanos mientras se acercaba para estudiar el lugar. Necesitaba hacerse una idea de la distribución del almacén y de cuantos cazadores había allí. Y sobretodo, necesitaba saber de que armas disponían. A ser posible, prefería evitar las descargas eléctricas esta vez.


	15. Cap15

**Cap15**

No podía hacer esto solo. Se daba cuenta de ello. Había contado a tres cazadores, pero intuía que había alguno más. Además, había oído a uno de ellos hablar por teléfono y sabía que Kate estaría de vuelta al anochecer. Y sabía por experiencia propia que ella era la más peligrosa.

Lo más astuto por su parte era esperar a que oscureciera. Eso le daría cierta ventaja ya que su vista estaba mejor preparada para la oscuridad que la de sus oponentes. Pero también le acercaba demasiado a la hora límite que Kate le había dado. Esperaba que la cazadora no se impacientara demasiado o sospechara de sus intenciones.

Al menos, había conseguido descubrir el lugar exacto donde retenian a Anne. En la nave principal, bajo la gran claraboya. Esta hubiese sido un buen punto de entrada si no fuera por la distancia al suelo. Era un salto casi imposible, incluso para un hombre lobo. Si caía mal y se partía una pierna o la espalda, su intento de rescate iba a resultar tan desafortunado como doloroso. Y dado que el resto de ventanas estaban concienzudamente tapiadas, no le quedaba otra opción que entrar por el método tradicional, por la puerta.

Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo de su cazadora y buscó el número en la agenda. No podía hacer esto solo…

* * *

><p>Hacía un buen rato que no veía a nadie. Anne se movió incómoda en la jaula. El dolor de cabeza había cesado, pero ahora le dolía la espalda y las piernas. En esa pequeña celda en la que la habían confinado no tenía espacio para ponerse en pie ni estirarse completamente, y su cuerpo se resentía por haber pasado tantas horas hecha un ovillo.<p>

Había conseguido dormir un poco durante la noche, quizás unas dos o tres horas. Cuando despertó, ya había amanecido, el sol se filtraba a través del tragaluz del techo, aunque no conseguía ver el cielo a causa de la capa de porquería que cubría el cristal. Para su sorpresa, había encontrado un plato con un sándwich y una botella de agua junto a su jaula. Así que sus secuestradores no eran tan desalmados, después de todo. Al menos no iban a dejar que se muriera de hambre.

Pero ya hacía horas desde aquello y aún no había visto a nadie más. No es que quisiera un nuevo enfrentamiento con Kate, pero si alguien no se acercaba pronto a su jaula, preferiblemente en manga corta, no iba a ser capaz de _des-secuestrarse_ antes de que Derek tuviera que hacer lo que la cazadora le hubiera pedido. Algo que Kate no había tenido la _consideración_ de compartir con ella. Lo que no era muy _educado_ por su parte, teniendo en cuenta que ella era el maldito rehén!

Respiró hondo un par de veces. Vale, tenía que tranquilizarse. Se estaba poniendo de los nervios. Tanto rato ahí dentro, sola, sin poder moverse ni saber lo que estaba pasando, la estaba desquiciando.

La puerta se abrió de golpe e, instintivamente, se acurrucó al fondo de su jaula. Vio entrar a un hombre no muy corpulento y más bajo que ella. Aun así, su manera de caminar, balanceándose levemente como un boxeador, le indicó que era más hábil de lo que aparentaba.

Se acercó hacia ella y le sonrió con malicia. -"Estás despierta, muñequita?"- se burló de ella antes de dejarle con desgana un plato con un nuevo emparedado en el suelo.

Anne miró del plato al cazador, pensando en que si llega a saber antes que un tipo como éste le había preparado el bocadillo anterior, igual no se lo hubiera comido.

El hombre sonrió al ver que ella le miraba desde la misma posición, insegura de moverse.

-"Se te ha comido la lengua el gato?"- le preguntó, a la vez que golpeaba los barrotes con la punta de su bota.

Para su sorpresa, la chica se acercó un poco a él. -"Dejame salir"- le dijo -"sólo un momento. Necesito estirar las piernas"- añadió, frotándose una de sus extremidades para enfatizar sus palabras.

Él hombre rió ante su petición. -"Qué pasa? No estas cómoda ahí dentro?"- le preguntó, acercándose un poco más. -"Si no te gustara jugar con ese perro, ahora no estarías encerrada en esta jaula para animales."- añadió con media sonrisa. -"Tienes una lección que aprender de todo esto, profesora"-

Anne le miró atenta, esperando a tenerle un poco más cerca. Esta vez no iba a cometer el mismo error que con Kate. -"Y vas a ser tú quien me la enseñe?"- le retó, acercándose algo más a los barrotes y poniendo una de sus manos sobre el frío metal, preparada.

Vio como él se agachaba frente a ella con esa molesta sonrisa en los labios de nuevo. Le vio inclinarse, posiblemente iba a susurrarle algún tipo de amenaza, pero a Anne no le importaba lo que ese tipo tuviera que decirle. Quién era él para juzgarla? A quién le importaba su opinión? Sin titubear ni mostrar signos de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, esperó en silencio hasta que le tuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Sólo entonces, extendió su brazo y dejó que su mano impactara sin mucha fuerza sobre la mejilla del cazador. No quería perder el contacto a causa del golpe.

Colarse en sus emociones fue fácil. Había descubierto con el tiempo y la práctica que cuanto más simple era una mente, más fácil resultaban de manipular sus emociones. Y ese cazador estaba resultando bastante sencillo de manipular, lo que no decía mucho en su favor. Lo primero que hizo fue quitarle esa molesta sonrisa de la cara. Luego, le sujetó mejor por la nuca mientras le sugería que le abriera la puerta.

El cazador no opuso resistencia. Dócilmente sacó una llave plateada del bolsillo y abrió el candado. Anne abrió la oxidada puerta y salió de su pequeña e incómoda celda. Su espalda y sus piernas se quejaron al ponerse en pie, pero ignoró las punzadas de dolor. Aún tenía que ocuparse de ese hombre. Observó a su alrededor para confirmar que su huida no había alertado a ninguno de los compañeros del cazador, antes de centrar su atención de nuevo en éste.

-"Cómo salgo de aquí?"- le preguntó.

El hombre no dudó en responderle. -"Sólo hay una puerta de entrada. En la parte delantera de la nave. Por allí"- dijo, señalando la puerta por la que él había entrado.

-"No hay más puertas ni ventanas?"- insistió ella. El cazador negó con la cabeza. -"Estupendo"- murmuró con cierto sarcasmo. -"Cuántos cazadores más hay?"-

-"Cuatro más y yo."- respondió.

-"Dónde?"-

-"Dos haciendo guardia en la puerta principal y dos más en el sótano, haciendo inventario de munición y armas."-

Anne suspiró, cada vez más preocupada. No parecía que fuera a tener muchas opciones de escapar de ahí.

-"Y Kate está de camino"- le escuchó añadir.

Genial, ahora si que lo tenía negro para salir de ahí. Como si no lo tuviera todo en contra, sólo faltaba que se tropezara con la cazadora durante su huida.

-"Está bien"- asintió, no muy segura de cómo iba a salir de ahí. Primero decidió ocuparse del cazador que tenía frente a ella, luego ya pensaría algo para librarse de los otros. -"Escuchame bien"- le dijo. -"No recordaras nada de esta conversación ni de lo que acaba de pasar. Te has acercado demasiado y te he golpeado contra los barrotes. Es todo lo que recordaras."- El cazador asintió sumisamente. -"Bien, ahora entra en la jaula"-

El hombre se agachó y se sentó en el interior de la pequeña celda sin oponer resistencia. Anne se agachó frente a él, su mano todavía rozando su piel. -"Estás muy cansado"- le dijo -"Hace días que no duermes. El cuerpo te empieza a pesar. Las piernas, los brazos, los parpados. Lo notas?"- Vio como el hombre asentía a la vez que intentaba contener un bostezo. -"Ya no eres capaz de mantenerte despierto. Lo único que quieres es dormir."- Él asintió coincidiendo con ella. Lo único que quería era descansar. -"Pues duerme"- Nada más susurrarle esta ultima frase, el hombre cayó de espaldas contra el suelo, sumido en un profundo sueño.

Anne suspiró, temiéndose que esa había sido la parte fácil de su imperfecto y poco meditado plan de fuga. Hurgó entre sus ropas y le quitó la pistola que llevaba oculta bajo la cazadora y un cuchillo de caza. Apartó las piernas del cazador de una patada y cerró la puerta con el candado, dejando al inconsciente hombre encerrado dentro.

Miró las armas en sus manos, no muy segura de qué hacer con ellas. Nunca había tenido un revolver en las manos, en realidad, nunca había visto uno de cerca antes. Un poco insegura, decidió guardarse el cuchillo en un bolsillo. Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta por la que había aparecido el cazador, el arma le pesaba en las manos. Se lamentó que en las películas nadie mencionara lo pesadas y frías que podían llegar a ser. Se paró detrás de la puerta y acercó la oreja a la oscura madera. Tras unos segundos de completo silencio, se convenció de que al otro lado no había nadie. Mostrando más calma de la que en realidad sentía, alzó una mano e hizo girar el pomo lentamente. La puerta se abrió ante ella, silenciosamente, y pudo ver un largo corredor al otro lado.

Avanzó con cautela, parando cada pocos pasos para afinar el oído. No quería que la cogieran por sorpresa. Unos pocos metros antes de llegar al final del pasillo, escuchó unas voces. Se aplastó contra una de las paredes tratando de contener la respiración mientras intentaba entender algo de la conversación. Pero, a parte de que eran dos voces masculinas, no pudo captar nada más. Parecía que no avanzaban hacia ella, así que se acercó lentamente hasta el final del pasillo. Éste acababa en un giro a la izquierda, así que se apoyó contra la pared a unos centímetros del final del corredor, y, tras respirar hondo un par de veces y apretar el revolver contra su pecho, se atrevió a echar una rápida ojeada.

Ahí estaba la puerta. A unos pocos metros de distancia de donde se encontraba en aquellos momentos. Lo malo era que, entre ella y su vía de escape, había dos hombres, armados y bastante corpulentos, haciendo guardia, tal y como el otro cazador había dicho. Sin poderlo evitar, su respiración se agitó un poco y tuvo la sensación de que todo se volvía más real. Como si hasta ese momento, su huida hubiese sido sólo un plan en su cabeza y ahora llegara el momento de llevarlo a cabo en el mundo real.

Los cazadores seguían hablando, ajenos a su presencia tan cerca de ellos, cuando una de sus frases llamó su atención. Se quedó quieta conteniendo la respiración, tratando de descubrir si lo había oído correctamente. Cuando escuchó el sonido de una silla al ser arrastrada y como uno de los cazadores se ponía en pie, comprendió que lo había entendido bien. Los cazadores se preguntaban por qué su compañero tardaba tanto y uno de ellos se había ofrecido a ir a buscarle.

Escuchó pasos que se acercaban al corredor. Lentos y seguros, se dirigían hacia ella con determinación. Sujetó el arma con un poco más de fuerza y respiró lentamente para calmarse un poco, lo justo para que sus manos no temblaran y aquello resultara creíble. No se veía capaz de disparar a nadie, pero ellos no tenían por qué saberlo. En cuanto creyó que el hombre estaba lo suficientemente cerca, dio un rápido paso y se plantó frente al desconcertado cazador, sujetando el arma con ambas manos, como había visto hacer en la televisión, a pocos centímetros de su barbuda cara.

El hombre la miró sorprendido, sus manos se alzaron involuntariamente indicando que iba desarmado. La reacción de su compañero fue la opuesta. Sus manos sacaron veloces el revolver que llevaba oculto bajo su cazadora y lo alzó en una postura similar a la que tenía Anne.

-"Suelta el arma"- le dijo el cazador.

Anne desvió la vista del hombre que tenía en frente al segundo cazador, antes de negar con la cabeza. -"Sueltala tú"-

Notó que el cazador dudaba. Su compañero le indicaba con la cabeza que no bajara su arma, pero sabía que a esa distancia la chica no fallaría el tiro.

El arma del cazador comenzó a descender, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en lo fácil que había resultado, sintió como algo frío y metálico le presionaba la nuca. Por desgracia, sabía lo que era.

El hombre frente a ella sonrió con cierta malicia al ver su expresión de sorpresa, antes de quitarle el arma de un zarpazo y empujarla contra la pared.

-"Se puede saber que haces fuera de tu jaula?"- Suspiró derrotada al reconocer la voz del tercer cazador. Por lo visto la información de su _confidente_ no estaba del todo actualizada. Kate ya había vuelto y ahora estaba frente a ella, sonriendo entre admirada y molesta.

Anne se irguió ante la mujer mirándola directamente a los ojos, pero no respondió a su pregunta. Tampoco creía que Kate quisiera una respuesta. La mujer simplemente siguió sonriendo mientras guardaba su arma.

-"Ésta es de Mike"- dijo el cazador de la barba, al revisar el revolver que le había quitado a su cautiva. La cazadora miró a su compañero y con un gesto le indicó que fuera a ver lo que le había ocurrido al otro cazador.

-"El cuchillo"- dijo, volviéndose hacia Anne.

Durante un segundo, pensó en mentir y decirles que no lo tenía. En el mejor de los casos uno de ellos se acercaría a ella lo suficiente para cachearla y podría usar su habilidad. Pero algo en la manera en que Kate la miraba le hizo descartar esa idea rápidamente. Tenía la sensación que la cazadora no iba a ser tan paciente con un segundo intento de huida y no quería descubrirse delante de los cazadores en el caso de que saliera mal, así que lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo lanzó a los pies de la otra mujer.

Kate ni siquiera se molesto en recogerlo, con un gesto le indicó que caminara de vuelta a la otra habitación y supuso que también de vuelta a su jaula.

* * *

><p>Derek miró al callejón a sus pies al ver el destartalado jeep parar detrás de unos contenedores de basura. El cielo hacía un rato que se había oscurecido, aún así no le costó identificar a las dos figuras dentro del coche. Ágilmente, descendió hasta la calle en un par de silenciosos saltos y se plantó tras los adolescentes que acababan de bajar del vehículo. Vio como Scott olisqueaba el aire, captando su olor, y se volvía hacia él.<p>

-"Qué hace él aquí?"- le gruño al chico, señalando al segundo adolescente con un gesto de su cabeza. Le había pedido explícitamente que viniera sólo. Cuál era la parte que no había entendido? O es que esos dos eran algún tipo de pack indivisible y nadie había tenido la descendía de avisarle?

Stiles se volvió sorprendido al escuchar la voz del hombre lobo detrás de ellos. Carecía de los super desarrollados sentidos de su amigo, así que no se había percatado de su presencia. Lo que sí había notado era el enfado de Derek al hablar de él.

-"Soy el chofer, tío."- le dijo. -"La próxima vez, buscate un aliado con coche propio"-

-"Mi madre se llevó el coche"- se excusó Scott con una sonrisa inocente.

Derek le había pedido a Scott que se reuniera con él en ese callejón y que trajera su coche, porque de ninguna manera iba a dejar que el chico tocara el suyo, y para lo que tenía en mente, iban a necesitar uno. Miró de Stiles a Scott y, finalmente, asintió, relajando un poco sus rasgos y dando un par de pasos hacia los muchachos.

Algo más tranquilos, los chicos se sintieron un poco más animados. Lo justo para que Stiles se sintiera lo suficientemente cómodo como para formular la pregunta que rondaba por la mente de ambos al hombre lobo. –"Y de qué se trata todo esto? Algún tipo de entrenamiento secreto?"- Su llamada telefónica no había sido muy informativa sobre para qué les necesitaba y en el fondo Stiles esperaba que Derek les revelara algún secreto sobre los hombres lobo, algo que él no hubiera sido capaz de encontrar en Internet, o quizás, pudiera presenciar una pelea entre ambos licántropos. Eso sería genial, pensó el muchacho.

Derek miró serio a Stiles unos segundos, antes de centrar su atención en Scott, dispuesto a ignorar al otro adolescente el resto de la conversación.

-"En el almacén del final de la calle…"- le comentó haciendo un gesto en la dirección en la que se encontraba el edificio. -"…hay un grupo de cazadores que retienen a alguien como rehén."-

-"Cazadores? Un rehén?"- interrumpió Stiles. -"Es otro hombre lobo?"- preguntó, esperanzado por poder conocer a otro.

Derek se limitó a ignorarle, ni siquiera desvió su vista de Scott. -"He contado cinco cazadores, no puedo con ellos yo sólo"- observó unos segundos la expresión del chico antes de añadir. -"Kate Argent también esta allí"-

-"Qué? Kate?"- medio gritó el joven hombre lobo sin poder contenerse. -"No puedo entrar ahí! Si ella me ve, sabrá lo que soy! Qué pasará con Allison? Qué…"-

Derek cerró los ojos, molesto por la exagerada reacción del crío, y alzo una mano indicándole que se callara. -"No necesito que entres"- le tranquilizó. -"Sólo que te quedes fuera por si necesito ayuda."- Scott asintió más calmado al escucharle. -"Yo me encargo de los cazadores y de liberarla. En cuanto esté fuera, te la llevas lo más lejos de aquí."- Le instruyó.

-"Y tú que harás?"- preguntó el chico, entre curioso y preocupado.

Derek se encogió de hombros. -"Ya te lo he dicho. Me encargaré de ellos."-

A Scott no le dio muy buena espina esa respuesta, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho en ello, cuando escuchó la voz de Stiles preguntar la otra duda que también rondaba su mente.

-"Y quién es la rehén?"- dijo el hiperactivo adolescente.

Para su sorpresa, el hombre lobo, no sólo no le respondió, sino que le ignoro de nuevo. Stiles bufó algo molesto, antes de darle un codazo a su amigo para que repitiera la pregunta. En serio, Derek ya no tenía edad para comportarse como un niño de preescolar, pensó.

-"Y quién es la rehén?"- repitió Scott la pregunta.

Derek guardó silencio unos segundos antes de responder. -"Anne Bennett"-

Scott le miró confuso, sabía que había oído ese nombre antes pero no recordaba donde. Stiles, en cambio, fue más veloz. -"Anne Bennett?"- dijo con sorpresa en la voz. -"Cómo en Stra Bennett? Nuestra profe de historia?"-

Esta vez Derek no le ignoró y asintió lentamente.

-"Y por qué los cazadores han secuestrado a la Stra Bennett?"- preguntó Scott aún más confuso.

Stiles miró de Derek a Scott y después al almacén, mientras su hiperactivo cerebro rellenaba los huecos de la información que desconocía. -"No puede ser!"- exclamó al fin. -"La Stra Bennett? En serio?"- miró entre perplejo y algo molesto al hombre lobo.

Derek se limito a devolverle la mirada sin dejar que su expresión cambiara. Mientras Scott miraba de su amigo a Derek unos segundos hasta que comprendió la conclusión a la que había llegado Stiles.

-"La profesora y tú?"- preguntó incrédulo Scott. Cómo podía tener Derek tanto morro, después de sus continuos sermones sobre Allison y mira donde estaban ahora!

Derek negó con la cabeza, molesto. Molesto por tener que explicarse y molesto porque estaban tardando más de lo esperado en ponerse en marcha. -"Lo que haya entre Anne y yo no es asunto tuyo"- desvió la vista de Scott a Stiles -"De ninguno de los dos."- añadió, señalando de uno a otro. -"Y si ahora ella está en esta situación es porque Kate nos vio y sacó una conclusión equivocada. Lo que debería servirte de lección también a ti"- sentenció, dejando claro que el tema estaba zanjado. -"Ahora, podemos ponernos en marcha ya o las señoritas necesitan cotillear sobre algo más?"-

Los muchachos intercambiaron una mirada, antes de encogerse de hombros a la vez. Derek negó con la cabeza ante la estupidez del gesto de los chicos, antes de agarrar a Scott por la cazadora y obligarle a ponerse en movimiento.

-"Vamos"- le dijo -"No tenemos todo el día"- En realidad, las 24 horas que le había dado Kate estaban llegando a su fin. Tenían que ponerse en marcha cuanto antes.

Se giró de golpe al escuchar un segundo juego de pisadas que le seguían. -"Tú te quedas aquí"- le dijo al otro muchacho.

-"Pero…"- trató de quejarse Stiles, pero calló de golpe al ver como el hombre lobo le fulminaba con la mirada. -"Está bien"- murmuró, alzando las manos mostrando su derrota y apoyándose pesadamente contra el capó del jeep.

Observó en silencio como los dos hombres lobo se alejaban. No entendía por qué trataban siempre de dejarle al margen. Vale, él no tenía super poderes como ellos dos, pero estaba seguro que era mas listo que ambos… juntos. Suspiró, algo molesto con su rol de 'compañero simpático del héroe' en el que temía estar encasillándose, mientras veía como Derek le indicaba a Scott que le esperara escondido en las sombras de un portal.

El mayor de los hombres lobo siguió avanzando hasta el almacén que les había indicado, inspeccionó un par de coches aparcados delante, Stiles supuso que debían pertenecer a alguno de los cazadores, antes de ver como cogía un tablón de madera apoyado contra un contenedor cercano y golpeaba el parachoques del más nuevo de los vehículos. Instantáneamente, la alarma del coche comenzó a sonar, como un estridente grito de socorro, mientras las luces destelleaban en la oscuridad de la calle.

Unos segundos después, la puerta se abrió y, antes de que el hombre pusiera un pie en la acera, Stiles vio como Derek lo agarraba por la solapa y lo estrellaba, sin muchos miramientos contra el mismo coche. Para su sorpresa, eso hizo que la alarma cesara. Durante unos momentos, Stiles se preguntó si eso sería algún tipo de poder extraño que tenían los hombres lobo, pero ese pensamiento se borró rápidamente de su mente, cuando vio como Derek arrastraba al inconsciente cazador de vuelta dentro del edificio y cerraba la puerta tras ellos.

Stiles, apoyado contra su destartalado jeep, se pasó las manos por el pelo esperando que ese _rescate_ saliera bien. Al menos para Scott y para él. No tenía muy claro qué le iba a contar a su padre si se veían involucrados en una pelea en un local abandonado de las afueras y con un montón de tipos armados y, posiblemente, con antecedentes criminales. Cambió el peso a la otra pierna, algo nervioso. Sabía que ahora sólo podían esperar y, a quien quería mentir, eso no se le daba nada bien.

* * *

><p>Escuchó el sonido metálico de la puerta de la jaula cerrarse a su espalda y el inconfundible <em>click<em> del plateado candado. Volvía a estar en la casilla de salida. Su intento de huida no había servido para nada. Bueno, pensó Anne, sólo para que Kate se burlara del cazador al que había dejado encerrado en la pequeña celda llamándolo Bello durmiente. El hombre no parecía muy contento de que la cazadora le llamara así, pero no dijo nada, lo que hizo suponer a Anne que era Kate quien estaba al mando de esa trouppe de matones… no es que no se lo hubiera imaginado ya.

Dos cazadores más entraron en ese momento, cargaban una bolsa de lona oscura cada uno. La dejaron sobre una de las mesas cercanas a la puerta y el resto de los cazadores (el hombre barbudo, el bello durmiente y la loca psicópata) se acercaron a ellos. Les vio revisar las armas que uno de ellos sacaba de una de las bolsas e iba dejando sobre la mesa, e intercambiaron varios comentarios sobre munición y explosivos, ignorando el hecho de que Anne estaba a apenas unos metros de distancia de ellos. Lo que no le dio muy buena espina.

Unos segundos más tarde, se escuchó la alarma de un vehículo. El sonido llegaba a ellos algo amortiguado al estar dentro del edificio, aun así sonaba cerca. Con un gesto, Kate le indicó a uno de los hombres que fuera a ver lo que ocurría. El resto recogió las armas a toda prisa, volviéndolas a meter dentro de la oscura bolsa.

De pronto, las luces se apagaron. La sala había quedado en completa penumbra y la suave luz de la luna no conseguía penetrar la capa de polvo que cubría la acristalada claraboya del techo. Anne se aferró con fuerza a los barrotes de su pequeña prisión, tratando de distinguir algo en la oscuridad e insegura de lo que iba a suceder a continuación. Unos segundos después, vio un punto de luz, seguido de un segundo. Los cazadores habían encendido un par de linternas y ahora llevaban sus armas en las manos, preparados para lo que pudiera ocurrir.

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe contra la puerta, como si un peso muerto hubiese impactado contra el viejo material. Automáticamente, cuatro armas apuntaron hacia esta. Se escuchó un nuevo impacto, y esta vez la puerta cedió, abriéndose de golpe. Una sombra oscura se alzaba en el espacio donde había estado la puerta. Nadie se movió, mientras una de las linternas trataba de enfocar hacia la oscura figura. No les dio tiempo a iluminarle la cara, enseguida, el cuerpo cayó al suelo, impactando contra este con fuerza y quedándose inmóvil sobre los restos de la destrozada puerta.

Ahora el rayo de luz de una de las linternas consiguió mostrar su cara. Se trataba del cazador que Kate había enviado fuera al escuchar la alarma. La segunda linterna iluminó el sombrío pasillo ante ellos. Y, aunque no había nadie ahí, los cazadores sospechaban lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El hombre barbudo sonrió satisfecho. Hacía tiempo que no tenía una buena pelea. Con un gesto les indicó a sus compañeros que él se encargaba de eso y les señaló que se dispersaran por la sala. Sostuvo el arma y la linterna ante él, y comenzó a avanzar sigilosamente por el corredor.

Desde donde se encontraba, Anne no tardó en perderlo de vista entre las sombras. La segunda de las linternas, en las manos de Kate, se movió hacia los dos cazadores restantes. Por señas les indicó donde debían colocarse. Uno de ellos se aplastó contra la pared junto a la puerta y el segundo se escondió entre las sombras de la sala a unos metros a la derecha de su jaula. Después el haz de luz avanzó hacia ella. Primero enfocó a sus pies, pero enseguida subió por su regazo buscando su cara. Al hacerlo, sus ojos se cerraron instintivamente y puso una de sus manos ante su cara, tratando de evitar que la linterna la deslumbrara.

-"Creo que alguien ha venido a buscarte"- escuchó susurrar a la cazadora, cuando pasó por su lado.

Sus ojos, que se estaban adaptando a la oscuridad, habían quedado completamente cegados a causa de la luz de la linterna. No sabía si Kate lo había hecho expresamente o sólo para molestarla, pero no consiguió distinguir hacia donde se dirigía la cazadora, ni donde se había escondido.

Kate, por su parte, se debatía entre la decepción y la excitación. Por un lado, ya suponía que Derek no le iba a dar el nombre del Alpha tan fácilmente. No entendía muy bien el motivo por el que no quería que ellos se encargaran del asesino de su hermana. A veces creía que quería hacerlo él mismo. Algo que le hacía gracia, ya que parecía no darse cuenta que él no era rival para el otro hombre lobo y lo único que conseguiría sería acabar muerto y descuartizado en el bosque como su hermana. No es que a ella le importara mucho su destino. Un animal menos del que preocuparse.

Pero al mismo tiempo todo ese jueguecito del gato y el ratón al que estaban jugando en esos momentos la excitaba, la hacía sentirse viva y era uno de los motivos por los que le encantaba su _trabajo_. Que Derek se colara voluntariamente en su trampa creyendo que era el gato, cuando obviamente no era más que el estúpido ratoncillo, estimulaba sus instintos de cazadora. Y qué es lo que necesita todo cazador? Una presa. Y esa noche, Derek era la suya.

De pronto, escucharon un par de golpes secos, seguidos de completo silencio. Anne se aferró con más fuerza aún a los barrotes de su jaula mientras miraba hacia donde sabía que comenzaba el corredor, pero sin ser capaz de distinguir nada. Unos instantes después un tenue haz de luz iluminó una de las paredes del pasillo. La linterna rodó por el suelo hasta que topó con la pared contraria, en ese momento se apagó, dejándoles de nuevo a oscuras.

* * *

><p><em>Hasta aquí por el momento. Espero que os haya gustado y no dudeis en dejar un comentario.<em>

_Hasta pronto!_


	16. Cap16

****_Primero de todo, quiero agradecer a Evenlight y Sabrii16 por sus comentarios. ¡Muchas gracias!_

_Aquí os dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruteis, y no dudeis en dejar un comentario con vuestras impresiones (aunque casi nadie lo hace, yo sigo insistiendo...)_

* * *

><p><strong>Cap16<strong>

Su respiración se entrecortó y se dio cuenta que estaba temblando. Anne pensó en que debería frotarse los brazos y tratar de calmarse un poco, pero ni siquiera trató de moverse. No podía. Su vista seguía fija en ese punto en la oscuridad, intentando averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Todo estaba en completo silencio. Ni siquiera oía a los cazadores y eso que sabía que no estaban muy lejos de ella. Supuso que estaban siendo todo lo silenciosos que podían para no desvelar su posición al intruso, al fin de cuentas los hombres lobo tenían los sentidos mucho mas desarrollados que los humanos corrientes.

Entonces, comprendió que posiblemente Derek estaba tratando de captar algún sonido que delatara sus escondites y puede que incluso el número de oponentes que quedaban en el almacén. Eso le dio una idea. Sólo esperaba que le fuera de ayuda.

-"Son tres"- murmuró muy bajito, esperando que fuera suficiente para que los sensibles oídos del hombre lobo la escucharan sin llegar a alertar a los cazadores. -"Uno está contra la pared, junto a la puerta, a tu derecha. El segundo está hacia el centro de la sala, detrás de unas taquillas metálicas a tu izquierda. Y Kate no sé donde está."-

Se quedó callada unos segundos, al no escuchar nada, suspiró algo más tranquila. Parecía que los cazadores no la habían oído. No quería que se dieran cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer… vale, en realidad no quería que Kate se diera cuenta. Temía lo que esa mujer pudiera hacerle como represalia, estaba segura que no se libraría tan fácilmente de su ira esta vez como había ocurrido con su _infructuoso_ intento de fuga. Respiró hondo, tratando de no pensar en eso y volvió a repetir su mensaje, esperando que llegara a su destinatario.

Mientras recitaba el mensaje por tercera vez, se escuchó un fuerte golpe cerca de la puerta, seguido de un estruendo metálico, como si algo o, más posiblemente, alguien hubiera impactado contra un armario de metal. Anne no tuvo tiempo de hacerse una idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, porque, en ese momento, hubo una explosión de luz rojiza. Sus ojos quedaron deslumbrados, pero no necesitó volver a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, ya que enseguida un potente foco de luz iluminó la entrada de la sala.

A unos pasos de la puerta pudo ver a Derek, algo agazapado con las piernas flexionadas y cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo. A sus pies descansaba, inconsciente, el cazador que se había ocultado junto a la puerta. Vio como el hombre lobo entrecerraba los ojos, tratando de acostumbrarse al repentino exceso de luz y supuso que la explosión de luz rojiza de hacía unos segundos le había afectado más que a los demás debido a sus sensibles sentidos.

Anne escuchó pasos a su derecha, se dio cuenta que Derek también los había oído, pues ahora miraba en esa dirección aún con los ojos algo entornados. De pronto, el hombre lobo se movió rápidamente hacia su izquierda, quedando oculto de nuevo en la penumbra, justo cuando un par de disparos impactaron sonoramente contra la pared cercana a donde había estado.

La chica contuvo el aliento, sus manos apretaban firmemente los fríos barrotes de su jaula, mientras trataba de distinguir lo que ocurría. Durante unos segundos le pareció ver un par de puntos brillantes y azulados en la oscuridad, pero fue solo un momento. De pronto, un cuerpo salio despedido desde las sombras e impactó contra su celda. No pudo evitar que un suave grito se escapara de sus labios. Se acercó un poco, algo preocupada por lo que iba a encontrarse, y respiró más tranquila al ver que se trataba de otro de los cazadores, el bello durmiente para ser exactos, quien había quedado tendido en el suelo e inconsciente junto a su jaula. Ya sólo quedaba Kate…

El foco de luz aún iluminaba la entrada al almacén, pero gran parte de éste seguía en penumbra. Se revolvió en su celda, tratando de encontrar a la mujer entre las sombras. Pero no había ni rastro de ella, ni de Derek. El silencio, sólo interrumpido por su entrecortada respiración, duró varios minutos más, hasta que un par de disparos a su espalda la hicieron volverse en esa dirección. Pero ese rincón del almacén estaba completamente oscuro. No pudo ver nada.

Un sonido metálico detrás suyo, hizo que se diera la vuelta de nuevo. Un arma se deslizaba por el suelo para quedar finalmente inmóvil en el centro de la zona iluminada por el foco de luz. A caso Derek había conseguido desarmar a Kate?

Para su sorpresa, la mujer no tardó en aparecer, avanzando sonriente por el área iluminada de la sala. Llevaba algo en la mano, no era un arma, tenía aspecto de barra o un bastón oscuro, quizás. Siguió acercándose con cautela hacia su arma, pero cuando estaba a un par de metros, un gruñido la hizo detenerse.

La cazadora, aunque dejó de avanzar, no perdió la sonrisa y se quedó mirando a un punto oscuro frente a ella. Anne miró en su misma dirección, al principio no fue capaz de distinguir nada, pero después pudo ver esos puntos brillantes y azules de nuevo. Una figura apareció de entre las sombras, se trataba de Derek. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que lo que había visto brillar eran en realidad sus ojos, que, durante unos instantes, habían emitido unos destellos azulados. El hombre lobo se acercó un poco a la cazadora y quedó frente a ella, con las piernas y la espalda algo flexionadas, preparado para atacar. Abrió sus puños lentamente y sus garras fueron visibles para las dos mujeres.

Kate siguió sonriendo. -"Esto quiere decir que sigues sin querer decirme quien es el Alpha?"- le preguntó, con un tono falsamente inocente.

Derek no respondió, sólo siguió mirando a la cazadora, atento a cualquier movimiento sospechoso. Cuando Kate comenzó a caminar hacia su derecha, Derek hizo lo mismo, manteniendo las distancias con la mujer. De pronto, el hombre lobo gruñó a la vez que se lanzaba contra ella. Su brazo derecho se extendió con rapidez mientras su garra se acercaba peligrosamente al cuello de la cazadora. Kate se movió en el último segundo y alzó el bastón que llevaba hacia el pecho de su oponente.

Derek escuchó acercase el zumbido eléctrico que salía del arma de la cazadora, pero esta vez había aprendido su lección. Lo esquivó con facilidad y quedaron de nuevo uno frente al otro.

Kate asintió levemente con la cabeza, como aprobando la mejoría de las cualidades de su oponente. Sin darle mucho tiempo a reponerse, esta vez fue ella la que tomó la iniciativa. Se abalanzó hacia él, con su peligrosa arma por delante. Derek la esquivó de nuevo y trató de golpearla sin éxito. Notó como la cazadora se estaba llevando esa pelea hacia su pistola, que descansaba en el suelo y, no dándole la oportunidad de acercarse a ésta, le dio una patada que la envió al otro lado de la sala.

-"Derek, Derek"- negó Kate con la cabeza. Ambos habían quedado de nuevo frente a frente a unos metros de distancia. -"No te das cuenta que matarte con mi arma sería menos doloroso que hacerlo a base de descargas eléctricas?"-

Él permaneció en silencio, lo que comenzó a molestar a la cazadora.

-"Sigues igual de mal educado"- le espetó. -"Con todo lo que hemos compartido y ya ni siquiera me saludas"-

Este comentario si que obtuvo una reacción. Los ojos del hombre lobo volvieron a brillar durante unos segundos y, cuando separó sus labios para soltar un nuevo gruñido, pudo ver que sus blancos colmillos se habían extendido.

Kate sonrió satisfecha. -"Eso está mucho mejor. Comenzaba a pensar que te habías olvidado…"-

Derek no la dejó acabar la frase. Se lanzó de nuevo hacia ella, dio un par de zarpazos que ella esquivó con facilidad y finalmente un tercero que golpeó contra su hombro izquierdo. No llego a desgarrar carne, como le habría gustado, pero intuyo que al menos le había dislocado la extremidad.

Esto no detuvo a la mujer, quien ahora llevaba la iniciativa y trataba de alcanzar al hombre lobo con su arma. Un par de movimientos certeros después y sintió como su vara contactaba con la pierna de su oponente. Sonrió al verle caer al suelo, convulsionándose levemente a causa de las descargas eléctricas, cerrando los ojos y apretando la mandíbula por el dolor. Sus dientes volvían a ser humanos y sus garras habían desaparecido.

Derek soltó un gruñido a modo de queja, mientras trataba de alejarse de la mujer. Esa descarga no le había dado de lleno como había pasado hacía unas semanas en su casa, pero aún así había dolido y le había dejado la pierna prácticamente inutilizada.

Vio como la cazadora se acercaba a él con paso decidido. Trató de ponerse en pie torpemente y lo logró al segundo intento. Cargó su peso en la pierna sana, dándole algo de tiempo a la otra para que se recuperara. Pero a penas fueron unos segundos, al momento ya tenía a Kate encima de nuevo. Esta vez no trató de esquivarla, se centró en conseguir quitarle esa arma, pero la cazadora resultó ser más hábil de lo que parecía y, tras un par de minutos de forcejeo, consiguió alcanzarle en plena espalda.

Derek cayó al suelo como un peso muerto. Sintió como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se contraían y se dilataban en dolorosos espasmos que no podía controlar. Trató de coger aire, pero ni siquiera sus pulmones le obedecían. Escuchó que la cazadora reía y daba un par de pasos hacia él, haciendo chispear su arma.

Utilizó toda la fuerza que le quedaba para tratar de arrastrase y alejarse de ella. Durante un momento, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Anne. Apenas fue un instante, pero pudo ver su preocupación, su angustia y su miedo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de reponerse. Ella estaba en esa situación por su culpa, porque él no había sabido mantenerse alejado. Había ido allí a liberarla y eso era lo que iba a hacer. Cuando escuchó que los pasos de Kate estaban lo suficientemente cerca, se lanzó de nuevo hacia ella en un último intento por desarmarla.

La jugada no le salió muy bien. La cazadora le estaba esperando y le dio una nueva descarga en el pecho. Cayó de espaldas contra el suelo, notaba como su cuerpo se convulsionaba, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de respirar como para prestar mucha atención a eso. Creyó haber oído la risa de Kate y la voz de Anne llamándole, pero no estaba seguro. El latido de su propio corazón retumbaba en sus oídos impidiéndole escuchar nada más.

Anne le llamó, desesperada. Le pidió a Kate que parara, cuando vio que la mujer se acercaba de nuevo al hombre lobo, pero ésta la ignoró. Golpeó los barrotes de su jaula mientras notaba como su desesperación se iba convirtiendo poco a poco en rabia. Tenía que hacer algo.

De pronto, escuchó un quejido a su derecha. El cazador que Derek había dejado inconsciente hacía unos minutos comenzaba a despertar. Se acercó hacia él mientras una idea iba formándose en su mente, y extendió el brazo a través de los barrotes. Con la punta de los dedos consiguió rozarle la pernera del pantalón. Se aplastó un poco más contra el frío metal y en un último esfuerzo consiguió colar un par de dedos bajo la tela y rozar la piel de su tobillo.

Se concentró, tratando de manipular las emociones del cazador. No fue muy complicado, al fin de cuentas se trataba del bello durmiente. Le pidió que abriera el candado y, entre quejidos de dolor, el cazador se arrodilló ante su jaula y metió la llave en el cerrojo. Anne no llegó a abrir la puerta, prefirió quedarse dentro por si Kate miraba en su dirección. No quería alertarla.

Después, puso una mano sobre la nuca del cazador, para tener un contacto más seguro con su piel, antes de hablar: -"Ves esa mujer de ahí?"- Le preguntó.

El cazador asintió. -"Es Kate. Kate Argent"- le respondió dócilmente.

-"Ha intentado matarte"- continuó ella.

El hombre la miró extrañado. -"No, no ha sido ella"-

-"Estás seguro?"- insistió la chica, buscando entre las emociones del cazador alguna que le fuera útil. -"Te ha disparado y te ha dejado inconsciente"- volvió a intentarlo, una vez localizó el sentimiento que buscaba. Envidia. Ese hombre tenía envidia de Kate, creía que no merecía el respeto que el resto de cazadores le tenían, que si no fuera por su apellido, nadie la seguiría en sus cacerías.

Manipuló la envidia del cazador hacia la otra mujer hasta que le vio asentir. -"Sí, es cierto. Ha intentado matarme"-

-"Se cree mejor que tú. Por qué dejas que te trate así? "- siguió ella, tratando de poner al cazador en contra de su compañera. -"No vas a hacer nada? Vas a dejar que vuelva a intentar matarte?"-

El cazador desvió su vista hacia Kate y la miró encolerizado. -"Esa bruja"- murmuró, antes de ponerse en pie y recoger su arma que había quedado olvidada en el suelo a unos metros de ellos.

-"Cómo has podido, Kate?"- le gritó a la mujer. La cazadora alzó la vista hacia su compañero algo sorprendida por su tono de voz. Pero antes de poderle decir nada, el hombre levanto su pistola y la apuntó. -"Esto por intentar matarme, bruja"- le espetó, antes de apretar el gatillo varias veces seguidas.

Kate se lanzó tras una de las mesas rápidamente, quedando oculta a su compañero, quien avanzaba hacia ella con el arma en la mano y gritando insultos. La cazadora no entendía a qué venía eso. Quizás nunca había sido muy amable con ese tipo, pero en serio iba a tratar de matarla? Se lamentó por haber perdido su arma en su pelea con Derek, pero seguro que se le ocurriría algo para salir de esa situación.

Anne salió de su jaula en cuanto vio que el cazador mantenía ocupada a Kate. Corrió hasta el tembloroso hombre lobo y se arrodilló junto a él.

-"Vete"- le gruñó Derek, dándole un empujón en dirección a la puerta.

-"Qué dices?"- le miró Anne ,algo desconcertada.

-"Que salgas de aquí"- volvió a gruñirle. Sonar tan rudo no era su intención, pero era el único tono de voz que le salía en esos momentos. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y no podía parar de estremecerse.

-"Eh!"- le cogió por la solapa de la cazadora y le dio una sacudida. -"Deja de gruñir, ponte en pie y vámonos de aquí!"- Derek la miró un instante antes de asentir. Ese plan sonaba mejor que el suyo.

Anne le ayudó a levantarse, notó como sus músculos aún se contraían involuntariamente mientras, con uno de sus brazos sobre su hombro, cargaba con parte de su peso y comenzaban a caminar hacia la puerta. Pero su intento de fuga no duró mucho.

Escuchó dos disparos a su espalda. Uno impactó en la pared delante de ellos. Dudó un instante donde había ido el otro, hasta que escuchó un quejido de dolor escapar los labios de Derek y sintió como cargaba todo su peso en ella. Anne no fue capaz de sostenerle, pesaba demasiado para ella, así que el hombre lobo cayó sentado al suelo a sus pies. Una de sus manos presionaba su muslo mientras la tela del pantalón bajo está comenzaba a teñirse de sangre.

A Derek le dolía todo el cuerpo. Aún no se había recuperado de las descargas eléctricas, sus músculos aún se contraían involuntariamente, y sentía como su pierna ardía a consecuencia del disparo. Notaba el extraño contraste entre la calidez de la sangre que cubría su pantalón y el frío que comenzaba a extenderse de su muslo al resto de su cuerpo a consecuencia de la perdida de sangre. En ese momento escuchó la risa de Kate, ese despreciable sonido que había retumbado en todas y cada una de sus pesadillas de los últimos años y al que había aprendido a odiar tan bien. No necesitó mucho más para olvidarse del dolor. Soltó un gruñido lleno de menosprecio a la vez que se ponía en pie, apoyándose en la pared cercana para tener mayor estabilidad. Su vista fija en la cazadora, igual que el resto de sus sentidos, quien había dejado a su compañero inconsciente sin muchos miramientos.

-"Vete"- extendió un brazo y le dio un empujón a Anne, quien permanecía a su lado. Ella le observaba con preocupación, pero él no se volvió para mirarla. Al ver que la chica no se movía, volvió a empujarla hacia la puerta. Esto la hizo reaccionar y retrocedió de espaldas un par de pasos no muy convencido de si era buena idea dejar a Derek ahí sólo con la cazadora en el estado en el que se encontraba.

Al dar otro paso, Kate, sin previo aviso, disparó de nuevo. Esta vez la bala se estrelló en la pared a unos centímetros de Anne. La chica se quedó inmóvil, asustada, insegura de qué hacer. Derek, en cambio, lo tenía más claro. Al ver que Kate apuntaba a Anne, no lo dudó un instante. Sus ojos brillaron de nuevo mientras de su garganta salía un fiero gruñido y sus piernas se flexionaban, olvidando el dolor que sentía, listo para atacar.

-"Callate!"- le espetó la cazadora, cansada de tanto gruñidito, antes de dispararle de nuevo, en el abdomen esta vez, mientras avanzaba hacia ellos.

El hombre lobo rebotó contra la pared y cayó al suelo, medio sentado, presionándose la herida con una de sus manos. Anne se arrodillo a su lado, aún más asustada que antes. Una gran cantidad de sangre cubría el costado izquierdo de Derek, puso su mano sobre la de él, tratando de detener la hemorragia. Escuchó como él se quejaba y su respiración se volvía algo laboriosa. Al alzar la vista para mirarle, descubrió que su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos se entrecerraban, posiblemente estaba a punto de perder la conciencia como consecuencia de la perdida de sangre.

-"Eh!"- le dio un par de palmaditas en la cara, tratando de que reaccionara.

Él alzó su vista y la miró durante un segundo, antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza por el dolor. Su pálida piel comenzaba a cubrirse de pequeñas gotitas de sudor. Anne desconocía como de buenas eran las habilidades de curación de un hombre lobo, pero, para que mentir, eso no tenía buena pinta.

-"Cómo lo has hecho?"- escuchó que Kate preguntaba, parada frente a ellos a apenas un metro de distancia. Anne alzó la vista hacia la cazadora y se sorprendió al ver que se dirigía a ella. -"Te he preguntado que cómo lo has hecho?"- repitió la cazadora, enfadada, su arma todavía apuntando hacia ellos.

-"No sé de qué hablas"- respondió Anne, sus manos seguían presionando la herida de Derek, pero su atención la tenía por completo la otra mujer. A caso la había descubierto?

Kate rió, fríamente, sin creerla. Anne notó como su risa causaba que Derek se tensara. Se volvió hacia él y se sorprendió al ver que ya no parecía estar al borde del desmayo. Seguía pálido, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en la cazadora y en su expresión se podía ver su odio hacia la otra mujer, mantenía la mandíbula apretada y respiraba con fuerza por la nariz.

-"Por qué Mike creía que he intentado matarle? Cómo lo has hecho?"- volvió a preguntarle Kate.

Anne negó con la cabeza. –"Cómo voy a saberlo?"-

Kate sonrió, sin creerse una palabra. Guardó su arma en la funda que llevaba en el cinturón y se pasó el bastón eléctrico a la mano derecha.

Al ver esto, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del hombre lobo. Odiaba ese trasto casi tanto como odiaba a la cazadora. Cogió las manos de Anne, que aún estaban sobre la suya, presionando su herida, y las apartó. Luego le dio un empujón para que se alejara de Kate mientras él trataba de incorporarse. No logró ponerse en pie, su pierna todavía no era capaz de sostener su peso, pero al menos había logrado que la chica se levantara y se alejara un poco de la cazadora.

-"Eso ha sido cosa tuya. Cómo has hecho para que creyera que he intentado matarle?"- seguía la cazadora, algo intrigada por la otra mujer. -"Cómo has conseguido salir de la jaula… dos veces?"-

Anne seguía negando con la cabeza mientras retrocedía lentamente, algo atemorizada por la manera en que Kate avanzaba hacia ella.

-"Qué eres?"- preguntó la cazadora, parándose a menos de un metro de Anne y observándola detenidamente, como si la respuesta pudiese aparecer de pronto escrita en su frente.

-"No sé a que te refieres"- respondió Anne.

La cazadora miró al hombre lobo un instante antes de volverse de nuevo hacia la otra mujer con una enigmática sonrisa en los labios. -"Quizas no puedo saber cuando una persona miente, como pueden los de su clase"- dijo, señalando a Derek. -"Pero si sé cuando él lo hace."-

Anne la miró sin comprender a que se refería, lo que provocó que la sonrisa de la cazadora se ampliara. -"Te voy a explicar un pequeño secretillo."- le susurró, en plan confidente. –"Mírale bien. Ves esa mirada? Sus ojos algo más abiertos de lo normal y casi sin parpadear. Ves como aprieta los labios y la nariz? Esa es la expresión que pone cuando miente. Bueno, en este caso…"- se volvió de nuevo hacia la chica y al hacerlo su larga melena se balanceo por su espalda. -"…indica que eres tú quien miente"-

Anne miró al hombre lobo algo sorprendida de que la cazadora le conociera tan bien. Derek evitó su mirada deliberadamente, sintiéndose algo incómodo por toda esa situación.

-"Ya te dije que le conocía bien."- añadió, en un tono travieso, Kate. -"Así que dime…"- avanzó un par de pasos más la cazadora. -"… qué eres?"-

-"Ya te he dicho que no sé…"- no pudo finalizar la frase, un dolor agudo le atravesó el vientre, justo donde Kate acababa de tocarla con ese bastón oscuro, y se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Sintió como sus músculos se contraían y perdió el control sobre sus piernas. Cayó al suelo, de costado, apretando las manos, mientras trataba de coger aire.

Kate sonrió al ver como la chica se convulsionaba a sus pies. Eso le enseñaría a no volver a mentirle. Se alejó un poco de ella, pensaba darle unos minutos para que se recuperara antes de volver a interrogarla.

Los ojos de Derek estaban fijos en Anne, pendientes de todos y cada uno de los espasmos que recorrían su cuerpo. Sus finos oídos concentrados en su elaborada respiración y el errático palpitar de su corazón. Cuando por fin vio como conseguía coger una bocanada decente de aire, una nueva contracción sacudió su cuerpo, provocando que el aire que había tomado se escapase entre sus labios junto con un tímido quejido de dolor.

Ya no fue capaz de escuchar nada más. Ese gemido atravesó sus tímpanos y se clavo en su mente, provocándole un dolor superior al que le producían sus heridas, y se abrió paso hasta la parte más oscura de si mismo. Esa parte a la que siempre mantenía encerrada y a la que únicamente recurría en casos de extrema necesidad y nunca permitiéndole tomar el completo control de sus acciones. Esa vez, en cambio, iba a ser diferente. No sabía si se debía a lo debilitado que estaba, o a su odio hacia la cazadora, o a ese sentimiento que únicamente le producía Anne y al que aún no se había decidido a ponerle nombre, o quizás era por las tres razones anteriores, pero esa vez, no lo _quiso_ contener.

Se quedó al margen mientras permitía que la parte más animal de si mismo saliera a la superficie. Sintió como aparecían sus garras, sus dientes se extendían y sus músculos cambiaban, adaptándose a su nueva fisonomía. Notó como su pecho vibraba y un colérico rugido abandonaba su garganta, mientras su visión se nublaba en tonos rojizos. Derek cerró sus ojos y su parte más primitiva los abrió, sus sentidos seleccionaron a su presa, concentrándose en ella y perdiendo de vista el resto del mundo.

Kate se volvió hacia el hombre lobo sobresaltada al oírle rugir. No había sonado como un lamento, ni siquiera como el gruñido de un lobo herido. Se había enfrentado a los suficientes individuos de esa especie como para distinguir una un rugido de amenaza cuando lo oía. Al girarse comprobó que sus instintos habían acertado. Derek se había trasformado completamente y se ponía en pie ignorando sus heridas. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de la cazadora y Kate no vio en ellos el menor rastro de humanidad. Apretó con fuerza el bastón eléctrico al ver como el hombre lobo flexionaba sus piernas y se inclinaba, preparado para atacarla.

-"Vamos!"- le gritó ella. No tuvo que repetirlo, Derek se lanzó hacia ella gruñendo y lanzando un zarpazo hacia su garganta. Kate consiguió esquivar el primero pero no el segundo, y su arma eléctrica acabó partida en dos. Un trozo en su mano y el otro en la del hombre lobo. Vio como él observaba el metal en su mano y lo olisqueaba, antes de desecharlo lanzándolo al fondo de la sala y centrar su atención nuevamente en ella.

La cazadora dio un par de pasos atrás, poniendo algo de distancia entre ellos, a la vez que sacaba su arma, lentamente, tratando de no alertarle. Derek analizaba sus movimientos, en silencio. Cuando vio el arma en su mano, dejó escapar un leve gruñido. Antes de darle tiempo a alzarla hacia él, el hombre lobo se lanzó de nuevo hacia la mujer.

Kate le apuntó y disparó un par de veces, pero Derek esquivó las balas y , antes de que pudiera dispararle una tercera vez, la embistió, igual que un jugador de fútbol profesional, con tanta fuerza que, cuando el hombro de él impactó contra su pecho, no sólo le cortó la respiración, sino que salió despedida hacia atrás, perdiendo su arma y golpeándose la espalda y la cabeza contra uno de los armarios metálicos cercanos.

El hombre lobo flexionó su cuerpo de nuevo, preparado para un nuevo ataque, pero la mujer no se movió. Se acercó lentamente, centrando sus sentidos en ella. Estaba inconsciente. Se acercó más y se agachó a su lado, cociéndola del cabello y alzando su cabeza para verla mejor. Gruñó mientras alzaba su otra mano, con las garras extendidas, apuntando a su cuello, cuando un gemido a su espalda le hizo detenerse.

Soltó a la cazadora sin importarle que su cabeza impactara contra el suelo sonoramente y se volvió hacia el otro lado de la sala. Había otra mujer allí, había estado tan concentrado en su pelea que se le había pasado por alto su presencia. Se aproximó hasta donde estaba y se agachó a su lado, observándola detenidamente. Un espasmo recorrió su cuerpo. Tendida de costado ante él, apretaba los ojos con fuerza a causa del dolor a la vez que un nuevo quejido salía de sus labios. Bajó la vista a sus manos y vio que estaban cubiertas de sangre, pasó un dedo sobre la piel de una de ellas y lo alzó hasta su nariz. Gruñó al reconocer el olor. Esa era su sangre! Quién era mujer? También le había atacado?

Acercó una de sus manos y la enredó en su enmarañado y oscuro cabello. Con un gesto brusco, giró su cabeza para poder ver su cara mejor. No la reconocía y la verdad era que no le importaba quién fuera. Desenredo sus dedos de su melena dispuesto a terminar primero con la cazadora antes de decidir qué hacer con ella cuando captó un nuevo olor. Se acercó la mano a la cara y comprobó que provenía de sus dedos, los que habían tocado el cabello de la chica. Se inclinó un poco sobre ella y olfateo el aire. Ese nuevo olor era el de ella.

Volvió a girarle la cabeza y la observó de nuevo. Seguía sin saber quien era, pero tenía la impresión de que ese olor no le era desconocido. Ya lo había sentido antes, pero no sabía donde ni cuando. Alzó la vista hacia la cazadora y después volvió a mirar a la chica junto a él, decidiendo qué hacer. Finalmente, su curiosidad pudo más y, cargándose a la inconsciente chica al hombro, decidió ir a buscar un lugar tranquilo donde poder descubrir por qué su aroma le resultaba tan intrigante como agradable.


	17. Cap17

_Primero de todo, quiero agradecer a Evenlight y Sabrii16 por sus comentarios. ¡Muchas gracias!_

_Aquí os dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruteis, y no dudeis en comentar.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap17<strong>

Eso no tenía muy buena pinta. No es que al principio la hubiera tenido, pero ahora aún menos. Pensó Scott al ver salir del almacén a Derek, completamente transformado, cargando a alguien en el hombro y oliendo a sangre. La parte positiva de todo eso, era que la única sangre que sus desarrollados sentidos habían podido captar, había sido la del propio hombre lobo. Así que, finalmente, y en contra de los peores temores del adolescente, Derek no había matado a ninguno de los cazadores.

La parte negativa era que la mirada asesina y el gruñido amenazador que el otro hombre lobo le había dirigido al notar su presencia, le había dejado con la inquietante sensación de que Derek no era completamente consciente de sus actos. Pensó en todas las veces que él había perdido el control y había estado a punto de hacer daño a alguien, mientras veía como el hombre lobo desaparecía entre las sombras de una de las calles transversales con un bulto al hombro.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió de vuelta al jeep y a Stiles. Cuando vio a su amigo, apoyado contra el capó, aburrido, encanastando bolitas de papel en uno de los contenedores, le gritó. -"Sube al coche!"-

Stiles alzó la vista hacia Scott, sin comprender a qué venía tanta prisa de pronto. Pero, al ver su expresión de preocupación, obedeció sin rechistar. Arrancó el vehículo y, en cuanto Scott cerró la puerta, lo puso en movimiento.

-"Qué ha pasado? Dónde vamos?"- preguntó nervioso y algo exaltado por el comportamiento de su amigo.

-"Tuerce en la segunda calle, a la izquierda"- le indicó Scott, a la vez que bajaba la ventanilla y sacaba un poco la cabeza.

Stiles le miró sin entender muy bien que hacía Scott hasta que vio como arrugaba la nariz. -"Estás olisqueando el aire? Se puede saber que ha pasado?"-

El otro adolescente le indicó que se callara con un gesto mientras trataba de forzar sus sentidos al máximo y captar la dirección que Derek había tomado. Por suerte, las ropas del otro hombre lobo estaban tan cubiertas de sangre que seguir su rastro fue relativamente fácil.

-"La siguiente a la derecha"- Stiles asintió, pensando en que esa noche estaba resultando más rara de lo que había creído al principio. No sólo Derek les había pedido ayuda, lo que no era muy habitual en él (técnicamente sólo se la había pedido a Scott, pero eso era un pequeño detalle sin importancia), sino que ahora Scott sacaba la cabeza por la ventanilla del jeep como un perro que disfruta con la velocidad y el aire en la cara.

-"Vas a darme algo de información?"- le dijo, seguía sin saber a qué venía tanta prisa.

-"Creo que ha pasado algo ahí dentro."- se volvió Scott para responderle.

Stiles se alarmó al escuchar sus palabras. -"Qué ha pasado algo como que? Dime que Derek no se ha dedicado a desgarrar gargantas!"-

Scott negó con la cabeza. -"Los cazadores están bien… creo"- añadió en un tono algo dubitativo -"Pero Derek no. Creo que ha perdido el control."-

Stiles miró a su amigo sorprendido, ignorando completamente la calle frente a él durante un par de minutos completos. Derek había perdido el control? Si las veces que Scott se había vuelto majara y había tratado de matarle, él apenas había podido defenderse, que se supone que iban a hacer ellos dos contra el otro hombre lobo?

Sin ser consciente de ello, su pie se hundió en el freno. El jeep se paró de golpe, derrapando sobre el asfalto y lanzando a Scott contra el salpicadero. El chico se masajeo el hombro que había impactado contra la dura guantera y se volvió hacia su amigo entre sorprendido y enfadado. -"Qué haces?"- le gritó.

-"Exacto, qué estamos haciendo?"- le gritó a su vez Stiles. -"Qué se supone que vamos a hacer cuando le encontremos? Es que crees que tienes alguna posibilidad contra él?"-

Scott le miró pensativo unos segundos. Stiles tenía razón, él no era rival para Derek, aún así… -"Tiene a la Srta. Bennett"-

-"Qué?"- Eso tenía que ser una broma. No podía haberlo escuchado bien.

-"Creo que se ha llevado a la profesora"- repitió Scott.

Stiles tomó aire un par de veces. No entendía como siempre acababa metido en esos líos. Él era un chico pacífico y tranquilo… bueno, puede que no fuese tan pacífico y lo de tranquilo era bastante cuestionable también, pero por qué parecía que últimamente ese tipo de situaciones le perseguían? -"Me vas a deber una bien gorda después de esto"- le dijo a Scott, antes de retirar el pie del freno y aplastar con fuerza el acelerador.

* * *

><p>Encontró una calle vacía y poco iluminada detrás del aparcamiento de un supermercado que estaba cerrado a consecuencia de la hora. Dejó caer al suelo el <em>paquete<em> que cargaba al hombro sin muchos miramientos, antes de dar un par de pasos hacia la entrada de la calle y olfatear el aire, atento a si alguno de esos cazadores le seguían.

Anne despertó como consecuencia del golpe. Se masajeó el cuello distraídamente. Le dolía como si hubiese estado colgada hacia abajo o algo así. No tenía muy claro lo que había pasado. Alzó la vista y vio que ya no estaba en el mugriento almacén, sino en un pequeño callejón cerca de la puerta trasera de una tienda. Frente a ella distinguió una figura, aunque estaba de espaldas, no le costó reconocer de quien se trataba.

-"Derek"- le llamó mientras se ponía en pie. -"Qué ha pasado?"- se sentía algo mareada así que se apoyó contra la pared tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

Escuchó un gruñido y le miró de nuevo algo insegura. Eso era nuevo, le había visto gruñir a los cazadores en varias ocasiones pero nunca a ella. El hombre lobo se volvió y avanzo en su dirección.

-"Derek, qué…?"- calló de golpe cuando le vio salir de las sombras y quedar iluminado por el débil resplandor que producía una vieja farola cercana.

Una de las perneras de su pantalón estaba empapada de sangre, la poca tela de la camiseta que se veía bajo la oscura cazadora también tenía una mancha similar, aún así él avanzaba hacia ella con paso firme sin mostrar ningún tipo de dolor. Pero no había sido eso lo que la había sorprendido. Sus manos seguían teniendo aspecto de garras y su cara…

Su piel parecía más curtida, su frente era más prominente dándole un aspecto más inquietante, sus orejas se habían alargado y sus labios se habían vuelto más finos. Cuando los separó para dejar escapar un nuevo gruñido, pudo ver que, no sólo los colmillos, sino todos sus dientes habían cambiado y ahora tenían un aspecto brillante y afilado. Y sus ojos, de un azul más oscuro, la miraban amenazadores.

-"Derek?"- le llamó ella, tentativamente.

Él siguió acercándose, sin mostrar ningún tipo de reacción. No sabía si no la había oído o es que no reconocía su propio nombre. Eso la alarmó. La verdad era que ella no sabía mucho sobre hombres lobo, sólo lo básico. No sabía si seguían siendo ellos mismos cuando se transformaban… quizás eso entraba dentro del conocimiento básico, así que realmente, aparte de conocer su existencia, no sabía mucho más. Pero por la manera en que Derek la miraba le dio la sensación que no la reconocía.

Le vio aproximarse a ella hasta que estuvo apenas a un par de palmos de distancia. Cuando él levanto levemente el labio superior para soltar un nuevo gruñido, Anne bajó la vista instintivamente, incapaz de seguir aguantando su mirada, sintiendo como su preocupación comenzaba a transformarse en temor.

Permanecieron en esa posición un par de minutos. Su mirada fija en las afiladas garras del hombre lobo que descansaban inmóviles a ambos lados de su cuerpo y no sintiéndose lo suficientemente valiente como para alzar la vista a sus ojos de nuevo. Su mirada se movió de una de sus manos a la otra y vio la mancha de sangre seca que cubría su camiseta.

Había recibido dos disparos no hacía más de quince minutos y ahora ya estaba ahí en pie, frente a ella, como si nada hubiera pasado. Algo impresionada y olvidando repentinamente su temor, acercó una de sus manos a la oscura tela. Le echó una rápida mirada a Derek, al ver que él no hacia ningún movimiento para impedírselo, levantó la tela y dejó al descubierto parte de su abdomen. La piel estaba cubierta por una costra de sangre reseca y bajo la última costilla tenia una pequeña herida prácticamente curada como único recordatorio del impacto de la bala.

-"Cómo…"- susurró algo contrariada. Acercó una mano y deslizó suavemente los dedos alrededor de la herida. Durante un instante, sintió como su piel se erizaba bajo su contacto.

El hombre lobo sintió el calido roce de su piel y por un momento tuvo la sensación de que estaba olvidando algo importante. Pero desechó ese pensamiento rápidamente en cuanto sus instintos le alertaron de que ella era peligrosa, que no debía dejar que le tocara.

Anne se sobresaltó al sentir una de sus manos cerrarse sobre su cintura y estamparla con fuerza contra la pared a su espalda. Alzó la vista y se asustó todavía más al ver como él la miraba intimidantemente mientras gruñía de nuevo. Esta vez, al tenerle tan cerca, incluso pudo sentir como su pecho vibraba.

Respiró hondo un par de veces antes de reunir el coraje necesario para tratar de tomar el control de esa situación. Estaba claro que Derek no era exactamente él mismo en esos momentos y ella no sabía como manejar a un hombre lobo, así que intentó hacer lo único que _podía_ hacer para salir de ese apuro en el que estaba metida. Trató de alcanzar su otra mano con la intención de calmarle un poco, pero Derek la agarró de la muñeca y aplastó su brazo con fuerza contra la pared a la altura de su cabeza. Anne le miró sorprendida. Él sabía lo que ella trataba de hacer!

El hombre lobo se acercó un poco más a su presa, quedando a apenas unos centímetros de su rostro, soltó un nuevo gruñido indicándole que no iba a tolerar más tonterías. Vio como ella le devolvía la mirada asustada, notó como su pulso se aceleraba y su respiración se entrecortaba, y por un motivo que no supo comprender, se dio cuenta de que no le gustaba ser la causa de esa reacción. Pero antes de ponerse a pensar en eso, aún había otro tema que tenía que aclarar. Su olor. Dónde lo había olido antes?

Anne vio como él se acercaba aún más a ella e inconscientemente giró la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de alejarse de él. Su mano libre se agarró automáticamente a la tela que cubría el brazo que la sujetaba por la cintura. Derek había apoyado su cuerpo contra el suyo y la acorralaba contra la pared con tanta fuerza que le costaba respirar. Su cabeza había quedado junto a la suya, inclinada sobre su cuello. Podía sentir su calida respiración sobre su piel y oía perfectamente los débiles gruñiditos que soltaba cada vez que ella presionaba contra su pecho al esforzarse por coger aire.

Notó como él enterraba su cara en su cabello y descendía hacia su cuello. Por su mente cruzó una imagen de sus afilados dientes y un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al plantearse la posibilidad de que él se dispusiera a morderla. No iba a dejar que eso ocurriera, pensó, o al menos iba a intentar que no ocurriera.

Deslizó lentamente su mano por la manga de la cazadora, esperando que él no comprendiera sus intenciones. Ya casi había llegado al final de la tela cuando notó como su mano se cerraba con fuerza sobre su cintura.

-"Vale"- murmuró y apartó su mano rápidamente, al darse cuenta que él era consciente de lo que trataba de hacer. Pero Derek no dejó de presionar, pronto sus garras atravesaron la tela y encontraron su piel. Ésta no opuso mucha resistencia y, fácilmente, la atravesaron y se hundieron, dolorosamente, en su cintura.

Derek escuchó un quejido de dolor, seguido de olor a sangre. En un primer momento, esto le molestó. Estaba demasiado absorto en lo que estaba haciendo, perdido en ese aroma que le resultaba agradable y desafiante al mismo tiempo, cuando fue consciente de algo. Lo reconocía, sabía a quién pertenecía! A la misma persona a la que pertenecía la sangre que podía oler en esos momentos. A la dueña de la voz que acababa de emitir un gemido. A la chica que tenía acorralada y atemorizada en un callejón oscuro…

Se apartó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se alejó de ella, dándole la espalda y quedando prácticamente oculto por la oscuridad. No era plenamente consciente de todo lo que había hecho, pero recordaba haberse dejado llevar cuando estaban en el almacén. Miró su mano, que ya tenía su aspecto normal, y vio que bajo sus uñas había restos de sangre.

Cómo había sido tan descuidado? Cómo había dejado que se le fuera tanto la cabeza? Hacía años, muchos años, que no perdía el control de esa manera. Por qué había tenido que pasar ahora? Con ella cerca? Lo peor de todo era que tenía la impresión que había dejado que pasara voluntariamente. El motor de un vehículo acercándose le sacó de sus pensamientos. Lo reconoció casi de inmediato, el motor del destartalado jeep de Stiles hacía un ruido único.

* * *

><p>-"Ahí están"- dijo Scott, abriendo la puerta y bajando del coche antes incluso de que éste se hubiese detenido.<p>

-"Derek, qué ha pasado?"- preguntó, parándose a unos metros de ellos. Vio que la Srta. Bennett se apoyaba contra la pared sujetándose el costado, la mirada fija en el hombre lobo quien permanecía de espaldas.

-"Llevatela de aquí"- le ordenó Derek, sin moverse.

Scott le miró preocupado. -"Qué pasa con los cazadores?"-

-"Yo me encargo de eso. Tú llévatela de aquí"- Su voz era fría y autoritaria, como siempre, aún así Scott intuyó que algo había pasado. Sintió un olor metálico, como a sangre, proveniente de Derek. Lo que le sorprendió era que no era el mismo olor que le había guiado hasta ellos. Se trataba de la sangre de otra persona.

Comenzó a caminar hacia él pero se detuvo de inmediato al escuchar claramente la advertencia en su voz. -"Scott!"-

El chico se sobresaltó, inseguro de si era una buena idea molestar al otro hombre lobo. Le echó una rápida mirada a Stiles quien negaba con la cabeza desde la puerta de su jeep y decidió que lo mejor sería hacer lo que le decía. Se acercó a la profesora, quien ya caminaba hacia el vehículo, y se marcharon de ahí.

Derek respiró algo más tranquilo ahora que se había quedado solo. Volvió a alzar su mano y se quedó mirando los restos de sangre entre sus uñas con preocupación. Prefería no meditar demasiado en lo que ella debía pensar sobre él en esos momentos. Decidió que lo mejor sería volver al almacén, lo más probable era que los cazadores ya se hubieran marchado, aun así a él le serviría para tratar de recordar parte de lo que había ocurrido.

* * *

><p>-"Estás bien?"- le preguntó Scott al darse cuenta que la sangre que había olido en Derek pertenecía a ella.<p>

-"Sí, no es nada"- respondió Anne, alzando la camiseta y echándole una rápida ojeada a su cintura.

Tenía cinco pequeñas heridas, no parecían graves y ya apenas sangraban. Lo malo es que tenían forma de garra. Esperaba que no quedara cicatriz porque ya era suficientemente complicado explicar como se había hecho las de su espalda como para tener que explicar esas también.

-"Ha sido Derek?"- preguntó preocupado Scott desde el asiento del copiloto.

-"Qué ha hecho ahora?"- curioseó Stiles, volviéndose un segundo, lo justo para ver las heridas. -"Estupendo"- murmuró.

-"No es nada"- le quitó importancia ella, volviéndolas a cubrir y lanzándoles una mirada molesta a ambos chicos.

-"Dónde te llevamos?"- preguntó Stiles.

-"No creo que sea una buena idea que te quedes en tu casa"- intervino Scott -"Por si acaso los cazadores intentan algo de nuevo"-

Anne asintió. Tenía la sensación que no iban a ir a por ella de nuevo, al menos por el momento, al ver lo _bien_ que había salido su plan, aun así les dio las indicaciones necesarias para ir a casa de su madre. Siempre es mejor prevenir, pensó.

-"Así que Derek y tú… tú y Derek…"- tanteó el terreno Stiles, dudando si era un tema apropiado en esos momentos, mientras le lanzaba miraditas por el espejo retrovisor.

Anne suspiró. -"Derek y yo, qué?"-

-"Hay algo?"- dejó caer Stiles, su curiosidad venciendo a su prudencia, como siempre.

-"No"- se limitó a contestar.

Stiles la miró algo decepcionado, como si hubiera esperado una explicación larga y con muchos detalles de su relación con Derek.

-"Es lo mismo que dijo él"- comentó Scott.

Anne alzó una ceja. -"Si ya sabíais la respuesta, por qué me lo preguntáis a mi?"-

-"Bueno, Derek no se caracteriza por su sinceridad"- añadió Scott.

-"Ni por decir las cosas claras"- puntualizó Stiles.

Ambos chicos se miraron y asintieron a la vez. Dándose la razón el uno al otro.

-"Pff. No sabéis la mitad de la historia. No deberíais juzgar a la gente tan a la ligera"- les regañó ella.

-"Si hay algo que creas que deberíamos saber, somos todo oídos"- la invitó Stiles a compartir algo de información con ellos.

Anne negó con la cabeza. No le correspondía a ella hablarles sobre nada relacionado con Derek. Pero ya que tenía a los dos chicos ahí y parecían saber bastantes cosas sobre los hombres lobo, decidió interrogarles ella también.

-"Qué pasa cuando te transformas, Scott? Sigues siendo consciente de tus actos?"-

El chico se volvió en su asiento para mirarla, sorprendido por su pregunta. Había dado por sentado que ella sabía tanto o más que ellos sobre el tema.

-"La mayor parte del tiempo soy yo mismo. A veces pierdo el control, sobre todo si el Alpha anda cerca"- le respondió. -"Aunque eso se debe a que hace poco que soy un hombre lobo y aun no he aprendido a controlarlo. A Derek, en cambio, nunca le he visto perder el control"- añadió, suponiendo que eso era lo que ella quería saber.

Anne asintió, pensativa. Entonces, qué le había pasado esa noche?

-"Y hay algún motivo en especial que te haga perder el control o simplemente pasa?"- se interesó.

Scott se encogió de hombros, esa era una pregunta bien sencilla. -"La rabia. Cuanto mas enfadado estoy, más difícil se me hace dominarlo."-

Ella volvió a asentir. Podía ser que Derek hubiese reaccionado así a consecuencia de Kate? Al fin de cuentas, la cazadora le había disparado… dos veces.

-"Hemos llegado"- anunció Stiles, parando el jeep ante la silenciosa casa.

-"Gracias por traerme"-

-"Emm"- la cortó Scott, antes de que pudiera salir del vehículo. -"Quizas sería mejor que te mantuvieras alejada de Derek por un tiempo."-

Anne le miró alzando una ceja. -"Perdona?"-

-"Sí, bueno. Ya sabemos que es guapo, misterioso y esas cosas que les gustan tanto a las chicas"- intervino Stiles -"pero después de todo lo que ha pasado quizás sería mejor que te replantearas tus gustos…"-

-"Por tu seguridad."- le ayudó Scott, no muy seguro de cómo iba su amigo a finalizar esa frase sin ofender a nadie.

Anne sonrió. -"Vale. Estáis tratando de aconsejarme sobre mi vida sentimental?"- Ambos chicos asintieron. -"Y por qué debería escucharos?"- siguió, algo divertida con todo eso.

-"Nuestro consejo es completamente objetivo"- respondió Stiles. Scott asintió, de acuerdo con su amigo.

-"Claro. Que Derek no os caiga bien, no tiene nada que ver, no?"-

-"Nada que ver"- repitió Stiles.

Anne no pudo contenerse y se puso a reír. -"Lo siento"- les dijo, al ver la cara de confusión con la que ambos la estaban mirando. -"En serio creéis que sois los más indicados para dar este tipo de consejos?"-

-"Por qué no?"- insistió Stiles.

-"Quizas, porque tú estas loco por Lidia que casualmente es la novia de Jackson quien, a parte de menospreciaros constantemente, tiene serias sospechas sobre las mejoras de Scott como jugador de lacrosse?"-

Stiles abrió la boca, pero la cerro en seguida. No podía replicar a eso.

-"En cuanto a ti"- se volvió hacia Scott. -"Un hombre lobo que sale con la hija de un cazador. La sobrina de la loca que me ha secuestrado y le ha pegado dos tiros a Derek porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer esta tarde que tratar de matarnos. En serio? Es que no había más chicas en el instituto?"-

-"Bueno, no como Allison"- trató de defenderse el chico.

-"Lo veis? No sois los más indicados para darme consejos cuando claramente estamos los tres en el mismo barco."- sentenció antes de salir del jeep.

-"Y qué barco es ese?"- le preguntó Stiles.

Anne se volvió, con la mano apoyada sobre la verja de entrada, y le sonrió. -"El de los que no tienen remedio"-


End file.
